Loukoums anachroniques et autres bourdes
by Elorina
Summary: Quand les rejetons Potter-Weasley sont accidentellement propulsés en 1943 et se retrouvent face au dénommé Tom Jedusor, on peut légitimement s'attendre à un clash assez monumental. Sauf si on ne leur a pas tout dit...
1. Parce que sans Rusard, pas d'histoire

**_Bonjour bonjour ! Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic qui cette fois sera mise à jour à peu près en même temps sur FFnet et sur HPF - comme ça, pas de jaloux - et j'espère que cela me contraindra à être plus régulière dans la publication (les lecteurs de Cygne du Destin comprendront). Pour celle-ci : le résumé est court, je le reconnais (la fôôôôte à ce site ! Hpf vaincra ! - oui, c'est bon Elo, je crois qu'ils ont compris l'idée...) donc vous méritez bien que j'étoffe ça : l'idée générale est bien entendu un retour dans le temps qui concerne James Potter junior, Albus Severus Potter, Lily Potter junior, Rose Weasley et... Scorpius Malefoy, qui va en voir de toutes les couleurs. Précisons au passage qu'il n'y aura pas de romance entre Rose et Scorpius, naméoh, vous me prenez pour une férue de guimauve en puissance ou quoi ?_**  
**_... ben vous avez raison... parce que de la guimauve, comme le titre l'indique sous un apparence espérée sibylline que je n'assume pas du tout, vous allez en avoir. Mais elle sera torturée à souhait, rassurez-vous..._**  
**_Sinon que vous dire : cette fic sera longue, je n'ai pour le moment écrit qu'une quarantaine de milliers de mots, ce qui signifie deux mois et demi de publication si je tape dans du 3000 mots par semaine. Vu qu'accessoirement, je suis en première année de prépa scientifique, ça me laisse le temps que vous pouvez imaginer, et l'écriture risque fort d'en pâtir. Donc je ferai de mon mieux, mais il y a fort à parier que d'ici Noël cette fic souffre d'un brusque ralentissement de publication._**  
**_Bref, pourquoi je vous dis tout ça ? Voyez déjà si ce premier chapitre vous plaît... (comprendre : des reviews ! des reviews !)_**  
**_Bonne lecture !_**

…~∞O∞~…**_  
_**

Argus Rusard se leva tôt, ce matin-là, réveillé par les miaulements de Miss Teigne 4, acquise tout récemment, Miss Teigne 3 ayant rendu l'âme dans le courant de l'été après vingt-deux ans de bons et loyaux services.

Rusard caressa son chat d'une main distraite en enfilant sa robe de la veille. Alors que sa tête émergeait du col, il renifla le tissu, fronça les sourcils et jeta un œil à son calendrier. Bizarre, ça ne faisait pourtant qu'une semaine qu'il la portait… tant pis, il l'enverrait à la lingerie le soir-même.

Miss Teigne 4 bondit sur la commode et de sa queue, envoya valser la dernière brochure de Vitmagic qui s'y trouvait. L'enveloppe atterrit directement dans la corbeille à papier. Tant mieux, songea Rusard. De toute façon, ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il avait renoncé devant l'absence évidente de résultats : les cours de Vitmagic n'étaient définitivement pas adaptés à son cas.

En songeant qu'il ne lui avait fallu que quelques minutes pour se rappeler, dès le réveil, sa nature de cracmol, Rusard fut prise d'une brusque envie de pleurer. Il tira brutalement sur sa veste pendue à la porte, fouilla dans les poches et en sortit un mouchoir vieux de deux jours dans lequel il se moucha bruyamment.

Puis, décidé à passer sa colère sur le premier élève qu'il rencontrerait, il sortit de sa chambre, Miss Teigne 4 sur ses talons.

Malheureusement, il ne rencontra pas le moindre petit morveux sur la route qui le conduisait à la Grande Salle. Le château semblait désert. Rusard se souvint alors que c'était le premier jour des vacances de Noël.

Noël… Noël, ça rimait avec sapin, décorations, donc travail supplémentaire. Noël, ça rimait aussi avec hiver, neige, batailles de boules de neige, donc carreaux cassés, donc encore travail supplémentaire, mais aussi… mais aussi punitions ! Ha ha ha ! Ils allaient voir, tous ses garnements égoïstes et imbus de leur condition de sorcier, ils allaient voir… ah, ce n'était pas à coup de baguette magique qu'ils allaient récurer les chaudrons des cachots, ah non ! Et d'ailleurs, il n'y avait pas que les cachots, mais aussi la volière… ce n'était pas faute de l'entretenir, pourtant Rusard y gagnait chaque semaine de violents maux de dos, en se penchant pour nettoyer les fientes de hiboux. Mais aujourd'hui, ha ha ha ! le prochain élève qu'il rencontrerait y aurait droit. Il n'était pas difficile de trouver quelque chose pour punir ces petits imbéciles il y avait _toujours_ quelque chose qui n'allait pas chez eux. Rusard avait l'œil, même si, à soixante-seize ans, sa vision n'était plus ce qu'elle était. Après tout, il s'entraînait depuis suffisamment longtemps. Les infractions au règlement, il les repérait de loin. Elles avaient chacune une odeur caractéristique, qui se diffusait à cinquante mètres à la ronde. Ça, oui.

Ce n'était certainement pas lui qui s'occuperait de la volière cette semaine.

Quoique… il y avait également la cour de récréation, avec toute la neige qui était tombée, il fallait absolument la saler, sinon bonjour les jambes cassées. Pas que les morveux n'en méritent pas, non, juste que ça donnait du travail en plus : l'infirmerie à préparer, à nettoyer…

… et il y avait aussi le sous-sol à vider. Encore une lubie de ce Slugorn, nommé en août dernier au poste de directeur de Poudlard. Cette promotion l'avait en effet contraint, pour son plus grand malheur, à changer de bureau. Logique, non, pourtant ? Il devient dirlo, prend le bureau de MacGonagall, partie à la retraite, se retrouve à la tête de la plus prestigieuse école de sorcellerie du monde – beaucoup aurait payé pour se retrouver à sa place. Mais non, il trouvait encore le moyen de ne pas être content. Forcément : difficile, dans ce fameux bureau surveillé en permanence par les portraits des anciens directeurs d'organiser de petites fêtes, comme ce cher Slugorn en avait l'habitude. Du coup, il avait décidé d'investir les sous-sols et en particulier, l'immense salle qui servait de débarras pour, je vous le donne en mille, les elfes de maison. Résultat, qui c'est qui doit s'occuper de vider l'endroit ?... Bravo, vous avez deviné.

Bref la journée à venir était longue, mais s'il se débrouillait correctement, Rusard arriverait sans doute à déléguer la plupart des tâches. Il s'en frottait les mains d'avance en pénétrant dans la Grande Salle.

La fin de l'après-midi arriva. Rusard était furibond. Pas une seule entorse au règlement en une journée, pas une seule ! Il avait pourtant surveillé le parc, où les batailles de boules de neige avaient fait rage mais par un hasard malheureux, il n'y avait eu ni casse, ni blessure, ni débordement quelconque. Rusard en aurait pleuré de dépit. A présent, les élèves étaient tous rentrés à cause de l'obscurité à partir du moment où ils étaient entre les quatre murs du château, les chances de les punir s'amincissaient. Ne demeurait finalement plus que celle d'en trouver un debout après le couvre-feu du soir.

Bilan, Rusard avait du coup été obligé de nettoyer la volière, les cachots, la cour de récréation. Restait encore le plus pénible, à savoir les sous-sols. En soupirant, après avoir marmonné des insultes à l'adresse d'un couple qui s'embrassait derrière la statue de la sorcière borgne, il descendit dans le fameux débarras.

Deux heures plus tard, le concierge était encore assis là à trier. Nombre d'objets devaient tout simplement être jetés ces maudits elfes semblaient avoir absolument TOUT gardé depuis la construction de Poudlard par les Fondateurs. Mais certaines choses étaient encore en état d'être utilisées Rusard fut ravi de découvrir une impressionnante collection de chaussettes. Il allait pouvoir renouveler gratuitement son stock.

Dix-neuf heures sonnèrent, il jugea qu'il était temps de remonter dans le monde des vivants arrivé à son bureau, il renversa dans un coin le vieux sac moisi qui avait servi à transporter tout ce qui était récupérable – les chaussettes, entre autres – et ressortit pour le dîner.

Il n'avait pas remarqué le petit journal noir très abîmé qui s'était échoué par hasard au sommet du tas.

…~∞O∞~…

Au même moment, dans un couloir par bonheur fort éloigné du bureau du concierge, une bruit de cavalcade résonnait avec fracas.

Trois adolescents, une fille et deux garçons, apparurent soudain à l'angle. La fille semblait exténuée, comme si elle venait d'échapper de justesse à une meute d'acromentules déchaînées. Sans s'arrêter, elle coinça derrière son oreille une mèche rousse que la sueur avait collée à son front. Le garçon qui courrait en tête, un grand maigre aux cheveux noirs, paraissait quant à lui en pleine forme et avait le regard brillant d'excitation celui qui fermait la marche, également roux, était manifestement à bout de souffle, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de rire aux éclats. Il était clair que tous trois n'auraient pas dû se trouver là en cet instant.

- Hey ! Hey ! Pas si vite ! implora Rose Weasley.

- Et toi, pas si fort, répliqua James Potter sans modifier son allure.

Ils arrivèrent devant une porte dont la peinture s'écaillait et autour de laquelle flottait une odeur particulièrement nauséabonde. James pila, sortit un parchemin de la poche de sa robe, murmura quelques mots indistincts en le tapotant avec sa baguette magique, parut très concentré, puis répéta l'opération et le rangea, avec sur le visage une expression de satisfaction profonde à laquelle semblait se mêler un brin d'arrogance.

Rose demeura perplexe.

- Tu m'expliques… commença-t-elle, la respiration haletante.

Mais James ne l'écoutait pas, et il poussa la porte avec résolution. Rose eut alors un petit hoquet de surprise.

- Mais… ce sont…

- Je sais ! coupa James en haussant les épaules.

Avec une vivacité qui trahissait son impatience, il se tourna vers sa cousine et son jeune frère.

- Eh bien ! Vous venez, oui ou non ?

Albus Severus Potter afficha un sourire moqueur à la vue de l'air scandalisé de Rose et il entra à la suite de James. Rose poussa un soupir sonore, marmonna quelque chose comme un « si jamais quelqu'un vous voit… » et passa à son tour la porte.

Beurk. L'odeur était vraiment infecte. Et l'obscurité quasi-totale. Rose hésitait à placer un pied devant l'autre, de crainte de marcher sur… beurk.

- Ma chère cousine, nous croirais-tu si imprudents ? plaisanta la voix d'Albus dans le noir. Nous pouvons t'assurer que nul ne peut nous surprendre, l'aile est vide…

- _Je_ peux lui assurer, corrigea James d'un ton distrait.

- Ahem… fit Albus. Au fait, quelqu'un sait pourquoi, à Poudlard, il n'y a aucun chandelier dans les toilettes pour filles ? Les fondateurs étaient mysogynes ? _Lumos !_

La baguette brandie d'Albus éclaira des toilettes qui avaient manifestement été les victimes récentes d'une véritable inondation, et dont le dernier nettoyage ne datait sûrement pas de la veille, à voir l'aspect du sol. Avisant à la lumière du faisceau un chandelier encastré dans une niche du mur, près des lavabos, Rose fit apparaître une petite bougie et Albus put reposer son bras.

- Peut-être parce que celles-ci sont limite hors d'usage, rétorqua-t-elle sur un ton acide. Personne ne les utilise, je vous signale. Et les autres sont parfaitement propres et éclairées. Mais qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire ça ?

- Nous fait croire quoi ? interrogea Albus.

- Qu'il n'y a personne au deuxième !

- Pas tout l'étage, n'exagère pas, j'ai dit l'aile. Juste depuis l'escalier central jusqu'au couloir des Poufsouffle. Neville et Dean sont dans la bibliothèque. Pourquoi ces toilettes sont-elles hors d'usage ?

- Ce n'est pas vraiment un gage de sécurité, fit remarquer Rose. Même de là-bas, ils peuvent nous entendre, et ce n'est pas parce que nous entretenons des rapports _privilégiés_ avec eux que le professeur de botanique et le professeur de Quidditch doivent se montrer plus indulgents avec nous qu'avec n'importe quel autre élève… Mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, comment sais-tu tout ça ?

- La Carte du Maraudeur, annonça fièrement Albus.

- La… je te demande pardon ?

- James, montre-lui ! fit Albus en riant. James ?

- Venez voir, cette fois je crois bien que nous y sommes, fit James à quelques mètres d'eux, penché sous un lavabo.

- Que nous sommes où ? demanda Rose d'une voix où l'irritation commençait à poindre. Si vous ne m'expliquez pas immédiatement…

- Ce que tu peux être impatiente, interrompit James. Arrive !

De mauvaise grâce, Rose s'approcha.

- Quoi, alors ?

James pointait du doigt la tuyauterie. Rose se pencha à son tour, et aperçut le minuscule serpent gravé dans le métal.

- Magnifique. Superbe. J'aurais peut-être préféré un aigle, ironisa-t-elle, profondément agacée par le plaisir évident qu'éprouvaient ses cousins à la faire mariner, elle qui ordinairement avait toujours une encyclopédie d'avance sur eux. Le tracé est très fin, poursuivit-elle, et les yeux, vraiment très réalistes… Seulement, pardonnez l'injure, ça ne vaut pas un centimètre carré de la toile du Chevalier du Catogan…

- OK, tu as gagné, soupira James, excédé. Chère cousine, te voici face à l'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets…

- La… la Chambre des Secrets ? répéta Rose, interloquée.

Son cousin se moquait souvent d'elle, d'accord, mais là…

- Ecoute bien, reprit James d'un ton très sérieux.

Il lui résuma alors le jour où il avait découvert au fond d'une vieille malle un parchemin tout froissé. Quelques manipulations magiques et un discret coup de pouce de l'oncle Georges lui avaient appris à se servir de ce qui s'appelait la Carte du Maraudeur, soit rien d'autre qu'un plan de l'école avec indicateur de population intégré et mise à jour en temps réel. L'objet lui avait permis de découvrir nombre de salles cachées dans l'école entre autres, il avait alors eu l'idée de chercher l'emplacement _sur la Carte_ de la fameuse Chambre des Secrets, où il savait que son père était descendu afin d'en libérer sa mère ; malheureusement, elle n'apparaissait nulle part. En revanche, le fantôme d'une certaine Mimi Geignarde, avec qui il avait fait connaissance dans la salle de bain des préfets (Rose tiqua mais ne releva pas), lui avait fourni toutes les informations nécessaires… l'entrée de la Chambre se trouvait sous un lavabo, dans les toilettes du deuxième étage. Comique, au vu de la renommée de l'endroit.

- Et comment lui as-tu extorqué ces infos ? demanda Rose, très intéressée (à sa connaissance, il était relativement difficile de faire parler le fantôme de la jeune fille).

- Oh, je crois qu'elle est un tout petit petit peu tombée sous mon charme, répondit James avec une nuance non négligeable de fausse modestie dans la voix.

- Je vois… dis-moi, j'espère pour toi qu'elle n'est pas ici…

- Comment ça ?

- Quoi, comment ça ? Tu ne sais pas…

Rose éclata d'un rire franc.

- Mimi ? appela-t-elle.

Un grand bruit d'éclaboussure et quelques trombes d'eau plus tard, le fantôme furieux d'une jeune fille déversait des cascades d'insultes sur les deux frères trempés et proprement hébétés. Rose, qui s'était cachée juste à temps derrière la porte d'une cabine, était pliée en deux de rire (et parfaitement sèche).

- Alb', fit-elle, tu demandais pourquoi ces toilettes étaient hors d'usage, je crois ?...

- Veracrasse farci à la bouse de dragon ! Comment as-tu OSÉ te jouer de moi ! Je croyais, je croyais… hurla Mimi Geignarde avant de fondre en larmes.

- Elle est souvent comme ça ? demanda James à voix basse en se penchant vers Rose, qui acquiesça, toujours hilare.

- Tu croyais quoi ? reprit-il, exaspéré, à l'attention de sa muse. Je ne vais quand même pas sortir avec un fantôme ! Ce ne serait vraiment pas commode pour…

- Ooooooh… gémit Mimie. Tu as autant de tact que ton oncle…

- Ron ? s'étonnèrent d'une même voix James et Albus.

- Papa ? s'exclama Rose, son rire se figeant sur le coup.

Mimie cessa aussitôt de pleurer, et une expression de profond dégoût se peignit sur son visage translucide.

- Evidemment ! Ce Ronald, quelle plaie ! Lorsqu'ils venaient tous les trois, avec Hermione et… ooooh, Harryyyyyyyyy…

- Hum, Mimie ?

- Ton père et toi chassez sur le même terrain, on dirait, souffla Rose à l'oreille de James.

- OK, Mimie, on a compris ! dit-il d'une voix forte pour couvrir les gloussements du fantôme. Qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient ici ?

- Oh, reprit Mimie, soudain rêveuse, je ne sais pas, ils préparaient des trucs bizarres… du Polynectar, je crois. Pendant près d'un mois ils sont venus régulièrement… et puis plus du tout, jusqu'à ce qu'ils ouvrent la Chambre des Secrets, quelques temps plus tard… Ronald Weasley était à chaque fois d'une méchanceté incroyable avec moi !

Sa voix sembla se briser. Flairant la catastrophe, Rose prit les devants.

- Il a grandi, assura-t-elle. Selon Maman, ce n'est pas encore tout à fait un adulte, mais ça viendra. Promis.

Mimie eut un reniflement de dédain.

- Je ne veux plus entendre parler ! Et toi, toi… ajouta-t-elle à l'attention de James. Toi… je… je ne veux plus te voir !

Et sur cette dernière tirade, elle plongea dans la cuvette de la cabine la plus proche et disparut. L'instant de choc passé, James poussa un long soupir de soulagement qui en disait long sur la frayeur qu'il avait eue.

- Tu t'es fait une ex singulière, commenta Albus, moqueur.

- Va te presser un jus de citrouille, répliqua James, sombre. J'espère qu'elle ne va pas trop en parler autour d'elle… remarque, elle ne parle jamais à personne. Mais enfin, je ne voudrais pas que toute l'école…

- Que toute l'école apprenne que le grand James Potter, fils de Harry Potter et capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor a trouvé consolation auprès de Mimie Geignarde à qui il raconte tous ses déboires avec Malefoy ?... proposa Albus, visiblement très enthousiaste.

- Petit frère, Malefoy ne me cause absolument aucun problème… C'est toi qui réagis au quart de tour et d'une manière très stupide à chaque fois qu'il te provoque.

- Dites, quand vous aurez fini de vous disputer, intervint Rose, vous pourrez peut-être exercer votre merveilleux sens critique sur ce que nous venons d'apprendre !

- Eh ?

- Harry, Papa et Maman ne nous ont jamais raconté tout ce qu'ils avaient fait d'illicite à Poudlard. Maman et Ginny empêchent toujours nos pères respectifs d'aborder le sujet, de crainte que nous ne suivions leurs traces…

- C'est loupé, remarqua Albus. Parce que si l'on en croit l'oncle Georges, c'est de famille…

- Quoi qu'il en soit, il y a anguille sous roche… polynectar ? Que pouvaient-ils bien vouloir faire avec cette potion ?

- Aucune idée, prendre l'apparence de quelqu'un d'autre ? proposa James.

Rose poussa un long soupir d'exaspération et se composa un petit sourire qui se voulait compatissant.

- C'est bien, tu apprends tes cours. Une autre idée un peu plus utile ?

James se rembrunit sous le reproche.

- Tout le monde ne peut pas avoir l'intelligence de _ta_ maison, dit-t-il avec défi. Mais puisque tu me le demandes, j'avais précisément dans l'idée de descendre faire un tour dans la Chambre, figure-toi.

Rose eut un léger pincement au cœur qu'elle chassa vite. En six ans, elle avait fini par accepter la situation, bien que son orgueil s'y opposât toujours farouchement.

- J'aurais dû m'attendre à ce genre de plan foireux typiquement gryffondorien… riposta-t-elle. Accessoirement, je peux savoir comment tu comptes t'y prendre ?

- Attends, tu vas voir…

James émit alors un long sifflement.

Evidemment.

Rose grimaça. Elle avait l'habitude de les entendre, Albus et lui, communiquer en Fourchelangue quand ils ne voulaient pas être compris – ruse qui malheureusement ne fonctionnait pas avec leur père, dont ils avaient hérité ce langage – et ça lui causait toujours une certaine frustration. Elle aurait donné cher pour entrer dans cette complicité qui unissait alors les deux frères. Heureusement, Lily, lorsqu'elle était présente, était toujours de son côté et lui faisait la traduction. Mais à cette heure, Lily Potter étudiait dans sa salle commune de Gryffondor, les BUSE approchant pour elle ainsi que pour Hugo Weasley… et leur interdisant toute expédition nocturne. On ne plaisante pas avec les études ! (Du moins, en apparence)

Rose n'eut cependant pas besoin d'aide pour comprendre que James venait de déclencher un mécanisme par une seule parole. Elle aurait d'ailleurs pu facilement s'en douter : Salazar Serpentard n'était-il pas réputé pour ses affinités avec les serpents ?...

Dans un grand fracas et beaucoup de poussière, le lavabo… s'enfonça dans le sol. Et disparut, laissant place à une ouverture béante et noire.

- Euh… tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? demanda Rose, soudain pas très convaincue. On ne sait jamais… il y a peut-être encore quelque chose, là-dedans…

- Rhô là là, cesse d'être si nerveuse ! s'exclama Albus, surexcité. C'est formidable, nous sommes sans doute les premiers depuis Papa à ouvrir…

- Justement, on ne sait pas ce qui s'est passé, quand Harry est descendu, objecta Rose, la voix un peu aiguë. Tout ce qu'il a bien voulu nous dire, et accidentellement encore, c'est que c'était pour ramener Ginny à la surface du globe et que c'est probablement là qu'il est tombée amoureux d'elle, même s'il n'en avait pas conscience à l'époque… à part les flèches de Cupidon, on ne sait pas ce qui a pu se tramer là-dessous... On ne connaît pas davantage la raison pour laquelle Ginny s'y trouvait, quand on le lui demande, elle se contente de rougir et de prétendre que nous sommes trop jeunes pour en savoir plus. Si ça se trouve, le monstre de Serpentard y est toujours caché, à attendre son heure !

- Eh bien c'est l'occasion de vérifier ! rétorqua Albus, toujours très enthousiaste.

- La Voix de la Sagesse a parlé, fit James un brin cynique. Blague à part, si Papa a pu descendre alors qu'il était élève ici, qui plus est pour sauver Maman, je suis certain qu'il en a profité pour faire le ménage derrière lui – ou du moins, expliqué à Dumbledore comment ouvrir la chambre pour que ce soit lui qui s'en occupe… ni l'un ni l'autre n'aurait jamais laissé un monstre si dangereux dans l'école, ce serait un peu trop en contradiction avec leur statut de sauveurs du monde sorcier. Alors Rose, si le cœur t'en dit, tu nous suis. C'est les vacances, il n'y a personne au château…

Rose se mit à paniquer. S'ils se faisaient prendre… mais l'envie d'en savoir plus était malgré tout bien tentante…

De son combat contre Voldemort, l'oncle Harry avait préféré en dire le moins possible, et Ginny ainsi que les parents de Rose avaient vigoureusement approuvé ce choix. « Vous n'êtes pas assez mûrs » constituait leur refrain préféré. A l'objection « Mais vous aviez notre âge à l'époque ! » ils se contentaient généralement de répliquer que « justement, ils étaient trop jeunes alors pour tant de responsabilités et de souffrance » et que « ça n'avait vraiment pas été une partie de plaisir ». Classique. Ou pas. Finalement, tous s'étaient mis d'accord : le voile complet serait levé lorsque les enfants les plus jeunes des deux couples, à savoir Lily Potter et Hugo Weasley, auraient atteint leur majorité. Mais l'idée d'un nouveau bébé flottait dangereusement dans l'air que respiraient les Potter et à cette pensée, Rose se sentit un peu désabusée.

- Bon, c'est d'accord, lâcha-t-elle. De toute façon, vous risquez plus gros que moi. En ce qui me concerne, j'ai parfaitement le droit de me trouver dans les toilettes pour filles, si sales soient-elles.

- Bien raisonné, fit James, narquois mais un brin vexé. J'imagine qu'il est inutile de demander aux dames de passer devant ?

Rose répliqua par un sourire très, très crispé, et après avoir hoché la tête d'un air entendu, il sauta dans le trou béant. Environ deux secondes plus tard, un bruit mat se fit entendre.

- Ça va ? cria Rose, anxieuse, penchée au-dessus de la grille.

- C'est bon ! fit la voix de James qui semblait très lointaine du fait d'un écho particulièrement impressionnant. La chute est amortie !

- Par quoi ? hurla de nouveau Rose.

- Un mélange de vase et d'os ! répondit la voix de James.

- Charmant, chuchota Albus. Tu y vas ?

Rose prit une profonde inspiration, et bien malgré elle, sauta.


	2. Le retour de Dobby

**Bonsoir tout le monde ! Tout d'abord, merci, merci, merci à mes revieweurs, lire vos messages m'a fait énormément de bien durant cette semaine qui a été pénible à bien des égards...**  
**Me revoilà donc avec un deuxième chapitre, qui sonne le départ de nos héros ; prenez patience néanmoins, j'ai tendance à être longue lorsqu'il s'agit de rentrer dans le vif du sujet, et je crois bien qu'on le ressent un peu sur le début de cette fic. J'espère malgré tout qu'il vous plaira.**  
**Plusieurs m'en ont fait la remarque, par review ou non : le fait que les enfants de Harry parlent la langue des serpents n'est pas canonique.**  
**Je suis tout à fait d'accord, mais je me suis accordée cette liberté pour deux raisons : la première, c'est qu'il n'est pas explicitement précisé dans les livres que Harry perd ce don (ou alors, dites-moi où, que je vois comment je pourrai m'adapter) ; même si c'est implicite, je me permets d'interpréter (et oui, c'est aussi parce que je suis une auteuse feignasse... -_-). La deuxième raison, c'est que je vois le fourchelangue comme un caractère génétique apparu le jour où Harry s'est pris un avada en pleine poire, mais pas comme quelque chose qui se serait greffé à lui à l'image de l'âme-horcruxe de Voldy : Harry peut utiliser le fourchelangue à sa guise et n'est pas dépendant de Voldemort pour ça, il peut de surcroît l'utiliser icontre/i Voldemort. Bref, ma conception de la chose me permet de penser que Harry ait pu quand même conserver ce don et le transmettre à ses enfants...**  
**Par rapport au canon en général, voilà comment je me situe : je pioche de temps à autres des infos sur l'encyclopédie HP lorsque j'en ai besoin, mais ma référence No 1 reste les sept livres. Autrement dit : je considère les interviews/autres infos annexes données par JKR comme utiles pour l'inspiration, mais je ne me gênerai pas pour les contredire s'il le faut.**

**Sur cette note de chapitre peut-être un peu trop longue mais qui contient des infos que j'aurais dû un jour ou l'autre préciser, ami lecteur, je te souhaite de passer un bon moment !**

...~oOo~...

Effectivement, elle atterrit sur un sol plutôt mou. La chute n'avait pas été très longue, sept-huit mètres tout au plus levant la tête, elle aperçut un carré de lumière sur lequel la tête d'Albus se découpait très nettement. Lui, en revanche, ne pouvait pas la voir.

- _Lumos,_ marmonna-t-elle.

L'extrémité de sa baguette s'alluma, et elle réalisa qu'elle se tenait sur une sorte de corniche formée par une accumulation de vase au niveau d'un coude décrit par la paroi du puits. Baissant sa baguette, elle vit James, une dizaine de mètres au-dessous d'elle, qui se tenait debout dans un espace de la taille d'une petite salle de classe et à partir duquel partaient plusieurs galeries horizontales.

- C'est bon, répéta James. Tu peux te laisser tomber sans risque.

Elle s'exécuta. Albus arriva l'instant suivant. Tous deux se relevèrent en se massant les côtes – les os avaient beau se mêler à la vase épaisse, la chute restait tout de même brutale. James avait lui aussi allumé sa baguette et il en promenait le faisceau sur les parois, très humides.

- Regardez, fit-il. Toutes les galeries sont bouchées au bout de quatre-cinq mètres par des éboulis. On dirait qu'il y a eu un tremblement de terre…

- Un tremblement de terre, peut-être pas, nuança Rose. Mais un effondrement, c'est certain.

- Ça doit être récent, alors, dit Albus. Il a forcément eu lieu après le sauvetage de Maman…

- Si nous voulons aller plus loin, ça prendra des heures de tout dégager, même en utilisant la magie… observa Rose. Et quoi que vous puissiez en dire, il y a beaucoup de monde qui passe dans ce couloir, même pendant les vacances. On risquerait de nous entendre.

- Alors que propose notre chère petite préfète aux douze BUSE ?...

A la grande surprise de ses deux cousins, Rose réfléchit un instant, puis annonça sur un ton très détaché :

- Dans quelques jours, les trois quarts des élèves qui ont décidé de rester pour le bal de Noël seront retournés chez eux passer les fêtes du Nouvel An. L'école sera presque vide. Nous pourrons en profiter.

James approuva d'un hochement de tête.

- Alors on remonte ? interrogea Albus, un peu déçu.

- Tu vois autre chose à faire, ici ? répliqua James. Bon, Rose, on fait comment ?

- Comment quoi ?... demanda Rose, méfiante.

- Pour remonter !

Rose se figea.

- Est-ce que, par le plus grand des hasards, James Potter serait en train de me demander à moi, Rose Weasley, sa cousine, qu'il a contre son gré entraînée dans les canalisations souterraines du château, comment faire pour remonter à l'air libre ?... depuis le début tu comptais sur moi ?... TU TE FICHES DE MOI ? ESPÈCE D'INCONSCIENT !

- Rose… commença James timidement.

- SI JE N'AVAIS PAS ÉTÉ LÀ, COMMENT AURIEZ-VOUS FAIT, ALBUS ET TOI, HEIN ? VOUS AURIEZ CRIÉ À L'AIDE, PEUT-ÊTRE !

- Rose… je suis désolé…

- C'EST LA DERNIÈRE FOIS QUE JE TE SUIS DANS UNE ENTREPRISE AUSSI STUPIDE ! ET SI VOUS VOUS FAITES PRENDRE EN SORTANT D'ICI, NE COMPTE PAS SUR MOI POUR LEVER LE PETIT DOIGT POUR TE DÉFENDRE !

Rose s'arrêta, essoufflée par sa tirade. James soupira, croisa le regard d'Albus, les deux cousins furent sur le point d'éclater de rire, mais se ravisèrent d'un commun accord en voyant le visage toujours furieux de Rose. Au bout de quelques secondes d'un silence gêné, James avança de nouveau :

- Donc ?... Euh… je présume que tu vas utiliser un sortilège d'ascension ?...

- Exactement, persifla Rose en se calmant néanmoins.

James restait malgré tout un bon élève, particulièrement doué quand il s'agissait d'agiter une baguette magique, même si la plupart du temps il faisait preuve en cours d'une flemmardise à faire rougir de honte Hermione Weasley.

- Assez traîné, décida-t-elle. Dans dix minutes le couvre-feu sera passé. Et pour le coup, moi aussi je risque gros si je me fais prendre, toute préfète que je sois. _Ascentio_ ! s'exclama-t-elle, la baguette pointée vers le rectangle de lumière.

Elle monta à une vitesse remarquablement élevée le conduit et atterrit en douceur sur le carrelage des toilettes – ce qui n'en alla pas vraiment de même pour James et Albus. Ils n'avaient visiblement pas tout à fait la même maîtrise des enchantements que leur cousine.

- Plus que cinq minutes ! annonça Rose d'une voix affolée. Dépêchez-vous !

James s'approcha de nouveau du lavabo qui masquait l'entrée de la Chambre, murmura quelques mots en Fourchelangue et dans un grand fracas de fonte que l'on déplace les toilettes reprirent leur aspect habituel.

- Avec ce bruit, tu auras de la chance si personne ne nous entend ! fulmina Rose.

- Justement, Potter n'est précisément pas la personne que l'on pourrait qualifier de plus chanceuse, fit une voix traînante derrière eux. Mais il me semble que c'est de famille, n'est-ce pas ?

James, Rose et Albus firent volte-face. Scorpius Malefoy était appuyé avec nonchalance contre la porte, son badge de préfet étincelant sur sa poitrine.

Rose se tourna vers James, l'air de « qu'est-ce que je disais », James lui adressa un sourire crispé, l'air de « t'inquiète pas, je suis dans la bouse de dragon jusqu'au cou mais je maîtrise parfaitement la situation », Albus prenait sur lui pour ne pas envoyer de gifle à Malefoy qui lui même contemplait la scène avec le visage de celui qui savoure particulièrement les fêtes de Noël.

Rose hésita un instant, tiraillée entre son aversion pour tout ce qui est à dominante verte et sa colère contre l'inconscience dont James avait fait preuve… puis finalement décida de mettre sa menace à exécution.

- Eh bien, je vous laisse entre amis, bonsoir à tous ! dit-elle d'une voix claironnante avant de se diriger la tête haute vers la sortie.

Mais Malefoy lui barra le passage.

- Hop hop hop, là, pas si vite ! lui lança-t-il. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es préfète que…

Rose sourit largement.

- Non seulement je suis préfète, mais en plus je suis une_ fille_. En vertu de quoi j'ai parfaitement le droit de me trouver ici. Le couvre-feu aura lieu dans exactement trois minutes, j'ai tout à fait le temps de retourner dans la tour de Serdaigle. Maintenant, libre à toi de t'abaisser au point de dénoncer tes petits camarades pour une broutille pareille. Effectivement, eux n'ont pas le droit d'être là.

Elle eut un rictus devant l'air abasourdi de Malefoy et sortit des toilettes sans accorder un seul regard à ses cousins. Lâcheuse, elle ? Oui, mais c'était pour la bonne cause…

...~oOo~...**  
**

Le lendemain matin, Rose descendit dans la Grande Salle à une heure qu'elle aurait dans d'autres circonstances qualifiée de scandaleusement matinale pour un premier jour de vacances mais un sentiment relativement inattendu de culpabilité la tenaillait. En voyant Lily et Hugo penchés sur un même livre appuyé contre le pichet de jus de citrouille, travaillant manifestement avec un sérieux digne de louanges – du moins pour ce qui concernait Lily, elle constata à sa grande horreur que ce sentiment était loin de se dissiper. Surtout lorsque Lily posa sa plume et lui demanda, alors qu'elle s'était approchée de leur table :

- Alors, cette expédition crépusculaire ?...

Aïe.

- Vous n'avez pas eu de nouvelles ? A quelle heure sont-ils rentrés ?

Lily échangea un regard perplexe avec Hugo.

- Nous avons révisé jusqu'à vingt-trois heures et nous sommes remontés tout de suite après… pourquoi ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Rose hésita, puis leur résuma rapidement les événements de la soirée. A son grand soulagement, Lily fut tout aussi choquée qu'elle en apprenant que James s'était aventuré dans les canalisations, cela sans vérifier qu'il connaissait bien le sortilège destiné à les ramener à la surface, comptant une fois de plus sur Rose pour les tirer d'affaire en outre elle approuva parfaitement la décision de Rose de les laisser se dépatouiller avec le règlement de l'école. Hugo, lui, se contenta d'éclater de rire en apprenant qu'ils s'étaient finalement fait prendre par Malefoy.

- Excellent, vraiment excellent. J'ai hâte de savoir ce que Rusard leur filera comme punition…

- Méchant, le taquina Lily. Si je ne t'avais pas obligé à rester pour travailler, tu serais probablement contraint de participer à cette punition toi aussi !

Hugo haussa les épaules, comme si pareille éventualité ne méritait même pas d'être considérée.

- Oui, ben, c'est pas tout, mais j'ai pas fini mon devoir de métamorphoses, moi, déclara-t-il. Rosinette… tu m'aides ?

- Hugo, rétorqua aussitôt Rose, tu sais que je déteste que tu me donnes ce surnom…

- Alleeeez… tu devrais être fière que je me débarrasse de tout mon boulot dès le début des vacances…

Rose soupira. D'un côté, elle n'avait pas envie que son jeune frère prenne l'habitude de se faire aider pour le moindre petit exercice. D'un autre… elle n'avait rien à faire en attendant le retour de James et Albus… et tous les Serdaigle de son année avaient pris le train…

- Bon, allez, file. Je corrige juste ce que tu as déjà fait.

- Merci, Rosinette ! répondit Hugo avec un grand sourire.

Rose secoua la tête, excédée, et s'assit à la table des Gryffondor. Lily dissimula son rire derrière son livre de sortilèges. Hugo adressa un clin d'œil à une fille de quatrième année qui avait suivi l'échange, quelques places plus loin, entourée de ses amies.

- Dis-moi, Hugo… chuchota Rose au bout de quelques minutes d'un silence studieux. Cette petite Adriana… elle participe aussi au Club des Bavboules, c'est ça ?

- …

- Petit frère, tu ne serais pas juste un peu jeune, par hasard ?...

- Merci pour moi ! intervint Lily, vexée.

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire. Au même moment, un James et un Albus moroses et pas très réveillés les rejoignirent.

- Alors ? s'exclamèrent Rose, Lily et Hugo d'une seule voix.

- Alors… commença James qui articulait difficilement, comme s'il avait avalé quelque chose de travers. Alors, la mauvaise nouvelle, c'est qu'on doit nettoyer de fond en comble les toilettes du deuxième étage, demain matin.

Il avait l'air si malheureux que leur hilarité baissa d'un cran, d'autant plus que le lendemain était la veille de Noël et qu'ils avaient initialement prévu de se rendre à Pré-au-Lard acheter leurs derniers cadeaux. Rusard avait pour une fois bien calculé son coup. Soudain, à leur grand étonnement, son visage s'éclaira brusquement.

- Mais la bonne nouvelle, c'est que comme Rusard veut profiter de ses vacances, il a chargé _Malefoy_ de nous surveiller !

Si mourir de rire avait été une chose cliniquement possible, la table des Gryffondor aurait sans doute porté le deuil pendant plusieurs jours.

...~oOo~...

Le lendemain matin, sur le coup de huit heures, alors qu'ils attendaient le concierge en frissonnant dans le couloir sans doute le plus froid de Poudlard, James, Albus, Rose et Lily furent bien forcés d'admettre qu'ils s'étaient réjouis un peu trop vite. Le château était silencieux, la quasi-totalité de ses occupants savourant une grasse matinée parfaitement légitime en cette semaine de vacances.

- Surtout, qu'il ne se presse pas, grogna James en soufflant sur ses doigts pour les réchauffer.

Rose étouffa un bâillement. Elle commençait à regretter son bon cœur… la chaleur de son lit était si confortable, si attrayante… sans la motivation de Lily, qui lui avait envoyé son hibou Bémol une demi-heure plus tôt, elle aurait facilement dormi deux heures de plus. Voire davantage. Mais Bémol avait des talents de persuasion que l'on ne pouvait plus remettre en cause, à moins de tenir absolument à être défiguré.

Dix minutes passèrent, nulle trace du concierge qui devait prendre un malin plaisir à les faire attendre dans le froid.

- Tu vois que nous n'aurions pas dû venir, chuchota Rose à Lily qui sautillait d'un pied sur l'autre, histoire de ne pas se transformer en une statue de glace.

- Ils n'y arriveront jamais sans nous, tu le sais bien, et James a promis à Hugo de l'aider à faire son devoir de défense contre les forces du mal seulement lorsqu'il en aurait fini avec les tâches ménagères.

- Ah parce que tu trouves que c'est une excuse ? D'ailleurs à ce compte-là c'est Hugo qui aurait dû venir, pas nous…

- Si tu n'avais pas au dernier moment renoncé à lui filer un coup de main pour la métamorphose, il ne serait pas obligé de plancher dessus en ce moment !

- Lily, j'aimerais bien que mon petit frère réussisse ses BUSE, vois-tu…

- Arrêtez de crier, fit soudain Albus d'un ton alarmé, coupant Rose au moment où celle-ci allait se lancer dans une passionnante argumentation sur l'importance cruciale d'avoir fait de longues études dans le monde d'aujourd'hui, quand l'absence de mage noir mégalomane et paranoïque permettait enfin à l'économie de se redresser.

Effectivement, des pas se faisaient entendre.

- Par le chapeau de Merlin… soupira James, dépité. J'espérais tellement qu'il avait fini par oublier.

- Tu crois au Père Noël, persifla Rose.

- Justement, aujourd'hui, il aurait pu faire un effort !

La silhouette sombre et voûtée de Rusard, chargé du nécessaire à nettoyage, se dessina au bout du couloir et un miaulement strident résonna.

- Oh non… murmura Albus. Je suis allergique aux poils de chat…

- Il est seul, remarqua James. Le petit Malefoy a dû rester couché. Ça pourrait être une mauvaise nouvelle, mais à vrai dire je ne suis pas certain de savoir lequel des deux je préfère dans le rôle du surveillant sadique.

- Trêve de bavardage, jeunes gens, vous avez du pain sur la planche, fit la voix traînante et éraillée du concierge.

Il leva sa chandelle au niveau du visage de ses victimes qui toutes le dépassaient comiquement d'au moins une tête, et eut une charmante grimace de dégoût en apercevant Rose et Lily.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, vous ? Allez plutôt roupiller dans vos dortoirs, paresseuses que vous êtes, au lieu de faire du zèle !

Rose ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais Lily lui donna un coup de coude et elle se résigna à garder un prudent silence. Le convoi se mit en marche et pénétra dans les toilettes.

La puanteur maintenant familière les accueillit. Rusard laissa tomber seaux, éponges, serpillières et balais sur le sol humide, éclaboussant James, Albus, Rose et Lily au passage, puis sortit en marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles.

Tous se regardèrent, surpris.

- Waouh, quel revirement de situation ! fit Albus. C'est formidable, personne pour nous surveiller, on va pouvoir faire ça avec l'aide de la magie…

- Si j'étais toi, je ne serais pas si enthousiaste, répliqua Rose. S'il ne veut pas que nous utilisions de magie, il a tout à fait les moyens de nous empêcher de nous servir de nos baguettes.

- C'est un cracmol ! Tout le monde sait ça ! _Récurvite _!

Comme c'était à prévoir, rien ne se produisit.

- Il a certainement demandé l'aide d'un professeur, commenta Rose.

- Inutile de se demander lequel, dit James sur un ton très acide.

Le nom du professeur d'Enchantements flottait dangereusement dans l'air.

- On pourrait peut-être se mettre au travail, vous ne croyez pas ? proposa Lily.

Rose acquiesça, poussa un long soupir et enfila une paire de gants en plastique. Elle jeta un regard autour d'elle, complètement découragée. Merlin, que c'était immonde ! Ils ne finiraient jamais avant la nuit… Lily avait déjà commencé à frotter, et Rose ne put que l'imiter. Toutefois, rien ne se révéla insurmontable : un quart d'heure plus tard, les lavabos avaient retrouvé leur couleur blanche originelle et les miroirs réfléchissaient de nouveau avec fidélité la saleté des toilettes… ainsi que James et Albus, assis l'un en face de l'autre sur des seaux retournés, et tous deux penchés sur un objet que tenait James.

Rose sentit la fureur monter en elle à une vitesse effrayante, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de se mettre à hurler : Mimi Geignarde, de retour sur les lieux avec force de trompettes et d'éclaboussures, s'en chargea à sa place. Alors que le fantôme se répandait en insultes pas toujours judicieusement choisies contre James, que Lily piquait une crise d'hystérie en voyant les miroirs de nouveau couverts de boue et qu'Albus ne trouvait rien de mieux à faire que de rire aux éclats, Rose songea qu'il était temps de filer discrètement vers les dortoirs de Serdaigle pour finir sa nuit malheureusement, elle fut coupée dans son élan par l'arrivée imprévue, tardive et probablement particulièrement inopportune de Scorpius Malefoy.

- Oh… grimaça Rose en s'arrêtant net à la porte des toilettes. Je t'en prie, après toi…

- Rose, tu ne vas pas me laisser tomber maintenant ! gémit Lily en essayant tant bien que mal de recouvrir de plastique les deux miroirs encore propres.

Visiblement, elle avait définitivement renoncé à convaincre ses frères de lever le petit doigt.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce schmilblik ! cria Malefoy, un grand sourire s'étalant sur le visage histoire de donner encore plus de crédit à sa colère. Je crois qu'il va falloir que je retourne prévenir Rusard…

Un grand silence méfiant accueillit cette intervention extraordinairement charismatique.

- Oui, ben écoute, dans l'immédiat, je crois que ça ne sera pas nécessaire, fit James. Tiens, tu sais quoi, si tu nous aides, on te montrera ce qu'il y a là-dedans… Rusard le cachait dans ses chaussettes sales, je le lui ai piqué quand on est allé lui rendre visite hier…

- Te paie pas ma tête, je te prie, répondit Malefoy en se penchant malgré tout pour identifier l'objet que tenait James.

Un carnet noir, d'après ce que Rose pouvait voir. Un bête carnet noir, qui présentait malgré tout la particularité d'avoir été transpercé de part en part par un objet apparemment pointu, et pas vraiment avec douceur.

- Eh ? interrogea Malefoy, à juste titre dubitatif.

Même si elle en avait honte, Rose partageait sa surprise. Et à voir sa tête, Lily également.

- Il est très particulier : quand on écrit dedans, il répond, expliqua James le plus sérieusement du monde.

Rose réprima un mouvement d'humeur. Certes, ce n'était pas la première fois que James ramenait des objets magiques étranges, mais là, si Rusard le conservait dans ses chaussettes sales, on ne pouvait qu'émettre des réserves sur l'état sanitaire de cette nouvelle acquisition. Et puis d'abord, depuis quand son cousin était-il un voleur ?

- Aha, et que te raconte-t-il de beau ? interrogea Malefoy, franchement amusé.

Mais James n'eut pas le temps de répondre : Mimi poussa un long hurlement.

- Ça ! ÇA ! vociféra-t-elle, manifestement dans une fureur noire.

Rose releva vivement la tête vers le fantôme de la jeune fille dont le doigt translucide était pointé sur l'innocent petit carnet noir.

En cet instant précis, tous se posaient la même question existentielle : un ectoplasme énervé peut-il représenter un danger potentiel ?

- Ça suffit ! décida alors Malefoy, furieux de voir ainsi la situation échapper à son contrôle. Mimi, fiche le camp. Potter, donne-moi ce carnet.

Il s'approcha et le saisit, mais James ne le lâcha pas et eut un sourire insolent, et Rose leva les yeux au ciel.

- Tu t'adresses à qui, là ?

Pitoyable, songea Rose. Le fils de Harry Potter ne faisait vraiment pas honneur à son père, en ne montrant que si peu d'esprit.

- Ah, oui, c'est vrai que j'ai l'honneur de surveiller la famille au complet… rétorqua aussitôt Malefoy. Quatre traîtres à leur sang dans la même pièce, je comprends mieux pourquoi l'air est si peu respirable…

Albus se précipita sur lui, Rose et Lily réagirent instinctivement et bondirent sur eux pour les séparer, Rose attrapant Malefoy par l'autre bras, Lily saisissant Albus à l'épaule.

James, affichant un calme olympien, ouvrit la bouche mais avant qu'il n'eût pu lancer la réplique qu'il préparait, cinglante à n'en pas douter, Mimi, qui avait compris qu'on se désintéressait d'elle, fit un plongeon dans la cuvette la plus proche, ce qui envoya une gerbe d'eau sur le carnet.

Et là, Rose se demanda désespérément pourquoi, à Poudlard, l'enseignement de la chimie la plus élémentaire était négligé, l'empêchant ainsi définitivement de comprendre la réaction douteuse qui se produisait sous ses yeux. Du carnet s'éleva une fumée verte, épaisse, opaque, qui piquait les yeux et la gorge. Ce brouillard emplit les toilettes en quelques secondes, avant que quiconque eût pu réagir. Personne ne paniqua cependant, du moins jusqu'à ce que tous se sentent soulevés du sol.

Rose hurla. Longtemps. Son cri prit fin dans une quinte de toux provoquée par la fumée verte. Rose s'aperçut que Lily avait pris le relais, et que le larynx de sa cousine était plus solide que le sien. Elle remarqua également à travers la brume l'étrange position dans lequel le petit groupe se tenait : Albus et elle accrochés à Malefoy, Lily pendue à l'épaule d'Albus et Malefoy ainsi que James serrant toujours chacun une extrémité du carnet noir.

- Si j'étais vous – kof ! kof ! – je le – kof ! – lâcherais… suggéra Rose.

Ce qu'ils firent, sans se douter qu'une chute d'un mètre sur du carrelage peut se révéler douloureuse.

...~oOo~...

**Voilà, j'espère que vous n'avez pas été trop déçus de ne pas voir l'arrivée dans la nouvelle époque. Au moins, soyez sûrs qu'ils sont cette fois partis et bien partis...**

**Une chose, après lecture d'une review particulièrement éclairante : vous pouvez à juste titre vous étonner que le journal ait apparemment gardé sa capacité de réponse, même après destruction de l'horcruxe qu'il contenait. Notez simplement que James n'a ni précisé ce qu'il a écrit, ni le type de réponse que lui a fait le journal...**


	3. Mimi Geignarde, la malchanceuse

**Bonsoir lecteurs du soir ! (hum, soyez gentils, oubliez que j'ai dit ça...) Tout d'abord merci à mes deux revieweurs du chapitre précédent. Encore une fois, vos commentaires, impressions me font réellement plaisir et m'assurent que je n'écris pas en vain, que l'écriture reste une échappatoire légitime et fidèle au milieu de mes équas diff... (but de la manoeuvre : vous arracher des larmes d'émotion et vous amener tout naturellement à remplir le petit cadre tout en bas. Vous voulez me faire plaisir ? Faites comme si elle avait fonctionné...)**  
**Comme promis (mais ça ne durera pas, désolée...), un nouveau chapitre pas très longtemps après le deuxième. Je tenais quand même à arriver rapidement au voyage temporel proprement dit, histoire que le résumé ait un minimum de sens...**  
**J'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçus par les conditions de ce voyage, qui seront à la fois nébuleuses et pas très palpitantes... c'est l'un des tout premiers chapitres que j'ai écrits, c'est-à-dire il y a un an et demi, sans avoir alors la moindre idée de la direction dans laquelle cette fic partirait.**  
**Voilà voilà. Sur ces bonnes paroles (tout est relatif, n'est-ce pas !), il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture !**

...~oOo~...

BOUM ! Le choc fut rude lorsqu'ils touchèrent le sol. Rose fut de nouveau prise d'une violente quinte de toux.

- _A-Aer ev-vento_ ! parvint à articuler la voix rauque de James derrière elle.

La fumée se dissipa assez rapidement, mais il leur fallut néanmoins plusieurs secondes pour recouvrer une vision normale. Et ces quelques secondes suffirent pour qu'ils soient soudain tous méchamment plaqués sur le carreau et ligotés par des liens invisibles sans même avoir seulement eu le temps de prononcer le mot « maléfice ».

- Eh là ! rugit Albus, toujours très vif.

Lily poussa un petit cri apeuré. Rose regarda frénétiquement autour d'elle histoire de trouver un semblant d'explication à ce qui venait de se produire. Bizarrement, ils étaient toujours dans les toilettes des filles mais celles-ci semblaient avoir été nettoyées de fond en comble dans l'intervalle, et James et Albus n'y étaient sûrement pas pour grand-chose le petit cahier noir était innocemment ouvert à côté d'eux sur le carrelage miraculeusement blanc.

Leur agresseur se pencha alors vers eux, baguette à la main. C'était un jeune homme brun aux yeux noirs, qui paraissait avoir l'âge de James visiblement un étudiant si l'on en jugeait par l'insigne de préfet qui brillait sur sa poitrine, juste sous le blason de Serpentard, et sur le visage duquel se lisait un mélange de surprise, de colère, peut-être aussi de peur – visage par ailleurs exceptionnellement séduisant, ne put s'empêcher de noter Rose.

Attendez… préfet de Serpentard ? Mais le préfet de Serpentard, c'était l'abruti qui avait servi à seconder Rusard un instant plus tôt… quelque chose clochait, songea Rose, momentanément trop éberluée pour parvenir à une conclusion plus aboutie.

Quelques instants de silence s'écoulèrent, puis soudain tout le monde commença à parler en même temps.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Qui êtes-vous ? interrogea le jeune homme brun, la voix frémissante d'une rage à peine contenue.

Albus se répandait en jurons que la bienséance m'interdit de transcrire ici Lily et Rose testaient à leur manière l'acoustique des toilettes en hurlant des « quesskisspass quisséssa quesskonféparterre » à une fréquence singulièrement élevée tandis que James vociférait tous les sortilèges qui lui venaient à l'esprit sans prêter attention à sa baguette qui demeurait parfaitement inaccessible, dans la poche arrière de son jean. Seul Malefoy ne disait mot, il fixait d'un air hébété leur agresseur qui pointait toujours sa propre baguette sur eux.

Tout à coup la porte de l'une des cabines s'ouvrit à la volée et une jeune fille brune en sortit qui se mit à crier plus fort et plus aigu que tout le monde :

- DÉGAGEZ TOUT DE SUITE ! VOUS POUVEZ PAS ME LAISSER TRANQUILLE UNE MINUTE ? D'ABORD CE SONT DES TOILETTES POUR FILLES ICI…

Un sortilège lancé par l'inconnu – décidément très prompt – lui coupa le sifflet, ainsi qu'à tous les autres.

- _Mimi_ ? murmura James, abasourdi, dans le grand silence qui suivit cette tirade.

Rose cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Pas d'erreur, c'était bien Mimi Geignarde. Vivante. (Et James était écarlate.)

Le jeune homme brun prit une profonde inspiration.

- OK. On se calme. On se calme et on parle calmement.

James opina, toujours sous le choc. Rose songea que leur interlocuteur avait l'air si furieux que c'était sans doute à lui qu'il serait le plus difficile de rester « calme ». Un coup d'œil à Lily, qui semblait sur le point de faire une crise d'hystérie, la fit aussitôt changer d'avis.

- Vous êtes qui, pour commencer ? demanda-t-il.

- C'est à nous de vous poser la question, non ? Qu'est-ce qui nous est arrivé ? rétorqua illico James, soudain accusateur.

- Stop, James ! On a dit « calme », intervint Rose, un brin ironique sur la fin de la phrase. Ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver, tu vois bien que ce n'est pas lui le responsable… c'est juste un malentendu, il y a forcément une explication logique à tout cela ! Voici James, Albus Severus et Lily Potter, Scorpius Malefoy et moi-même Rose Weasley, énuméra-t-elle machinalement à l'attention de l'inconnu en désignant chacun de ses compagnons du regard. Nous sommes cousins, excepté Malefoy.

- Les Potter sont alliés avec les Weasley ? interrogea le jeune homme, stupéfait, mais avec quelque chose qui pouvait ressembler à une once de dégoût dans la voix.

Rose écarquilla les yeux. Ben alors, il n'avait jamais entendu parler du Trio d'Or ? D'où sortait-il, ce petit préfet inconnu au visage angélique ? Tais-toi, cerveau.

- Il faut croire, lança sèchement James. Ma mère est une Weasley, mon père un Potter, Harry Potter, pour être exact.

Il marqua une pause, un peu par habitude, s'attendant comme toujours à susciter une réaction plus ou moins admirative chez son interlocuteur. Cependant, cette réaction ne vint pas, ce qui surprit un peu tout le monde. Zut quoi, le fils du Survivant ! Le jeune homme aurait dû être, sinon impressionné, du moins un tantinet ébranlé, non ?

- Ceci dit, reprit James un peu gêné, je ne suis pas certain que dresser mon arbre généalogique soit une priorité présentement… Dites, ça vous ennuierait de nous détacher ? C'est pas que le carrelage soit glacé, mais…

- Attendez, vous ne m'avez pas répondu, qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ici exactement ? Je ne détache pas n'importe qui ! Surtout par les temps qui courent !

Les temps qui courent ? Il fallait qu'il se calme, l'autre. Relax, la vie est belle, il y a juste eu une explosion verte dans les toilettes, la résurrection de Mimi Geignarde et la nomination d'un second préfet mâle chez les Serpentard – Slugorn a dû finir par remarquer que Malefoy est incapable d'assumer convenablement ses responsabilités. Pas de quoi paniquer !

- On ne sait pas, s'énerva Rose. Nous étions tranquillement en train de nous dis…. de discuter, il y a eu un BANG, beaucoup de fumée, et un imbécile qui s'est amusé à nous ligoter comme de vulgaires véracrasses. Nous sommes des étudiants de Poudlard, précisa-t-elle, excédée. Des étudiants tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal !

- Je vois ça, ricana le jeune homme sans relever l'insulte. Bon, je vous libère, fit-il finalement à contrecoeur, le regard toujours soupçonneux.

Il marmonna une formule et Rose sentit que les liens disparaissaient. Tous se relevèrent en se frottant les membres.

- Je voudrais comprendre, lâcha enfin James. Ce bruit… Mimi Geignarde _vivante…_

Oui, bon, effectivement, _ça _c'était déjà un peu plus difficile à expliquer rationnellement.

L'inconnu eut une expression fugitive d'impatience teintée de mépris que Rose et Lily furent les seules à remarquer – mais, chacune de leur côté, elles estimèrent que c'était sans nul doute un simple effet de leur imagination durement mise à l'épreuve par cette situation pour le moins inédite.

- Pourquoi cela vous étonne-t-il ? demanda-t-il, la voix dénuée de tonalité.

Aucun n'imagina un seul instant que cette phrase eût pu signifier bien plus que les mots pris au pied de la lettre. James, Albus, Rose et Lily se regardèrent sombrement, et Lily expliqua timidement :

- Parce qu'il y a dix minutes à peine, nous avons demandé à son fantôme de libérer le plancher, elle faisait trop de bruit…

Un grand silence suivit cette tirade. Le jeune homme sembla réfléchir intensément. Puis :

- Vous… vous venez du futur, déclara-t-il finalement après un instant d'hésitation. C'est la seule solution.

Et la lumière se fit.

- Nous… nous ne sommes plus en 2022 ? demanda Rose, en mode bug.

L'inconnu eut un sourire qui apparut aux yeux de Rose comme peu approprié à la situation.

- Pas vraiment, non, fit-il. Nous sommes en 1943.

Nouveau grand silence. Ce fut comme un coup de massue. Remonté le temps. Ils avaient remonté le temps. En l'espace de quelques secondes, ils avaient parcouru un peu moins d'un siècle. Tous se regardèrent, blêmes. Non, ce n'était pas possible… un tel voyage dans le temps était juste inouï…

- Hahaha, lâcha finalement James avec sarcasme. Très, très drôle. Je dois avouer que le coup du sosie vivant de Mimi est tout à fait réussi. Qui est donc cette si charmante personne qui a bien voulu se prêter au jeu ?

L'inconnu haussa un sourcil. Le visage de James changea peu à peu de couleur et de franchement incrédule, passa à effrayé-tendance-livide.

… Mimi Geignarde, vivante. Tout concordait, en fait, songea amèrement Rose, avant d'être hantées, les toilettes du deuxième étage étaient parfaitement utilisables, et propres…

- C'est une plaisanterie, murmura Lily. Une plaisanterie…

- Mais comment… commença Albus, sans poursuivre.

Le jeune homme brun haussa un sourcil.

- Vous êtes mieux placés que moi pour le savoir, je crois.

… ou pas.

Merlin, dans quelle époque étaient-ils tombés ? Il fallait absolument voir quelqu'un qui pourrait les aider… qui était le directeur, en ce temps-là ?...

Après un huilage express, le cerveau de Rose se remit à fonctionner à toute allure. 1943… 1943… les moldus étaient en pleine seconde guerre mondiale, oui, mais elle n'avait quasiment pas affecté le monde sorcier… 1943… le décret sur la législation des importations de balais de fabrication scandinave… l'élection de Brutus Langueverte comme Ministre de la Magie… il n'avait pas fait long feu, celui-là, d'ailleurs… que, mais…

- Grindelwald, murmura-t-elle, et tous les visages se tournèrent instantanément vers elle. Il est au sommet de sa puissance, précisa-t-elle.

- Quelle joie ! commenta James. Nous débarquons en pleine guerre…

- Et puis…

Douche froide. Un regard échangé avec une Lily pâle comme la mort montra qu'elle aussi avait fait le lien.

- Et puis ? demanda Albus (qui, quand il s'agissait de connaissances en Histoire de la Magie, avait apparemment beaucoup hérité de son père).

- R… rien, c'est tout, je crois…

Elle rougit, sentant le regard du jeune homme brun peser sur elle. Dire maintenant ce à quoi elle venait de penser était pour le moins imprudent, surtout si l'on considérait que deux personnes « d'époque » étaient présentes à proximité.

- Je crois qu'il serait bon que nous allions voir le directeur, proposa James, volant au secours de sa cousine dont l'embarras était visible.

- Ça s'impose… approuva le jeune homme d'un ton froid en ouvrant la marche.

- Au fait… risqua Rose plus par acquis de conscience que sens pratique, quel est votre nom ?

Il était déjà dans le couloir, marchant d'un pas vif, et il ne se retourna pas mais elle l'entendit répondre :

- Tom Jedusor.

Nom qui ne lui évoqua strictement rien. En revanche, qui parut faire grande impression sur Scorpius Malefoy.

...~oOo~...

Quelques instants plus tard, ils arrivaient devant une statue en forme de Gargouille. Le dénommé Jedusor indiqua le mot de passe et elle pivota pour démasquer un étroit escalier de colimaçon.

- Le bureau du directeur est en haut, précisa inutilement Jedusor.

Ils montèrent jusqu'à l'épaisse porte en bois. Mais avant de toquer, Jedusor se tourna vers le petit groupe.

- Au fait, que faisiez-vous dans les toilettes pour filles ? demanda-t-il, le visage impénétrable.

- Nous pourrions te retourner la question, rétorqua immédiatement James.

Jedusor sembla ne pas se formaliser du soudain passage au tutoiement, pas plus qu'il ne releva le ton acerbe de James. Il eut cependant un sourire narquois qui laissa à Rose une impression plutôt désagréable. Elle attrapa la main de Lily et la serra brièvement.

- Moi ? Oh, je marchais dans le couloir quand, devinez quoi, j'ai entendu un grand bruit d'explosion qui venait des toilettes. Etrange, non ? Alors, poussé par la curiosité…

- Ça va… fit James. De toute façon nous n'avons pas de comptes à te rendre.

Jedusor avait un air réellement amusé. Rose restait perplexe, comme si quelque part dans son cerveau, on avait tiré une sonnette d'alarme, et peut-être pas par erreur. Etait-ce le hasard qui avait voulu qu'ils débarquent en 1943 précisément ? Quel autre enchantement dissimulait encore le carnet noir ? Mais elle ne put analyser plus longtemps la situation : Jedusor avait frappé trois coups à la porte, et une voix rauque leur intimait d'entrer.

Rose se pencha vers Lily et murmura, dans un irrésistible élan Miss-je-sais-tout-ien, probablement inscrit dans ses gènes :

- Si mes souvenirs sont bons, c'était le professeur Dippet qui était à ce poste à l'époque.

- Je ne doute pas une seule seconde de ta mémoire, répliqua Lily en souriant.

Jedusor ouvrit la porte.

- Bonjour, professeur Dippet, dit-il.

Rose s'autorisa une seconde d'autosatisfaction.

- Bonjour, Tom, salua le directeur, un petit homme ridé comme une pomme et fatigué comme un vieux parchemin, mais un vieux parchemin sur lequel étaient inscrites des paroles infiniment sages et anciennes. Je vois que vous nous amenez du monde… bonjour jeunes gens !

James, Albus, Lily, Rose et Scorpius répondirent d'un signe de tête, légèrement intimidés. Jedusor se chargea de résumer les faits. Le professeur Dippet écouta avec beaucoup d'attention, paraissant de plus en plus interloqué à mesure que le récit avançait, et pour cause : de mémoire de sorcier, jamais il n'avait entendu parler d'un voyage dans le temps aussi extravaguant.

- Etes-vous en train de me dire que ces jeunes personnes ont traversé… près d'un siècle pour nous rejoindre ?

Jedusor opina.

- Mais comment est-ce possible ? En êtes-vous certain ?

Rose songea avec agacement que l'heure n'était plus vraiment aux doutes. Mais le pauvre homme avait l'air complètement dépassé, et pour cause.

- Bon, tenta-t-il. Pourriez-vous me donner vos noms, pour commencer ?

James déclina les identités de tout le monde d'un ton très patient (que Rose ne put qu'approuver).

- Que faisiez-vous exactement lorsque… l'incident, disons, s'est produit ?

- Nous venions de trouver un carnet assez particulier, ayant entre autres pour caractéristique de répondre à toute phrase que l'on consigne à l'intérieur…. expliqua James, jugeant qu'il valait mieux jouer franc jeu s'ils voulaient un jour retourner dans leur cadre spatio-temporel habituel.

(Nul ne remarqua que Jedusor s'était soudain crispé. D'ailleurs, ce mouvement d'humeur ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde.)

- … nous essayions de… de déterminer d'où il venait, quand il a reçu de l'eau. Une fumée verte en est sorti, a empli l'endroit où nous nous trouvions. Par un drôle de concours de circonstances, il se trouve que nous étions tous les uns en contact avec les autres ainsi qu'avec le carnet c'est alors que nous avons été comme soulevés dans les airs et ne nous sommes retombés que lorsque nous avons lâché l'objet. Et paf ! nous étions en 1943, conclut-il un peu trop trivialement au goût de Rose.

- Pouvez-vous me montrer ce carnet ? demanda le directeur avec un calme tout à fait étonnant.

- Bien sûr, répondit James. Rose, tu peux…

- Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai, l'informa-t-elle d'une voix plate.

- Alb' ?

- Pas moi non plus.

- Lily ? Malefoy ? C'est pas vrai, ne me dites pas que personne n'a pensé à le récupérer ?

Devant l'absence totale de réaction qui résulta, James poussa un soupir qui en disait long sur la chute que venait de faire sa famille dans son estime.

- Ce n'est pas dramatique, mes enfants, éluda le professeur Dippet avec un sourire indulgent (Rose se demanda si James n'aurait pas également dû indiquer l'âge de chacun en même temps que leur noms). Nous allons aller le chercher.

Quelques instants plus tard, le directeur de Poudlard, accompagné d'étudiants fraîchement débarqués du futur ainsi que du préfet de Serpentard, marchait aussi vite que le lui permettaient ses vieilles jambes en direction des toilettes des filles du deuxième étage.

Mais il apparut que l'étrange carnet avait également un don de téléportation qui outrepassait allègrement les lois les plus élémentaires de Poudlard – notamment le principe d'anti-transplanage, car il s'était tout bonnement volatilisé. Ainsi que Mimi Geignarde, à nul n'avait prêté attention au moment de sortir (et qui avait sans doute dû se débattre un long moment avant de se libérer des liens qui l'entravaient et la bâillonnaient, tous droits réservés Tom Jedusor).

- Bon, fit une nouvelle fois Dippet, visiblement un peu perdu. Voilà qui est curieux. Retournons dans mon bureau, si vous le voulez bien. Il faudra bien sûr éclaircir ce mystère, mais en attendant, nous devons songer à examiner les, euh… dispositions qu'il convient de prendre en pareilles circonstances.

- Il serait temps, murmura James à l'oreille de Rose, qui approuva d'un vigoureux signe de tête.

Dippet, aussi intelligent et sage qu'il fût, n'avait définitivement pas la réactivité de Slugorn.

...~oOo~...

**J'aime pas la fin. Vous non plus ? M'étonne pas. Vous savez pourquoi ? Parce que ce n'était pas la fin prévue ; celle-ci est complètement artificielle. Mais j'essaie d'avoir des chapitres de longueur à peu près équivalente, et c'est pas facile, en fait. C'est pourquoi je vous pose la question : préférez-vous des chapitres de longueur variable (un jour : 1500 mots, la semaine suivante, 4500, par exemple) mais découpés de manière un tout petit peu plus judicieuse, ou bien quelque chose de plus régulier (pour info, actuellement je suis dans du c. 3000 mots selon le compteur de Word), mais avec des fins du type de celles que vous venez de lire (rassurez-vous, j'essaie quand même d'assurer un minimum de cohérence, hein !) ? C'est comme vous voulez.**

**... review, quand même ? *grand sourire***


	4. Dumbledore à la rescousse

**Bonsoir toutes et tous ! Merci d'abord pour toutes vos reviews ; au risque de me répéter, elles me font vraiment, vraiment plaisir et compensent d'une manière redoutablement efficace les gentillesses très relatives que mes profs peuvent avoir pour nous en ce moment.**

**Je poste un chapitre ridiculement court, vous m'en voyez désolée, mais c'est effectivement la seule solution si je veux rester à peu près cohérente dans le découpage de ce que j'ai déjà écrit ; promis, le suivant sera plus consistant - et j'espère, plus palpitant...  
Il ne se passe pour le moment toujours pas grand-chose. A vrai dire, il y a beaucoup de texte que je devrais couper, mais - et là, c'est un raisonnement purement commercial - je tiens à garder le plus d'avance possible pour me laisser le temps d'écrire et ainsi respecter la régularité de publication... ce qui exclut évidemment de raccourcir le texte que j'ai déjà tapé.**

**Bref, tout cela est de l'ordre des préoccupations de l'auteuse et ne devrait pas intéresser le lecteur ; donc je vous souhaite de passer un bon moment, et pensez à me laisser un petit mot, même si c'est pour me dire à quel point vous vous êtes formidablement ennuyé(e)...**

...~oOo~...

Dippet tourna les talons en direction de son bureau, bientôt suivi par James, Albus, Rose, Lily et Malefoy, ainsi que de Jedusor dont le visage restait toujours d'une inexpressivité étonnante.

En chemin, ils croisèrent le professeur Dumbledore et Lily faillit faire une attaque. Comme les autres, elle en avait beaucoup entendu parler par Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny mais il fallait avouer que le voir en chair et en os, vivant et en pleine forme qui plus est, pouvait se révéler un tantinet décoiffant. Tandis que Rose essayait vainement de calmer la respiration saccadée de sa cousine à coup de paroles douces et rassurantes, Dippet expliquait à Dumbledore la situation. Ce dernier ne laissa transparaître aucune émotion, mais il leur emboîta le pas jusqu'au bureau directorial. Une fois qu'ils furent tous réunis, Dippet reprit la parole, après avoir échangé un regard éloquent avec le professeur de métamorphoses.

- Mes enfants (rhââ ! ce qu'il pouvait être agaçant avec son « mes enfants ! »), nous devons nous assurer que vous dites la vérité. Ce n'est pas votre bonne foi que je mets en doute, assura-t-il aussitôt devant leurs airs choqués. Simplement, c'est une question de sécurité. On aurait pu… vous manipuler en vous faisant croire, par exemple, que vous étiez des étudiants du futur, de manière à… bref, ça n'a pas d'importance.

Il croisa les doigts sous son menton, soudain comme perdu dans une profonde rêverie. Quelques instants s'écoulèrent, tous observant une sorte de silence respectueux, puis Rose, jugeant qu'elle avait suffisamment attendu et que la situation pouvait tout à fait prétendre légitimer son impatience, questionna d'une voix hésitante :

- Euh… vous avez l'intention de nous faire boire du veritaserum ?

Dippet revint brusquement sur terre et parut un peu gêné de son « absence ». Il s'empressa de répondre :

- Non… si vous avez effectivement été manipulés, le veritaserum ne nous serait d'aucune utilité, car vous-mêmes êtes convaincus de venir de 2009…

Rose hocha la tête elle savait parfaitement qu'il lui répondrait cela, mais c'était juste histoire d'engager le dialogue, hein ! Lily lui donna un coup de coude malicieux. Rose réprima une forte envie de lui tirer la langue.

- Je vais utiliser un autre moyen, beaucoup plus simple et fiable…

L'estomac de Rose se noua lorsqu'elle vit Dippet s'approcher d'une haute étagère supportant de nombreuses fioles et instruments qui bourdonnaient d'une façon inquiétante. Allaient-ils subir un lavage de cerveau ?... Lily se rapprocha d'elle, également paniquée.

Toutes ses craintes se dissipèrent quand le sorcier s'empara d'une pièce de tissus noir complètement rapiécée. Le Choixpeau magique était une vieille connaissance ! Rose se remémora avec humour la peur qu'elle avait eue, ce jour-là même de sa première rentrée scolaire, lorsque le professeur McGonagall lui avait enfoncé sans ménagement le Choixpeau sur la tête. Elle avait sincèrement cru l'espace d'un instant qu'il allait tester ses compétences magiques… certes, elle s'était préparée tout l'été en potassant le programme scolaire des trois premières années d'étude, mais sous le stress, on ne savait jamais…

Sa bonne humeur se tinta d'une pointe de regret lorsqu'elle se rappela sa déception à l'annonce de sa maison – pendant plusieurs semaines, elle s'était sentit comme une étrangère, coupée de sa famille mais cette dernière l'avait vite consolée, en lui rappelant notamment la profonde amitié qui l'unissait aux Lovegood.

A ces souvenirs, si décalés de la situation présente, Rose amorça presque un éclat de rire, qui avorta lorsque Dumbledore l'aveugla à moitié avec le Choixpeau toujours trop grand pour elle. Elle se sentit tout à coup parfaitement ridicule derrière elle, elle entendit Malefoy ricaner. Bah, il pouvait bien faire le fier, dans un instant ce serait son tour !

Elle sursauta néanmoins quand le Choixpeau prit la parole, s'adressant à tout le bureau :

- Aaaaah ! cria-t-il d'une voix que Rose ne lui connaissait pas. Mais qu'est-ce que ça signifie ! Comment pouvez-vous me perturber ainsi ! Rose Weasley… elle n'était pas supposée naître avant six décennies, au moins ! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire, moi ? La répartir maintenant ?...

- Non, merci beaucoup, répondit Dippet. Tu feras ça dans quatre vingt ans. Merci.

Il ôta le Choixpeau de la tête de Rose et le reposa sur son étagère. Rose était un peu furieuse : elle aurait donc été la seule testée ?

- Comment fonctionne ce Choixpeau ? demanda Lily, curieuse.

- Je ne sais pas moi-même, avoua Dippet. Je me suis plusieurs fois penché sur la question sans jamais vraiment comprendre… Gryffondor était un sorcier exceptionnel, vraiment exceptionnel…

Bien malgré eux, Malefoy et Jedusor échangèrent un regard de connivence qui trahissait leur profonde incrédulité – mais n'échappa à personne. Rose, quant à elle, n'eut pas besoin de se forcer pour afficher un grand sourire.

- … maintenant que nous sommes sûrs que vous venez réellement… du futur, si l'on puit dire, reprit Dippet d'un ton beaucoup plus grave, il faut avant tout penser à vous renvoyer à votre époque. Vous n'êtes pas arrivés par les moyens traditionnels au reste, je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un voyage dans le temps qui s'étalerait sur une si longue durée. J'ai bien peur que les Retourneurs de Temps classiques ne puissent absolument rien pour vous… je crois que seule la compréhension du phénomène qui vous a amenés ici pourrait vous permettre de retourner d'où – ou plutôt de quand – vous venez.

Il fit une pause, guettant leur approbation. Rose cligna des yeux. Comme s'ils étaient mieux placés que lui pour analyser la situation…

- Ce carnet, qui a disparu…

- C'est sans doute Mimi qui l'a pris, interrompit James avec empressement.

Il rosit en croisant le regard de Rose.

- Mimi ? fit Dippet sans comprendre…

- Mimi Geignarde… répéta James. Chez nous, enfin je veux dire, dans votre futur, elle est…

- Chut ! fit aussitôt Lily d'un ton impérieux.

Tous les regards se tournèrent illico vers elle. Elle avait le visage de quelqu'un qui vient d'avaler une carotte de travers.

- Il faut faire très attention à tout ce que nous pouvons dire, expliqua-t-elle alors avec un sérieux qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

- Mais, Lily… reprit James, au contraire ! C'est sans doute pendant sa scolarité qu'elle a été…

- TAIS-TOI ! hurla Lily, l'air complètement terrifié à présent. Tu ne comprends pas ! Si nous modifions le passé, même d'une façon minime, en laissant s'échapper des informations sur ce que nous savons de l'époque… les conséquences sur notre présent pourraient être immenses !

Un silence effrayant s'abattit soudain sur la pièce. Chacun s'était brusquement propulsé dans le futur, l'imaginant… différent. Le cerveau de Rose se remit à turbiner avec force, au point qu'elle s'étonna que nul n'en entende la ventilation.

Si quelque chose était modifié à cette époque, en 1943… une année terriblement importante pour Poudlard… la guerre contre Voldemort… peut-être la donne serait-elle complètement autre, peut-être… peut-être l'oncle Harry serait-il… tué, ainsi que son père, sa mère… Ron et Hermione Weasley n'avaient-ils pas eux aussi pris une part active dans le conflit ? Ils n'en avaient jamais beaucoup parlé…

Silencieusement, Rose loua la présence d'esprit de Lily. Evoquer l'élément si peu anodin qu'était la mort prochaine de Mimi Geignarde ne pouvait pas ne pas être sans effet sur l'avenir : James avait raison, Mimi était certainement morte durant sa scolarité, et sans doute pas de manière naturelle.

- C'est vrai, fit enfin Dumbledore, qui prenait la parole pour la première fois. Nul, parmi les hommes de cette époque-ci – de 1943 – ne doit rien savoir de vous sur son futur, ou sur le futur en général. Si quelqu'un venait à être prévenu de ce qui arrivera dans les prochaines heures, les prochains jours, les prochaines années, il modifierait forcément son comportement en conséquence, et vous pourriez ne plus reconnaître votre époque lorsque vous y retournerez…

- Nous pourrions même ne jamais êtres nés, compléta Malefoy avec un bon sens étonnant, formulant à voix haute la conclusion terrible à laquelle Rose – et sans doute les autres également – venaient de parvenir.

- Exact, approuva Dippet. Depuis que vous êtes ici, vous avez peut-être déjà commencé à modifier votre présent.

En même temps qu'un nouveau silence, une chape de plomb recouvrit le bureau. Les paroles du directeur étaient lourdes de sens.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, reprit-il d'une voix qui se voulait rassurante. Nous trouverons un moyen de vous renvoyer chez vous, et si vous êtes suffisamment prudents, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème.

- En particulier, personne d'autre ne doit être au courant, compléta le professeur Dumbledore. Tom, nous pouvons compter sur votre totale discrétion, j'en suis certain ?

Tous les visages se tournèrent vers Jedusor, qui n'avait pas parlé depuis un moment.

- Bien sûr, professeur.

La voix de Jedusor était grave, mais Rose crut déceler une certaine froideur dans la manière dont il avait répondu à son professeur. Quoi qu'il en soit, il était clair que Jedusor et Dumbledore n'étaient pas amis intime. Curieux.

- Armando, je me chargerai personnellement de mener à bien toutes les recherches nécessaires pour remédier à cette situation fâcheuse, proposa-t-il ensuite. Elle ne tombe vraiment pas bien… si elle venait à s'ébruiter, on pourrait soupçonner l'un de ces malheureux étudiants d'être l'héritier de Serpentard !

Boum. Nouveau silence, nouveau bug. L'héritier de Serpentard. Il était au château en ce moment-même ? Non… c'était une légende ! Ah ben non, la Chambre existait, Rose l'avait même vue de ses yeux peu de temps auparavant (ou longtemps après, selon le point de vue)… mais alors… il allait l'ouvrir ! Libérer le monstre ! Qu'allait-il se passer ? Quel était le bougre d'imbécile d'auteur allumé qui avait arrêté la rédaction de l'Histoire de Poudlard aux années 1900 ?

- Ceci dit, reprit Dumbledore sans se soucier de la mine soudain effarée qu'affichaient les malheureux étudiants en questions, j'ai des contacts avec l'institut de Dumstrang le directeur m'a écrit plusieurs fois pour me prier de me rendre dans son établissement qui se dépeuple en raison de la menace Grindelwald. Je lui ai bien sûr rétorqué que je donnais la priorité à Poudlard, mais passons. Nous pourrions peut-être, en attendant de trouver le moyen de vous renvoyer chez vous, prétendre que vous êtes des Bulgares venus ici pour perfectionner votre anglais – et échapper au mage...

- Pourquoi pas Beauxbatons ? interrogea Albus Severus.

Rose ne pouvait qu'approuver la rudesse qu'elle perçut dans la voix de son cousin : la réputation de Dumstrang n'était plus à faire.

- Parce que l'accent bulgare est plus facile à imiter que l'accent français, répliqua aussitôt Dumbledore sur un ton d'évidence. Et aussi parce qu'il y a sans doute à Poudlard davantage d'élèves pratiquant le français que le bulgare…

Logique.

- Vous me parliez à l'instant d'une certaine Mimi ? rappela Dippet.

- Exact, fit James. Mimi Geignarde.

- C'est le surnom de Michelina Despres, intervint Jedusor avec un sourire amusé. Elle était dans une cabine lorsque l'incident s'est produit.

- Elle s'est sans doute enfuie avec le carnet, expliqua Lily.

- Pourquoi aurait-elle fait ça ? demanda James d'une voix abrupte, oubliant qu'il avait lui-même émis cette hypothèse quelques minutes plus tôt.

- James, tu prendrais la défense de celle qui s'est emparée de notre seule espoir de retour chez nous ? commenta Rose d'un ton malicieux (James prit un air angélique, genre « moi ? quelle idée saugrenue ! » qui ne convainquit personne). De toute façon nous ne devrions pas nous charger de la retrouver, ce ne serait pas prudent, n'est-ce pas professeur ?

- Tout à fait, acquiesça Dippet. J'irai la trouver, en outre il faut absolument nous assurer qu'elle restera muette au sujet de cette affaire. Pour l'heure, je vous suggère de vous rendre en toute discrétion dans vos dortoirs. Nous sommes dimanche, la plupart des élèves sont à Pré-au-Lard mais il reste les première et les deuxième année. Nous pourrions vous loger dans la salle commune des Serpentard – ne faites pas cette tête-là, les Serpentard sont des sorciers parfaitement civilisés – en attendant mieux elle n'est pas très peuplée, cette année. De surcroît, Tom pourrait, s'il l'accepte, vous couvrir, au cas où l'on vous poserait des questions trop indiscrètes – il me semble néanmoins que la curiosité poussée ne définisse pas vraiment les Serpentard, ce serait davantage une caractéristique de Gryffondor…

La température du bureau baissa soudainement d'un degré, tandis que Rose esquissait un sourire sincère.

- Souvenez-vous que moins vous serez impliqués dans cette époque – que ce soit par des actes ou des paroles – plus vous aurez de chance de retrouver un présent à l'image de celui que vous avez quitté. Dépêchons-nous, à partir du moment où vous aurez quitté ce bureau, chaque minute sera précieuse – et dangereuse. Je vous tiendrai aussi régulièrement que possible au courant de l'avancée de nos recherches.

Sur ces paroles joyeuses, Dippet leur fit signe de sortir. En se retournant une dernière fois vers le directeur avant de passer la porte, Rose croisa le regard du professeur Dumbledore, et comprit aussitôt l'origine de tout le respect que son oncle Harry avait pu avoir pour cette homme.

...~oOo~...

Le petit groupe, conduit par un Jedusor peu bavard, s'enfonça peu à peu vers les sous-sols sur château. Rose n'était jamais allée dans les couloirs qui menaient à la salle commune de Serpentard mais l'aspect véritablement inquiétant qui se dégageait des torches vertes fixées aux murs ne l'étonna pas plus que ça.

Tous marchaient en silence. L'atmosphère était lourde. Il était clair que James et Jedusor n'étaient pas faits pour s'entendre du reste, ils n'avaient pas plus d'un an de différence, et Rose était certaine de ne pas se tromper en songeant que les deux jeunes gens auraient régulièrement des échanges acides. Pourtant, il se dégageait du préfet une aura de puissance, peut-être due à la maîtrise de lui-même dont il semblait pouvoir faire preuve en toute circonstance – et tout particulièrement quand un groupe d'étudiants débarquait fraîchement du futur devant lui dans un boum ! retentissant.

Alors qu'elle se faisait cette réflexion, ils arrivèrent devant l'entrée de la salle commune des Serpentard. Le tableau qui en masquait l'ouverture était noir. Une toile noire. Genre « Poudlard, la nuit, en été, quand il n'y a absolument personne, même pas le chien du concierge. » Mais en plus sombre, si c'était possible.

- Sinistre, ne put s'empêcher de commenter James.

Jedusor haussa de nouveau un sourcil, eut un sourire, mais ne releva pas. Il n'était pas difficile de déterminer qui était le plus mature des deux, songea Rose.

- _Enigme_, prononça Jedusor et le tableau pivota.

- Et pédant, souffla James, cette fois de manière à ce que ni Jedusor, ni Malefoy ne l'entende.

Il avait compris la leçon.

...~oOo~...

**Voilà. Vous êtes autorisé(e) à me lancer des tomates si vous voulez (les reviews, entre autres, servent à ça :p).**


	5. Le mort qui radotait dans son sommeil

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors, pour commencer, un RàR... au début j'étais sceptique quant à cette méthode de réponse en différé, et puis j'ai tellement eu de boulot cette semaine que je n'ai pas pu vous répondre/remercier pour toutes vos reviews. Du coup je le fais maintenant. Merci du fond du coeur, vraiment.**

**Cmoa : **Merci pour les fleurs :o) Dumbledore en devine sans doute long, mais prudence, prudence... peut-il vraiment faire quoi que ce soit ?...  
Quant à la discussion entre Scorpius et Tom... hum... elle n'était pas prévue, mais maintenant que tu en parles... je vais y réfléchir, mais une chose est sûre, elle n'arrivera pas avant une dizaine de chapitres vu que je préfère ne pas trop modifier ce que j'ai déjà tapé. Merci beaucoup pour ta review, c'est vraiment gentil de continuer à suivre !

**Liyly : **Merci d'être passée ! Et d'aimer xD L'action, effectivement, ne viendra pas tout de suite tout de suite ; à vrai dire, nos protagonistes vont plutôt avoir tendance à la fuir... mais elle les rattrapera sans mal, sois-en certaine ^^

**Ochoïka : **En fait je me rends compte que j'aime prendre mon temps ;o) Merci beaucoup pour ta review, et c'est gentil de m'épargner les tomates ^^ !

**Zenut : **tes compliments me font rougir... comme une tomate. (Oui, bon, jeu de mots trèèèès spirituel...) C'est vraiment adorable, et j'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas ! Merci, merci, merci pour cette review...

**Encore merci à vous tous ! Et bonne lecture...**

...~oOo~...

La salle commune des Serpentard, oh ! surprise, était à dominante verte. Un vert assez sinistre, du reste, surtout pour quatre Gryffondor en mode E.T. téléphone maison. A cette heure-ci, elle était vide.

Au fait…

- Quelle heure est-il ? demanda soudain Rose.

James leva le bras et tira machinalement sa manche…

- Inutile de te fatiguer, James. Ta montre indique l'heure qu'il était lorsque nous avons quitté notre époque, plus le temps écoulé depuis que nous sommes ici.

- Ma chère cousine, apprends que je ne suis pas complètement stupide _non plus_ et que…

- 17h, coupa Jedusor, amusé, sans attendre la fin de l'échange. Rassurez-vous, vous avez encore un peu de temps avant que les élèves ne reviennent de Pré-au-Lard, quoique avec le froid…

- Et quel jour sommes-nous ? interrogea encore Rose, consciente de la puérilité apparente de ses questions.

- Le 15 novembre. Les vacances sont dans un mois, la renseigna aimablement Jedusor. Voilà l'escalier qui mène au dortoir des filles. Voyez la cinquième chambre, vous trouverez deux lits de libres, je crois qu'il n'y a que Prince en deuxième année. Pour les garçons, c'est en face. Il faudra vous partager entre les chambres une, deux et quatre, respectivement avec les cinquième, sixième et première année…

Au moment de prononcer « première année », il jeta un regard éloquent à James, qui le prit très mal et s'enferma dans un silence bougon. La guerre n'était pas déclarée, mais ça n'allait pas tarder, songea Rose avec une redoutable perspicacité.

- Je vous laisse, bonne soirée, fit soudainement Jedusor.

Et il tourna les talons sans plus mot dire.

Surpris par ce départ pour le moins brutal, James, Rose, Albus, Lily et Malefoy échangèrent des regards perplexes, puis Lily déclara en haussant les épaules qu'elle montait faire son lit.

- Rose ? fit-elle en se tournant vers sa cousine, guettant son approbation.

Rose croisa le regard de Lily, comprit qu'il y avait autre chose, répondit :

- Bien sûr. On se retrouve tous en bas dans dix minutes pour faire le point ?

… et gravit l'escalier en colimaçon à la suite de Lily. Quelques secondes plus tard, elles entraient dans la chambre cinq, heureusement déserte. Un silence s'installa tandis que Rose et Lily se livraient à un combat acharné contre leurs draps qui avaient l'agaçante manie de se replier tout seul si on ne les maintenait pas assez fermement, puis leurs polochons qui pendant ce temps avaient entamé une bataille dans un coin de la chambre et qu'elles parvinrent à séparer juste à temps, alors qu'ils étaient sur le point de se déchirer mutuellement. Quand enfin elles purent s'écrouler sur leurs lits respectifs cette fois convenablement faits, elles étaient en nage.

- Tu voulais me dire ?... commença Rose, la respiration saccadée.

- Voldemort… haleta Lily, couchée sur son lit, les yeux fermés. Il est ici… à Serpentard… Il ne faut pas… il ne faut pas…

- Je sais, fit Rose en se redressant brusquement, retrouvant tout à coup toute son énergie. Il ne faut surtout pas qu'il sache d'où nous venons. Plus que quiconque, il est susceptible de modifier notre présent de manière radicale si nous l'amenons à poser des actes qu'il n'aurait pas commis… en temps normal, si je puis dire.

- Rose, gémit Lily, dans quelle galère nous sommes-nous fourrées ?...

Question-piège. Euh… Jocker ? Rose s'avéra en effet incapable de répondre. Des deux, habituellement, c'était elle la moins courageuse, la moins endurante, la moins forte au point de vue psychologique la détresse de Lily lui faisait mal. Mais qu'aurait-elle pu dire, elle qui se sentait plus perdue encore ?

Quelques secondes de silence s'écoulèrent encore, puis Lily reprit :

- Il faudrait que nous l'identifiions rapidement.

Aucune équivoque n'était possible quant à celui que désignait ce « il ».

- « Voldemort » est forcément un pseudonyme, éluda Rose. Et nous ne savons pas à quoi il ressemblait… Sur les photos qu'on croise dans les archives de la Gazette, il est chauve et il a les yeux rouges. En même temps, il a soixante-dix ans… En fait, on ne sait rien de sa vie « d'avant » !

- Exact, répondit Lily. Ça pose un léger problème technique. Il faudra attendre demain matin, au petit déjeuner. Nous aurons tous les Serpentard sous les yeux. Avec un peu de chance… Dis, crois-tu qu'il faille en parler à mes frères… et à Malefoy ?

- Certainement pas à Malefoy, rétorqua aussitôt Rose. Il serait fichu d'aller le trouver pour se faire embaucher comme mangemort avant-gardiste…

- Ne dis pas ça ! s'exclama Lily, une nuance de reproche dans la voix. Il est trouillard, égoïste, égocentriste…

- … déloyal, méprisant, arrogant…

- … lâche comme tout, et précisément pas du genre à courir volontairement se battre pour une idéologie, si proche de ses convictions soit-elle !

- C'est clair… approuva finalement Rose.

Toutes deux éclatèrent de rire au même moment, ce qui leur fit du bien.

- D'ailleurs, poursuivit Lily lorsqu'elle eut retrouvé son sérieux, je ne suis même pas certaine qu'il fasse un si grand cas de la présumée pureté du sang, comme il le prétend. Son père a trop souffert de la guerre pour lui avoir inculqué cette valeur, selon moi. Il s'en sert pour se moquer de mes frères, mais ça doit s'arrêter là…

- Je n'irais peut-être pas jusqu'à ce degré d'optimisme, répondit Rose. La « valeur », comme tu dis, était bien antérieure à la guerre… et sans doute trop profondément ancrée dans les traditions des grandes familles de sorciers pour être totalement balayée par le traumatisme général qu'a laissé le passage de Voldemort. Si mes souvenirs sont bons, en plus d'être un Malefoy, il a aussi du sang des Black dans les veines, et exception faite du parrain de ton père, on ne peut pas vraiment dire que cette famille ait été un modèle de tolérance à l'égard des moldus… donc méfiance tout de même.

Lily opina, songeuse.

- Et mes frères ? Faut-il leur en toucher mot ?

- Je ne sais pas… ils finiront par s'en rendre compte, j'imagine ? Alors autant le leur dire tout de suite avant qu'ils ne nous reprochent d'avoir gardé le silence sur une question si grave…

- Tu sais, ils sont tellement mauvais en Histoire de la Magie qu'à ce niveau-là, je ne réponds plus d'eux !

Rose eut un sourire.

- Mais là, tu as raison, c'est une question de prudence, reprit Lily. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux qu'ils prennent conscience du danger avant de commettre une bourde…

- La bourde, je crois qu'on l'a déjà commise, remarqua Rose. Mais c'est vrai. Dès que nous en aurons l'occasion...

- Rose ! coupa Lily, soudain paniquée. On leur avait dit dix minutes !

Cinq secondes et demie plus tard, elles essuyaient un discours plantureux de James sur l'art de la ponctualité, échangeant de temps à autre des regards complices qui trahissaient leur ennui profond.

- Je ne voudrais surtout pas vous interrompre, fit alors la voix grinçante de Malefoy alors que James en arrivait au chapitre sur l'honneur Gryffondorien, mais il me semble qu'il y a des sujets de conversation plus intéressants et plus urgents…

- Pas faux, reconnut (sans mal) Lily, ravie que James soit coupé dans son élan. Mais nous devons rester dans la salle commune, Dippet a dit qu'il nous rejoindrait ici… ceci dit les Serpentard ne vont pas tarder à débarquer, donc peut-être vaudrait-il mieux monter dans notre chambre ? A part Rose et moi, il n'y a qu'une seule fille qui l'occupe. Ça éviterait les questions embarrassantes.

Tous hochèrent la tête en signe d'approbation. Le problème arriva juste ensuite, lorsqu'il fut temps de _monter_ jusqu'à la chambre en question.

Visiblement, les garçons de Serpentard ne valaient pas tellement mieux que ceux de Gryffondor : le grand Salazar avait lui aussi prévu un petit divertissement au cas où quelques représentants de la gente masculine se montreraient un peu trop entreprenants envers les jeunes filles de sa maison. L'escalier en colimaçon se changea en un long serpent vert dès que James eut posé le pied sur la première marche. Rose poussa un petit cri de stupeur, qui se mua en un franc éclat de rire.

Le serpent en lui-même n'était pas dangereux : il se contentait de faire onduler ses anneaux du plus vite qu'il le pouvait, rendant l'ascension tout simplement impossible.

- Bon, je pense qu'il va falloir trouver une autre solution, conclut Lily devant l'obstination vaine de James qui tentait pour la quatrième fois de contrer le mouvement quasi-brownien du reptile.

Acceptant sa défaite, James acquiesça d'un signe de tête et se laissa tomber sur le sol de la salle commune. En se relevant, il adressa un regard furieux à un Malefoy hilare.

- Toi, tu ne pouvais pas prévenir, bien sûr ! Tu le savais, pourtant, toi qui connais bien cette maison !

… Malefoy s'abstint évidemment de répondre. A ce moment précis, le tableau noir qui masquait l'entre de la salle commune de Serpentard pivota, laissant passer la silhouette voûtée du professeur Dippet.

- Vous êtes là, approuva-t-il avec un sourire en les voyant.

Quoi, il s'imaginait qu'ils étaient indisciplinés au point de partir à la découverte du monde sans plus se soucier de rien ?

- Vous avez trouvé Mimi ? s'enquit immédiatement James.

Rose et Lily pouffèrent. Mais à leur grande déception, Dippet hocha négativement la tête.

- Pas encore. Elle n'est pas dans sa salle commune, ni dans la bibliothèque. Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que nous attendions demain l'accoster après le dîner, devant tout le monde, serait à mon sens une très mauvaise idée, et nous ne la trouverons pas, je pense, d'ici là. Vous êtes-vous installés ?

Ils opinèrent.

- Parfait. Je suis navré, mais je crains que les autres Serpentard ne tardent plus à revenir, je viens de croiser un groupe de sixième année le froid a écourté leur sortie. Il vaudrait sans doute mieux que vous ne restiez pas ici. Je peux demander à l'infirmière de vous accueillir pour la soirée, elle ne pose jamais beaucoup de questions et est d'un naturel très discret. Je lui dirai de vous ouvrir l'une des chambres individuelles. Sans toutefois aller jusqu'à la mettre dans la confidence, j'entends. Tom n'est pas là ?

- Non, il parti aussitôt après nous avoir indiqué nos dortoirs, répliqua James d'un ton très froid.

- Tout à fait lui, toujours très effacé, commenta Dippet, une pointe d'affection non dissimulée dans la voix. Ce n'est pas un souci, je vous conduis à l'infirmerie séance tenante. Vous dînerez là-bas, et vers vingt heures je vous introduirai aux autres élèves de Serpentard. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit nécessaire de prévenir les élèves des autres maisons, ils ne remarqueront peut-être rien, les temps sont si troublés...

Il marqua une pause. Probablement faisait-il allusion à la présence de l'hériter de Serpentard entre les murs du château… Il fallait qu'ils éclaircissent cette histoire, songea Rose. Même si la menace Voldemort était de loin la plus urgente, mieux valait jouer la carte prudence dès le commencement du jeu et se tenir au courant de la présence potentielle d'un monstre sanguinaire à proximité.

- Avez-vous des questions ? reprit Dippet. Non ? Eh bien allons-y.

Ils se dirigèrent donc en silence vers l'infirmerie. Lorsqu'ils en passèrent la porte, Rose ne fut pas tellement étonnée de constater qu'elle n'avait pratiquement pas changée en soixante ans : les mêmes lits de fer s'alignaient toujours le long des murs, entourés de rideaux blancs d'une propreté irréprochable.

L'infirmière, une vieille femme d'allure candide et qui en dépit de ses charentaises dépareillées inspirait une confiance immédiate, accourut vers eux, plutôt surprise de voir entrer dans l'infirmerie un groupe d'élèves déjà âgés et néanmoins inconnus de ses services, accompagnés du directeur en personne.

- Madame Potiron, puis-je vous demander… commença Dippet en l'entraînant un peu à l'écart.

Ils discutèrent quelques secondes, Mme Potiron ne parut pas scandalisée d'être contrainte de céder une chambre durant quelques heures à des Bulgares, Dippet la remercia et fit signe à James, Albus, Rose, Lily et Malefoy de la suivre.

- Je reviendrai pour vingt heures, rappela-t-il inutilement avant de tourner les talons.

- Venez, mes enfants, appela l'infirmière d'une voix que les années avaient éraillée.

Encore « mes enfants » ? Etait-ce l'époque ? Zut, alors, quoi.

Elle les fit passer dans une chambre plutôt étroite, à peine meublée : un lit de fer, une table de nuit, une chaise pour les visiteurs et une armoire se bousculaient dans cinq mètres carré.

- Bon, fit James en se laissant tomber sur le lit, une fois que l'infirmière les eut laissés seuls. Par quoi on commence ?

Son air nonchalant, l'air de je-suis-dans-une-galère-monstre-mais-je-tiens-visiblement-à-profiter-de-l'aventure ne plut pas vraiment à Rose.

- Par t'engueuler de nous avoir mis dans une situation pareille, avec ton histoire de carnet, proposa-t-elle, sarcastique.

La colère montait en elle à une vitesse alarmante.

- Non, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment, la reprit Lily doucement.

- Lily, ouvre les yeux ! Nous sommes en 1943, tu entends ? 1943 !

Rose prenait enfin la mesure de ce qui lui arrivait. Coincée dans une autre époque, avec des chances de survie particulièrement minces puisqu'à tout moment ils pouvaient commettre une erreur qui conduirait à annuler leur naissance cinq décennies plus tard… et qui plus est, Voldemort adolescent à proximité.

Non, ce n'était vraiment pas juste. Elle était la fille de Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger, la nièce de Harry Potter, celui qui avait vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres elle ne pouvait pas, en quelques minutes, le temps d'une dispute avec Malefoy, elle ne pouvait pas avoir entamé un processus qui réduirait à néant le travail de son oncle… c'était impossible… elle n'avait pas le droit…

Rose sentit sa gorge se nouer, puis ses glandes lacrymales s'activer plus que nécessaire. Elle s'assit à son tour sur le lit et se cacha le visage de ses deux mains, indifférente à ce que pourraient dire les autres devant ce manque flagrant de courage gryffondorien l'heure n'était plus vraiment aux conflits entre maisons.

Mais James passa un bras autour des épaules de sa cousine.

- Rosinette… on va s'en sortir, tu verras ! Dippet et Dumbledore sont des sorciers très compétents, ils trouveront une solution. Rapidement. Et je te promets qu'après je n'adresserai plus jamais la parole au fantôme de Mimi Geignarde.

Mais qu'il était bête.

A travers ses sanglots, Rose étouffa un petit rire. Lily prit place à côté d'elle.

- Allez, va ! dit-elle d'une voix rassurante. C'est vrai que c'est étrange, et certainement dangereux, mais après tout, tant que nous sommes là, c'est que l'avenir n'a pas été modifié de façon importante, n'est-ce pas ?

C'était vrai. Malgré tout, ils avaient une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête, et il y avait mieux, comme manière de finir leur scolarité.

- Rose, dit Albus d'une voix grave. J'ai confiance. Je suis sûr que nous serons bientôt de retour chez nous. Il faut juste que nous soyons prudents. A ce propos, peut-être que le moment est un peu mal choisi pour évoquer ce sujet, mais je crois que c'est important. Dippet a parlé de l'héritier de Serpentard.

Rose opina. Elle devait se reprendre. Elle se moucha, s'essuya les yeux, et s'efforça de raisonner de nouveau calmement.

- Nous ignorions tous que l'héritier était passé par Poudlard, poursuivit James. Même toi, Malefoy, c'est ce que tu as dit, pendant que les filles étaient là-haut.

Malefoy inclina la tête. Il se tenait debout, les bras croisés, près de la porte, le visage blême. Sans prendre part à cette larmoyante scène de famille, il ne devait pourtant pas en mener bien large non plus.

- Il faut que nous en apprenions davantage, observa Lily. Dippet a effectivement évoqué cet héritier, mais il n'a pas précisé ce qui se tramait exactement. Nous savons que c'est lui qui est supposé ouvrir la Chambre, et libérer le monstre qu'elle abrite pour qu'il débarrasse l'école des enfants de moldus, ceci d'après l'Histoire de Poudlard. Ce que le livre ne dit pas, c'est quand, ni bien sûr qui.

- Pour ma part, j'ignorais que l'héritier était déjà passé par l'école par le passé… je veux dire en 1943… déclara Rose, la voix un peu aiguë. Bref, j'ignorais que la Chambre avait été ouverte avant que l'oncle Harry n'y descende.

- Et visiblement, c'est le cas, fit James sombrement. Sinon Dippet ne l'aurait pas évoqué. Si nous nous résumons : actuellement, la Chambre est ouverte, l'héritier est sur le terrain, et il fait apparemment parler de lui.

- Bonne chose, fit cyniquement Albus. Ça veut dire qu'une fois de retour à notre époque, nous aurons la certitude que jamais il ne viendra dans l'école…

- Tu peux voir les choses comme ça, répondit James très sérieusement. D'ailleurs non, c'est faux, se reprit-il. Si l'héritier a des descendants… Mais peu importe. Pour le moment, nous sommes en 1943 et il y a un monstre en liberté.

- Nous sommes de sang pur, fit très justement remarquer Lily.

- Il n'empêche que si l'héritier apprend qui nous sommes, il risque de se montrer très intéressé, répliqua Rose. Imagine-toi : tu es l'héritier de Serpentard, tu as une tâche d'envergure à accomplir et tu connais des personnes tout droit venues du futur, donc à même de t'expliquer toutes les erreurs à ne pas commettre pour mener à bien ladite tâche… tu n'aurais pas envie d'en profiter ?

- Exact, approuva James. D'ailleurs, il ferait bien de profiter de notre science : je ne pense pas qu'il arrive un jour à vider complètement l'école des enfants de moldus. Nous le saurions, si un tel événement avait un jour eu lieu, même si l'Histoire de Poudlard s'arrête en 1902… Seulement, quand on y réfléchit bien : si par malheur nous venions à l'aider indirectement dans sa tâche, certes nous n'en mourrions pas, mais il y aurait fort à parier que plus tard, l'école ne reçoive plus de nés-moldus : conséquence directe, Hermione ne met jamais les pieds à Poudlard, ce qui signifie qu'elle ne rencontre ni Ron ni Papa. Vous imaginez le tableau ? Non seulement cette perspective compromet gravement la naissance de Rose, mais en plus Hermione ne peut pas les aider dans leur combat contre Voldemort, et nous savons tous que sans elle, Papa ne serait pas vivant aujourd'hui – je veux dire, le aujourd'hui de notre présent… En clair, nous avons beau être nés de parents sorciers, l'héritier de Serpentard représente pour nous une menace potentielle.

- A ce compte-là, observa Lily, tout Poudlard représente pour nous une menace potentielle. Si nous laissons une seule information filtrer concernant l'avenir, n'importe quel élève peut en tenir compte, même brièvement, et modifier notre présent par son comportement…

- L'héritier plus qu'un autre !

- De toute façon nous devons absolument être d'une prudence totale, dit Lily. Avec tous.

- Ça ne sera pas suffisant, répliqua Rose. Je ne veux pas jouer les pessimistes, mais nous allons être entourés en permanence de Serpentard, et pour ce qui est de la magie noire, ils en connaissent un rayon.

- Où veux-tu en venir ?

- J'imagine qu'aucun d'entre nous ne maîtrise l'occlumencie ?

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Rose soupira, et se résigna à leur prodiguer un cours express. Comme c'était à prévoir, nul ne se sentait capable de fermer son esprit, pas même Malefoy.

- C'est terrible, dit James d'une voix sombre. Je n'avais pas pensé qu'une telle magie pouvait exister. C'est absolument effarant, et très mauvais signe pour nous. L'héritier est logiquement un sorcier puissant. Si quelqu'un maîtrise la légilimencie ici, c'est bien lui.

J'en connais un autre qui pourrait postuler pour l'emploi, songea Rose. Et vu l'expression de son visage, Lily s'était fait la même réflexion.

… Voldemort n'était vraiment pas un sorcier qu'on aurait pu qualifier de « faible ».

- Vous pensez que c'est lui qui tuera Mimie Geignarde ? l'héritier ? fit soudain Albus.

Ah oui, tiens, c'était une idée. Silence dans la salle. Chacun méditait cette possibilité.

- Ça ne me paraîtrait pas improbable, répondit lentement James. Je crois me souvenir qu'elle avait laissé échapper devant moi qu'elle était une enfant de moldus. Mais si tel est le cas, il y a intérêt à ce que nous retrouvions le carnet avant le meurtre !

- James, comment peux-tu dire ça… commença Albus, choqué.

- Ce carnet, parlons-en, intervint Rose d'un ton brusque. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de le voir. Il était vide ?

- Totalement vide, assura James. Pourtant, quelqu'un a dû s'acharner dessus, vu son état, comme transpercé de part en part par je ne sais quoi et pour je ne sais quelle raison. Il y avait bien de l'encre renversée sur certaines pages au milieu, mais le reste était vierge. Cela dit, je crois bien que la page de garde avait été arrachée.

- Et tu disais qu'il répondait lorsqu'on écrivait à l'intérieur ?

- « Répondre » ? Pas exactement. Le soir où je l'ai piqué, c'est à dire hier pour nous, j'ai laissé tomber une goutte d'encre à l'intérieur. Elle a été comme « bue » par la page et j'ai vu des mots s'écrire d'eux-mêmes, dans le coin le moins abîmé.

- Quels mots ?

- C'est précisément _ça_ qui est curieux. Ils n'avaient ni queue ni tête… au début, est apparu « … heuseme… »

- Dans ce cas-là, dis « un » mot, pas « des » mots.

James lança à Rose un regard furibond.

- Un « morceau de mot », plutôt, ajouta Lily, taquine.

- Bref, poursuivit James en parlant un peu plus fort qu'auparavant. J'ai écrit « Bonjour, je m'appelle James Potter » et il a de nouveau bu l'encre. Tout de suite après, j'ai pu déchiffrer d'autres bribes : « trouv… », « … jours su que certaines pers… », « … llement honte de ce qui s'était pass… » au fur et à mesure, l'encre s'éclaircissait. Le carnet me faisait un peu l'effet d'être enroué, comme s'il n'avait pas été activé depuis longtemps. Sur le coup, j'ai pensé que c'était un objet qui venait de la boutique de l'oncle Georges… Mais j'ai remis un peu d'encre sur la page, et il a sorti « … jour Harr... Potter... sûr que je sais quelque chose de la Chambre des Secrets ! A mon ép… »… et là j'ai tout de suite trouvé la situation plus intéressante. Seulement, à ce moment-là, Arthur Finnigan est arrivé dans le dortoir, branché en mode préfet-de-mauvaise-humeur-parce-que-Gryffondor-a-encore-perdu-des-points-à-cause-des-Potter, alors j'ai arrêté là la « discussion ».

James acheva sur ces mots son récit. Rose demeura songeuse, ne parvenant pas à rassembler toutes les idées que la description de cet étrange objet avaient fait jaillir en elle. Il lui semblait qu'il y avait quelque chose de fondamental à comprendre, peut-être même d'urgent – sans doute était-ce à cause de la mention de la Chambre – mais il lui était impossible de mettre le doigt sur quelque chose de précis. Elle avait l'impression que ses pensées s'entrechoquaient avec rage dans son cerveau, se bousculant pour obtenir les meilleures synapses difficile, dans ces conditions, de rédiger une synthèse claire du problème.

- Comment est-il possible qu'il nous ait fait changer d'époque ? finit-elle par demander un peu en désespoir de cause. Est-ce que c'est en lien avec le triste état dans lequel il était ?

- Ça, seuls Dumbledore et Dippet pourraient nous le dire, répliqua James. Rose, je t'assure que je ne me doutais pas qu'un truc pareil pourrait arriver…

- Evidemment que tu ne pouvais pas t'en douter, dit Lily d'une voix apaisante avant que Rose eût pu riposter quoi que ce soit. Et l'heure n'est vraiment pas aux règlements de comptes, poursuivit-elle sèchement à l'adresse de sa cousine.

Rose se contenta de pincer les lèvres. Cette manière typiquement gryffondorienne d'excuser tout responsable d'une situation moche sous prétexte qu'il avait fait preuve de « courage » commençait singulièrement à l'agacer, mais dans le fond, elle devait bien admettre que Lily avait raison et que s'ils se divisaient, les chances de rentrer un jour chez eux s'aminciraient drastiquement.

...~oOo~...

**Voilà pour l'épisode "journal"... à votre avis, quelle serait la réaction de Mimi s'il lui prenait l'envie d'ouvrir ledit carnet à la page où ces mots sont inscrits ?  
(Elorina, l'art d'inciter ses lecteurs à reviewer de manière détournée...)**


	6. Le mythe Severus, un conte de cheveux

**JE SUIS EN VACANCEUH, JE SUIS EN VACANCEEEEEUUUUH !**  
**(Pardon. J'aurais dû vous prévenir de vous boucher les oreilles. Toutes mes excuses pour le dérangement.)**  
**Un chapitre un peu court (j'ai honte, vraiment), mais important. Très important.**  
**... sauf que vous ne saurez peut-être pas tout de suite pourquoi xD**  
**Bonne lecture !**

_**RàR :**_

_**Cmoa : **Tu n'es pas la seule à te sentir frustrée de ne rien pouvoir "dire" aux personnages, crois-moi ! En écrivant, il m'arrive fréquemment de traiter Rose d'idiote lorsque je vois son aveuglement... (en même temps j'en suis un peu beaucoup responsable ^^) Scorpius sait des choses, mais il distillera ses connaissances trèèès lentement, et ne nous apprendra rien de plus que ce que le canon dit - je préfère éviter de trop en ajouter ; en ce qui me concerne, les fictions "parallèles au canon" me perturbent toujours un peu. Cela dit, le petit Malefoy servira tout de même de pivot - et c'est bien pour ça qu'il est là... Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis contente que tu continues de suivre !_

_**Ochoïka : **C'est drôle de vous voir toutes intriguées par Scorpius ! Nom d'un niffleur, c'est Tom, LE personnage intéressant de l'histoire ! ^^ Mais je comprends quand même, et j'espère répondre à tes attentes - pas tout de suite cependant, parce qu'il reste encore pas mal de péripéties avant que son rôle ne devienne réellement prépondérant. Je me concentre surtout sur Rose, puisque c'est son point de vue que j'ai choisi ; étant donné qu'entre Scorpius et elle c'est loin d'être le grand amour, forcément, on ne sait pas trop ce que pense ledit Malefoy... Enfin selon moi il est tout aussi bouleversé que les autres de ce qui lui arrive, et lui n'a pas de présence familiale à ses côtés pour le soutenir, donc franchement j'aimerais pas être à sa place xD Au sujet des premières hypothèses sur l'héritier, ben... tu vas voir, y en a déjà dans ce chapitre ! :) Merci pour ta review !_

...~oOo~...

Le temps commençait à leur paraître long, lorsqu'on frappa à la porte de la chambre. Malefoy ouvrit, et l'infirmière entra, portant un plateau chargé de sandwiches.

- Bon appétit, dit-elle simplement avant de repartir. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas.

Brave femme, inconsciente de l'horrible réalité à laquelle ils faisaient face. James, Albus, Rose, Lily et Malefoy se mirent à manger en silence. Rose hésitait. Malefoy était présent, elle ne voulait pas confier ses craintes au sujet de Voldemort devant lui d'un autre côté, elle aurait voulu que ses cousins prêtent également attention aux Serpentard à qui ils seraient présentés un peu plus tard, histoire de déterminer qui parmi eux semblerait le mieux placé pour être candidat au poste de futur mégalomane aux yeux rouges.

En fait, elle avait peur, surtout. Une peur odieuse s'insinuait en elle, la peur de se tromper et de ne pas mesurer les conséquences de ses erreurs elle se sentait comme un funambule à qui on aurait bandé les yeux et qui malgré tout était obligé de continuer à avancer. En plus de quoi, elle portait avec elle la responsabilité du monde pour lequel toute une génération avait souffert plus qu'il n'était supportable ses parents, entre autres, en avaient fait les frais.

Les Potter-Weasley, ou l'art de se mettre dans des situations impossibles.

Plus personne ne disait mot, à présent. La tension était palpable. James fixait le mur, le visage fermé. Rose devina qu'il devait se sentir terriblement coupable. Elle aurait voulu dire quelque chose pour le réconforter, mais sa fureur n'était pas encore totalement tombée. Albus avait le regard vide, assis sur la chaise. Malefoy semblait ailleurs, adossé contre la porte, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Lily les avaient baissés vers ses genoux.

L'unique fenêtre de la chambre donnait sur le parc. Novembre 1943 avait apporté à Poudlard brume et pluie le lac était d'un gris mélancolique. Le vent soufflait fort, on voyait les arbres plier sous la bourrasque. Rose nota que le Saule Cogneur était absent. Il avait été planté plus tard.

Encore une fois, on frappa à la porte. Sortant de sa torpeur, Malefoy ouvrit de nouveau. C'était le professeur Dippet.

- Jeunes gens, que diriez-vous de faire connaissance avec vos nouveaux condisciples ?

Il parlait sur un ton enjoué, mais une ride soucieuse barrait son front. Ils opinèrent sans grand enthousiasme, sachant tous que cette perspective signifiait rencontrer l'héritier de Serpentard ils le suivirent néanmoins hors de la chambre, presque en mode marche funèbre. Le silence pesait dans l'atmosphère.

Silence qui fut cependant brisé par une femme d'âge mûr, très blonde, qui courut vers Dippet, complètement paniquée.

Encore un problème. Décidément.

- Monsieur le Directeur… une nouvelle attaque, on l'a trouvée près des cuisines…

Le visage de Dippet changea de couleur. Rose jeta un œil alarmé à James qui manifestement ne comprenait pas plus qu'elle ce que la femme, sans doute un professeur, avait pu entendre par « une nouvelle attaque ». Etait-ce précisément l'héritier?

Dippet se précipita vers un lit dont les rideaux avaient été ouverts et sur lequel l'infirmière, aidée de Tom Jedusor (tiens, il a réapparu, songea Rose), installait le corps d'une jeune fille aux longs cheveux bruns. Après un instant d'indécision, James, Albus, Rose, Lily et Malefoy s'approchèrent également, redoutant ce qu'ils allaient voir.

Et soudain…

- Mimie ! souffla James, éperdu.

Rose sentit son cœur chavirer.

Le corps sans vie de Mimie Geignarde était étendu sur le lit de fer. Sur son visage éteint, une expression de terreur profonde, mêlée de surprise. Il était trop tard. Bien qu'au fond d'elle-même, elle sût pertinemment que de toute façon toute action aurait été inutile et même dangereuse, Rose ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle aurait parfaitement _pu_ prévenir et éviter ce meurtre. Au moins, songea-t-elle avec ironie, Mimie n'aurait plus l'occasion de parler à quiconque des visiteurs du futurs qu'elle avait croisés dans les toilettes…

- Pétrifiée, annonça finalement Dippet.

Pétrifiée ? Elle n'était donc pas morte ?

- Encore une, murmura l'infirmière. Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?

Encore une ? Il y en avait donc eu d'autres ? C'était bien cela, alors. Une attaque du fameux héritier de Serpentard. Voilà ce que faisait le monstre. Il pétrifiait. Rose déglutit d'effroi. Mais dans le futur pourtant, Mimie était morte… peut-être que le monstre allait revenir pour l'achever…

Rose croisa le regard de Jedusor, étrangement dénué d'expression. Se souvenant subitement qu'elle-même était préfète à son époque, elle se surprit à le plaindre sincèrement. Son rôle le contraignait à exécuter des rondes régulières jusqu'à une heure avancée de la nuit le contexte ne devait pas rendre la tâche plaisante.

- C'est… c'est horrible, bégaya Lily.

Dippet posa sur elle un regard attristé.

- Vous n'avez effectivement pas choisi le meilleur _moment_ pour venir ici, dit-il.

Tous baissèrent les yeux.

- Elle n'avait rien sur elle ? demanda-t-il à voix haute.

- Juste son sac, là… répondit Jedusor d'une voix sans timbre. Elle avait aussi un livre à la main, mais c'était un simple livre de métamorphoses, ajouta-t-il.

Dippet ouvrit le sac, inspecta rapidement son contenu, hocha la tête de gauche à droite en signe de dépit et le reposa. Mimie n'avait pas – ou peut-être plus – le carnet sur elle. Envolée, la bête.

- Mme Potiron, je compte sur vous pour faire le nécessaire, dit-il à l'infirmière à voix basse. Allons-y, nous autres. Mieux vaut ne pas s'attarder dans les couloirs à une heure trop tardive.

Au ton de sa voix, on le sentait très ébranlé par ce qui venait de se produire. Il y avait de quoi, en même temps.

...~oOo~... 

- … pour des raisons évidentes de discrétion, leur véritable identité ne sera pas dévoilée. Par ailleurs, ils parlent bien anglais, la communication ne sera donc pas un obstacle. Je compte sur vous tous pour leur faire bon accueil, conclut Dippet, debout au centre de la salle commune de Serpentard bondée.

Il adressa un sourire indulgent à James, Albus, Rose, Lily et Malefoy et sortit.

Pendant tout le discours, Rose n'avait cessé de se tordre les doigts nerveusement en balayant la salle du regard, à la recherche d'une tête qui lui évoquerait quelque chose, et de préférence quelque chose de désagréable, dans l'espoir de deviner qui, parmi tous les étudiants ici présents, pouvait bien dissimuler Voldemort.

L'ennui, c'est qu'il y avait _beaucoup_ de visages qui lui faisaient mauvaise impression, pour ne pas dire la quasi-totalité. Si elle avait dû décrire d'un mot la personnalité apparente de chacun des élèves mâles de Serpentard, elle aurait cité successivement la hargne, l'arrogance, la cruauté, le mépris… certes, l'habit de faisait pas le moine, mais enfin… la maison Serpentard méritait malgré tout sa réputation, non ?

Lily lui donna un coup de coude. Rose secoua la tête, sortant de ses réflexions. Les élèves étaient retournés à leurs occupations, sans plus se soucier des cinq nouveaux. Dippet avait vu juste, les Serpentard n'étaient pas très curieux. Du reste, il était clair que la majorité d'entre eux, s'ils en avaient la possibilité, soutiendrait Grindenwald : à partir de là, on comprenait que des résistants au nouveau régime de Bulgarie ne suscitent pas un intérêt extraordinaire parmi eux.

- On monte ? proposa Lily. Je ne me sens pas très à l'aise, ici.

Rose acquiesça, souhaita bonsoir à James, Albus et Malefoy – lequel répondit à son salut avec raideur, puis elle suivit Lily chambre N° 5. La dénommée Prince n'était pas là. Rose ferma la porte et s'étendit sur son lit. Il n'était pas tard, mais elle sentait une fatigue intense lui engourdir les membres. Pourtant, si elle calculait bien, sa journée, commencée au XXIème siècle, n'avait compté que sept heures…

- Lily ? appela-t-elle.

- Mmh ?

- Tu vois bien lequel, pour Voldemort ?

- Tous, répondit Lily sans hésiter. Sauf peut-être le blond qui était assis à côté de Jedusor.

- Le blond ? En quoi te paraît-il moins fourbe que les autres ?

- Il avait sans doute le pire visage de tous, mais je suis certaine que c'est un Malefoy…

- Et ça l'excuse ?

- Oui, on le saurait si Voldemort avait été un Malefoy.

Pas faux.

Lily marqua une pause, puis reprit :

- En fait, on peut même exclure dès maintenant tous ceux qui portent le nom d'un mangemort connu.

- Tu penses à Lestrange, Mulciber, Avery ?... demanda Rose, essayant de se souvenir des noms qu'elle avait lus dans les archives de la Gazette, lorsqu'elle les avait parcourues pour tenter d'en savoir plus sur ce que l'oncle Harry et ses parents refusaient de dire.

- Par exemple. On ne les connaît pas tous, mais ça en met déjà quelques-uns de côté. Généralement, ce genre de famille s'arrange pour n'avoir qu'un seul enfant mâle, pour de sombres histoires d'héritage… Ceux qui actuellement portent ces noms sont soit futurs mangemort, soit parents de futurs mangemorts et comme je vois mal Voldemort avoir des gosses, probable qu'il ne soit pas l'un d'eux.

Rose réfléchit un instant. Le raisonnement était un peu tordu, mais cohérent, quand on y regardait de plus près.

- Ça se tient, commenta-t-elle. D'ailleurs, on peut pousser le calcul plus loin : si nous parvenons à identifier les futurs mangemorts grâce aux noms que nous connaissons, il suffit de repérer celui qu'ils considèrent comme leur chef. C'est certainement lui qui deviendra Voldemort. Je pense qu'il a déjà dû commencer à rassembler autour de lui des adeptes dans l'espoir d'en faire ses futurs partisans, ce serait logique. Du moins, à sa place, c'est ce que j'aurais fait…

Lily fit la grimace.

- Possible, répondit-elle. Probable. Enfin de toute façon, nous ne risquons rien tant que nul ne soupçonne notre véritable identité. Je trouve l'idée de nous faire passer pour Bulgares assez ingénieuse, pour ma part.

- C'est vrai, personne n'a eu l'air de se poser de question, dit Rose. Mais quand tu dis que nous ne risquons rien, c'est faux, déclara-t-elle sombrement. Tu oublies l'héritier de Serpentard : je suis certaine que c'est lui qui a attaqué Mimie, et si par hasard le carnet était à ce moment-là entre ses mains… c'est un objet qui intrigue, non ? Il se doutera de quelque chose…

Rose s'interrompit. Elle venait d'avoir une brillante inspiration.

- Lily, souffla-t-elle avec excitation. Et si… et si c'était _Voldemort_, l'héritier de Serpentard ? Ça colle au profil, non ? Dans le genre j'aime-pas-les-moldus…

Les yeux de Lily se mirent à briller. Mais à ce moment précis, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

- Oh, pardon ! fit une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs et au teint très pâle, qui se tenait dans l'encadrement, la main plaquée sur la bouche (histoire ne pas trop en faire, surtout).

- Tu t'appelles Prince ? interrogea tout de suite Rose, en s'appliquant à bien rouler le « rrrrr ».

- Oui, Eilen Prince, répondit l'intéressée en entrant finalement dans la chambre. Je suis désolée, je ne pensais pas que vous étiez montées… je ne vous dérange pas, j'espère !

Sa sincérité était si surfaite que Rose se demanda si elle ne parodiait pas.

- Du tout, répondit Lily.

Un silence gêné et gênant s'installa. Eilen Prince s'assit sur son lit et les observa, semblant les évaluer.

- Alors comme ça, vous venez de Durmstrang ?

Rose et Lily hochèrent la tête de haut en bas dans un mouvement parfaitement coordonné.

- Et c'est Grindenwald qui vous a chassées ?

Encore une fois, Rose ne parvint pas à déterminer si oui ou non, Ellen Prince mettait de l'ironie dans ses paroles.

- Tu peux voir ça comme ça, répliqua-t-elle toujours en imitant l'accent bulgare – ou du moins, en donnant un caractère qu'elle espérait slave à sa prononciation.

- Eh bien, conclut sa délicieuse interlocutrice, bienvenue à Poudlard. Vous nous raconterez votre histoire demain au petit-déjeuner, elle doit être _passionnante…_

...~oOo~...

**Elles s'améliorent, n'est-ce pas ? ... Un pas en avant pour deux en arrière - vous vous doutez bien que ce serait trop facile sinon !**

Bon, d'accord, la fin... Ah mais c'est vrai, j'avais décidé que j'arrêtais de vous ennuyer avec mes histoires de cuisine. Alors j'espère juste que vous serez au rendez-vous pour la suite :)  


**(*petite voix timide* ... review ?)**


	7. La blondeur des Malefoy

**Bonsoir ! Merci d'abord pour toutes vos reviews ; je me répète encore, mais elles me font super plaisir. Voici un septième chapitre de loukoums. Je ne sais pas trop quoi en dire, je souhaite juste qu'il vous plaise. Notre Tommy y fait brièvement apparition, et Scorpius commence à retrouver l'usage de la voix, ce qui j'espère vous retiendra assez pour que je vous retrouve la semaine prochaine...**

**Ràr (je crois que je vais adopter définitivement ce système, qui est quand même bien pratique pour savoir où j'en suis dans mes réponses...) :**

**Cmoa : Sur HPF j'ai hésité à classer ma fic dans "polar/enquête", et puis je me suis ravisée presque aussitôt en me disant qu'elles se feraient berner si facilement (devrais-je dire pitoyablement ?...) par Tom que ce serait faire injure au genre... c'est un peu dommage, parce qu'elles tout de même relativement proches de la vérité ! Mais face à un manipulateur pareil, quelles sont leurs chances ?... Enfin, laissons-les pour le moment patauger, c'est plus drôle ! *rire sadique* Merci pour ta review, et j'espère que tu tiens le coup côté boulot. En ce qui me concerne, je n'arrive pas à m'y remettre, et pourtant j'ai un sacré retard à rattraper... *pas bien Elo !***

**Ochoïka : "mais la réponse exacte n'est pas encore trouvée" Dis, on les laisse foncer droit dans le mur ? Ce serait marrant... enfin, moi je sais exactement à quelles conclusions elles vont arriver, et je n'aimerais pas être à leur place... héhé... Navrée pour tous les silence, je n'ai jamais été portée sur les dialogues quand j'écrivais, alors que j'aime pourtant beaucoup en lire. J'essaierai de faire un effort, promis ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, et bonne fin de vacances si tu as cette chance !**

**LilyRow : Oh ! Une nouvelle lectrice ! *danse de la joie* Merci beaucoup pour tes deux reviews, j'espère que tout s'est éclairci : dans les années 2000, Dumbledore n'est plus de ce monde, Slugorn est directeur, et en 1943, Dumbledore est professeur de métamorphoses et Dippet est le directeur.**

...~oOo~...

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla le lendemain matin, Rose eut quelques secondes d'hébétude en s'apercevant qu'elle avait dormi dans des draps couleur épinards/choux de Bruxelles/brocolis (d'autres choix sont possibles en fonction du légume vert que vous aimez le moins). Sa fatigue de la veille n'était pas totalement passée, il fallait admettre que le décalage horaire était relativement difficile à encaisser ; cependant, au prix d'un effort suprême, elle parvint à trouver suffisamment d'énergie pour remettre ses neurones en état de fonctionnement et se rappeler les événements récents, ce qui n'arrangea pas son humeur.

Elle se redressa et poussa en soupirant les rideaux de son lit à baldaquins. Lily dormait encore et Prince, leur nouvelle voisine de chambre, était déjà sortie.

Rose griffonna à la hâte un petit mot qu'elle déposa sur la table de chevet de sa cousine et descendit dans la salle commune. Peu de monde à cette heure-ci : les cours débuteraient dans une heure et la plupart des élèves devaient se trouver dans la Grande Salle. Il n'y avait que cinq personnes sur place : James et Albus discutaient à voix basse sur un canapé, Tom Jedusor lisait dans un fauteuil et un peu plus loin, assis à une table, deux autres élèves de Serpentard dont Rose ignorait encore les noms semblaient penchés sur les devoirs qu'ils avaient sans doute omis de faire durant le week-end.

Elle rejoignit ses cousins, après avoir échangé un regard furtif avec Jedusor qui avait levé les yeux lorsqu'elle était entrée.

- Lily n'est pas encore debout ? demanda James. Nous avons décidé de vous attendre avant de descendre petit-déjeuner ; mais il serait bon d'y aller rapidement, inutile de nous faire remarquer en arrivant en retard dès le premier cours…

A cet instant, Jedusor se leva et s'approcha du groupe, une liasse de papiers à la main. Rose sentit James se raidir et sourit intérieurement. James avait toujours été prompt à juger autrui, et son comportement en société n'en était que plus divertissant.

- Bonjour, salua-t-il à voix basse. Le professeur Dippet m'a chargé de vous donner vos emplois du temps.

- Nos emplois du temps ? répéta James sur un ton interloqué, presque dédaigneux. Nous allons nous mêler aux autres élèves durant la journée ? Je croyais qu'il fallait que nous nous impliquions le moins possible dans cette époque ?

Le visage de Jedusor était totalement impassible, mais ses yeux brillaient d'une manière troublante. Rose détourna le regard, passablement gênée, sans trop qu'elle sût pourquoi.

- Dippet estime que vous attireriez davantage l'attention en restant à l'écart et en n'apparaissant que lors des repas, précisa Jesusor sans élever la voix afin de ne pas se faire entendre des autres élèves. En outre, le fait de vous voir étroitement liés à Serpentard permettrait… disons… de refroidir la curiosité des élèves des autres maisons…

Le coin de sa bouche tressauta lorsqu'il prononça ces derniers mots.

- … il y a cependant quelques mises en garde que Dippet m'a chargé de vous transmettre, reprit-il. Sans doute rien d'essentiel…

(Encore une fois, nul ne songea un seul instant que cette phrase pût avoir un double-sens.)

- … mais la prudence reste de mise. En cours, il ne faudra pas participer. Les professeurs sont plus ou moins au courant de la situation et ne vous interrogeront pas – ils ont d'ailleurs pour consigne de vous ignorer. Le but est de vous faire remarquer le moins possible, et de ne pas vous impliquer dans… l'époque, comme Potter l'a si bien dit.

James se tortilla nerveusement sur sa chaise. Rose était un peu déçue, ne pas participer en cours la frustrerait plus qu'autre chose et les heures de classe seraient longues ; si l'ennui s'ajoutait à l'angoisse perpétuelle de faire un faux-pas susceptible de compromettre leur présent, les jours qui venaient s'annonçaient très pénibles. D'un autre côté, elle ne pouvait de toute façon pas espérer s'amuser ; aussi, avoir la possibilité d'assister à des cours de son niveau était finalement une chance, si on considérait qu'elle pourrait au moins enrichir ses connaissances. Par ailleurs, elle aurait l'occasion véritablement unique de comparer les méthodes d'enseignement du siècle passé avec celles qu'utilisaient les professeurs de son époque, et cette perspective était somme toute assez fascinante. Elle accepta donc avec une certaine curiosité l'emploi du temps que Jedusor lui tendait.

- Nous n'avons pas les mêmes, observa immédiatement Albus alors qu'il parcourait le sien des yeux.

- Effectivement, commenta Jedusor. Même si vos différences d'âge ne constituent pas un véritable obstacle, il semble préférable de vous disperser un minimum. Un groupe de cinq élèves est plus visible que des binômes.

Intriguée, Rose compara sa feuille avec celle de ses cousins et s'aperçut qu'elle se retrouverait seule avec Malefoy dans la classe des sixième année, aspect des choses qui ne l'enchantait que très moyennement (1) ; James serait seul, avec les septième année ; Lily et Albus suivraient ensemble le cours des cinquième année : Albus ne voulait pas laisser sa sœur seule, et il fut admis qu'il valait mieux équilibrer les groupes. Pas de véritable surprise, donc.

A cet instant, Lily entra dans la salle commune, suivie de près par Malefoy qui affichait l'air chiffonné et renfrogné de celui qui aurait volontiers dormi cinq heures de plus. Ils furent aussitôt mis au courant du programme. Lily se montra tout aussi dubitative que James (sans toutefois prendre les choses comme une insulte personnelle), mais décida comme sa cousine de faire confiance au directeur – en même, temps, dans leur situation, difficile de faire autrement.

Dans la Grande Salle, ils mangèrent très rapidement et en silence, assis à l'écart des autres Serpentard. Ces derniers ne paraissaient pas plus curieux que la veille envers leurs camarades bulgares ; aucun ne leur adressa la parole, et c'était très bien comme ça. Etrangement, et au grand soulagement de Rose, il en allait de même du côté des autres maisons. Ou bien Dippet ne leur avait encore rien dit au sujet de ces nouveaux élèves expatriés, ou bien la cravate verte et argent que les nouveaux en question arboraient (sans aucune fierté du reste) produisait l'effet escompté, à savoir qu'elle réduisait à néant la verve qu'aurait normalement dû susciter l'arrivée inopinée à Poudlard d'une fratrie bulgare en cours d'année.

Rose se demanda néanmoins si les Poudlardiens auraient pu de toute façon avoir l'esprit à s'interroger sur le comment et le pourquoi d'un accent bulgare un peu trop prononcé perçu au détour d'une conversation : les visages affichaient tous le même air d'inquiétude, la nouvelle de l'attaque de Mimi Geignarde avait en effet déjà dû se répandre largement, jetant un froid palpable sur le château. Youpi.

Rose eut un pincement au cœur en se remémorant le corps de Mimi et ce que son attaque signifiait : la disparition du carnet noir responsable de leur périple temporel était loin d'arranger leurs affaires. Elle demeurait du reste inexplicable. Deux hypothèses étaient envisageables, et aucune n'était réjouissante : ou bien Mimi s'était fait agresser avant d'avoir seulement pu sortir des toilettes – ce qui était tout à fait possible compte tenu du fait qu'elle était ligotée lorsque James, Albus, Rose, Lily, Scorpius et Jedusor étaient sortis ; on pouvait de surcroît imaginer que l'agresseur ait transporté le corps jusqu'aux cuisines pour éloigner les soupçons –, auquel cas n'importe quel élève ayant décidé de passer aux toilettes ensuite avait pu tomber sur le carnet et l'emporter avec lui, ce qui signifiait devoir interroger la bagatelle de trois cent élèves, plus les professeurs ; ou bien, et à cette idée l'estomac de Rose se contracta douloureusement, c'était l'agresseur de Mimi, autrement dit l'héritier de Serpentard, qui avait récupéré le carnet. Par delà du peu de sympathie qu'inspirait le personnage, il était réellement inquiétant d'imaginer le futur Voldemort en possession d'un objet susceptible de le mettre au courant de la présence de voyageurs du futur entre les murs du château.

Rose n'osait pas faire part à ses cousins de ses joyeuses pensées ; ils ne pouvaient de tout façon rien faire excepté espérer que Dippet saurait vite trouver une solution, inutile donc de les alarmer davantage au risque de les amener à commettre une imprudence. Elle se promit en revanche d'en parler avec Lily, qui finirait tôt ou tard par arriver à la même conclusion – et aussi un peu pour vider son sac. Garder un problème pareil pour soi n'avait rien de bon pour la santé mentale.

Arriva le premier cours, de défense contre les forces du mal. Rose prit place aux côtés de Malefoy, au fond de la salle, à quelques rangs de Jedusor. Le professeur Tetenjoy fit l'appel, et elle s'y montra particulièrement attentive. Bilan : elle allait passer les deux heures qui allaient suivre à deux tables de trois futurs mangemorts ou parents de mangemorts, au moins. Il s'agissait d'Avery, de Nott et de Mulciber.

Les deux heures en question s'étirèrent longuement, le cours étant exclusivement consacré à de la théorie ; Rose eut le temps d'avoir sept échanges acides à voix basse avec Malefoy, d'admirer la vivacité et la précision avec lesquelles Jedusor répondait aux questions de Tetenjoy faute de pouvoir le faire elle-même et de piquer une belle crise d'angoisse lorsqu'elle vit deux Serpentard dont elle n'avait pas retenu les noms la regarder pendant deux interminables minutes en chuchotant. Quoi, elle avait une citrouille à la place de la tête ? Pitié, parlez d'autre chose, a fortiori si l'un de vous cache Voldemort ado sous son pupitre ! Moi, verser dans la paranoïa ?... vous savez, les voyages dans le temps sont très éprouvants, psychologiquement parlant.

L'heure suivante se déroula dans les serres, et pour Malefoy, à l'infirmerie. L'imbécile s'était débrouillé pour se prendre les pieds dès le début du cours dans la tentacula vénéneuse, laquelle n'avait pas très bien pris cette maladresse. Rose se demanda l'espace d'un instant s'il n'avait pas fait cela exprès. Résultat, elle dut faire équipe avec elle-même, mais ne s'en tira pas trop mal, ce qui lui valut un compliment de Jedusor et des joues assorties aux Bulbes écarlates qu'ils avaient dû replanter.

- Ecoute, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée que tu m'adresses la parole, dit Rose à Jedusor alors qu'ils sortaient de la serre.

Il lui adressa un regard étincelant et de rouge elle se sentit virer au pourpre.

- Je veux dire... bafouilla-t-elle, normalement, je ne devrais pas être là, et j'imagine que tu serais en train de discuter avec quelqu'un d'autre… Je ne dois surtout pas modifier quoi que ce soit…

Elle était affreusement gênée, parfaitement consciente que ses explications étaient floues et que son interlocuteur avait sans doute mal pris la chose alors qu'il n'était absolument pas dans son intention de repousser sa conversation – conversation menée par pure politesse qui plus est. S'il n'avait pas eu soixante ans de plus qu'elle, elle aurait sans doute aimé faire plus ample connaissance avec lui ; il dégageait une aura d'assurance et de maturité qui le plaçait bien au-dessus de ses camarades, voire de nombre d'adultes que Rose côtoyait à son époque. Elle n'avait pas pour habitude d'émettre de jugement aussi rapide, mais rien qu'à l'entendre parler, répondre aux professeurs avec aisance, concision et précision en même temps, il était évident pour n'importe qui que Tom Jedusor était quelqu'un de tout à fait exceptionnel.

Ce dernier eut un sourire amusé devant l'embarras très visible de Rose.

- Possible. Mais tu es toujours là, donc ce n'est apparemment pas trop grave. Ma discussion ne compromettra visiblement pas ta naissance… en revanche, si je te laisse seule, nul doute que _quelqu'un d'autre_ viendra te parler, et parce qu'il ignorera d'où tu viens, pour le coup, les risques sont plus importants.

Le raisonnement se tenait et Rose se sentit un peu stupide ; mais à cet instant, ils arrivaient dans la Grande Salle. Avisant James, Albus et Lily qui étaient déjà assis à l'écart, Rose eut un petit sourire timide à l'adresse de Jedusor et rejoignit ses cousins.

- Où est Malefoy ? demanda aussitôt Lily.

Au souvenir de la dernière heure, Rose renifla avec mépris et relata l'incident dont Malefoy avait été la victime plus ou moins innocente, déclenchant comme c'était à prévoir la fureur de James.

- Quel crétin ! S'il ne fait pas plus attention, nous sommes bel et bien fichus…

- Calme-toi, fit Rose sans parvenir à retenir un sourire pourtant peu approprié. Tu pourras déverser ta colère sur lui lorsqu'il reviendra tant que tu voudras ; par contre, ce n'est absolument pas la peine de t'en prendre à nous, nous n'avons rien fait.

James opina sans un mot, manifestement dans une rage noire. Les voyages temporels, ou l'art et la manière d'exacerber les tensions, songea Rose.

- Tu sais, dit lentement Albus, changeant de sujet sans plus de transition, j'ai pensé à une chose : imagine que par inadvertance, nous tuions notre arrière-grand-père ou je ne sais quel ancêtre direct avant qu'il n'ait d'enfant…

- Par inadvertance, bien sûr, ricana Lily.

- Evidemment. A priori, nous devrions ne jamais venir au monde, n'est-ce pas ?

- Jusque là, je te suis, approuva James. Tu es au courant que tu as des pensées morbides, parfois ?

- Si nous ne venons pas au monde, jamais tu ne trouveras le carnet, si ?

- Ça me paraît logique.

- Si tu ne trouves pas le carnet, nous ne pouvons pas revenir dans le temps, je me trompe ?

- Non, tu ne te trompes pas, intervint Rose qui avait compris où il voulait en venir. Et à ce moment-là, inadvertance ou non, nous ne tuons pas notre ancêtre. Donc nous naissons, et nous retournons dans le passé, etc. Ça s'appelle le paradoxe temporel, et c'est très connu.

- Ah, fit Albus, visiblement déçu que son brillant raisonnement ait été tenu par un autre avant lui.

- C'est la raison pour laquelle les retourneurs de temps sont soumis à un contrôle très strict du Ministère, poursuivit Rose. Et c'est aussi la cause essentielle de l'échec systématique des ingénieurs moldus lorsqu'ils tentent d'inventer une machine à remonter le temps.

- C'est quoi, un ingénieur ? interrogea James.

- Un type qui crée des machines pour essayer de remplacer la magie, je crois, répondit Lily.

- Remplacer la magie ? Eh bien ! on peut dire qu'ils ont de l'espoir. Je leur souhaite bien du plaisir, on ne peut pas dire que ce soit un métier d'avenir, alors. Pauvres moldus. Mais pour en revenir au paradoxe temporel, concrètement, qu'est-ce qui se passera si on tue notre ancêtre ?

- Concrètement, personne n'en sait rien, soupira Rose. Personne n'a jamais essayé. Il est probable qu'il en résulterait un drôle de chaos, en tout cas rien de bon. Mais tu n'as pas l'intention de commettre de meurtre, si ?

- Ça, ça reste à voir, grinça James, la tête tournée vers la porte de la Grande Salle.

Scorpius Malefoy, le bras en écharpe, s'approcha d'eux en boitant.

- Surtout, qu'il n'en fasse pas trop, murmura Lily, sarcastique.

- J'ai insisté pour pouvoir sortir le plus vite possible, expliqua-t-il en se laissant lourdement tomber sur une chaise comme s'il portait héroïquement tout le malheur du monde sur ses épaules. Histoire de ne pas prendre trop de risques, vu que l'infirmerie est bondée. J'ai l'impression que moult élèves se sont fait porter pâles pour sécher les cours et cesser de traverser en permanence le château. L'attaque de Mimi Geignarde a effrayé pas mal de monde.

- Il y a de quoi, en même temps, répondit Lily en frissonnant. Au fait, Rose, il y a Malefoy senior dans ma classe, annonça-t-elle l'air de rien.

- Malefoy senior ? répéta Malefoy junior, ébahi. T'entends quoi par là ? Mon père n'est pas encore né…

- Il s'agit de ton arrière grand-père, j'imagine. Dumbledore ne dit pas les prénoms lorsqu'il fait l'appel. Mais si tu veux, en attendant, on peut l'appeler Malefoy super-senior, si senior tout seul te renvoie à ton papa.

Malefoy junior sembla sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais Rose estima que ce quelque chose en question ne l'intéresserait sûrement pas et pressa Lily de poursuivre.

- Et donc ? Il était assis à côté de qui ?

- Un certain Prince, répondit Lily. Le frère d'Eileen Prince, si j'ai bien suivi.

- En quoi ça te concerne, de connaître le voisin de mon arrière grand-père ? demanda sèchement Malefoy.

Rose échangea un regard avec Lily qui lui fit un bref signe de tête.

- Parce que, commença Rose avec circonspection (ce qu'elle allait dire n'allait probablement pas plaire au petit Scorpius fils du Drago repenti), parce que nous avons pensé, Lily et moi, que les futurs mangemorts ou parents de mangemorts devaient sans doute déjà se regrouper autour de l'héritier de Serpentard.

Comme c'était à prévoir, les traits de Scorpius se crispèrent instantanément.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ? demanda James, sincèrement étonné. Vodemort a vécu après l'héritier, ils n'ont rien à voir l'un avec l'autre !

Rose déglutit. Le moment était-il venu d'annoncer la joyeuse conclusion à laquelle Lily et elle étaient arrivées la veille ? Hum… Scorpius Malefoy était près d'eux… réflexion faite, peut-être pas, finalement. Décidée à éloigner le sujet de ce terrain glissant, elle ouvrit la bouche… et la referma aussitôt, ayant croisé le regard étincelant d'un serpentard brun qu'elle ne se souvenait pas avoir vu dans sa classe et qui semblait ne pas avoir perdu une goutte des dernières paroles de James. On était mal, très mal.

- Je crois que tu as parlé un peu trop fort, James, chuchota Rose.

...~oOo~...

(1) On est bien d'accord : Rose Weasley n'apprécie pas DU TOUT Malefoy, et il y a peu de chances pour que cette prise de position change. Il n'y aura _pas_ de couple Rose/Scorpius dans cette fic. (En revanche je ne m'interdis pas de caser ledit Scorpius avec quelqu'un d'autre, je sais pas, moi, Mme Pince… vu son âge dans le canon, elle pourrait avoir été élève à Poudlard en 1943, non ?)

...~oOo~...

**Voilà ! J'espère que ceux qui sont actuellement en vacances en profitent pleinement, et que ceux qui n'ont pas cette chance tiennent le coup en attendant celles à venir. Mention spéciale aux futurs médecins notamment, que nous autres prépas avons pris un malin plaisir à faire enrager... toutes mes excuses...**


	8. Le premier de la classe sans lunettes

**Bonjour tout le monde ! J'espère que la rentrée de ceux qui étaient en vacances s'est bien passée et n'a pas été trop pénible... Pour ma part, elle se résume en fatigue et regain de motivation. Bilan mitigé, donc. On a été accueilli avec des DST et des retours de DST, de quoi passer une excellente première semaine... Enfin, j'espère parvenir à m'organiser suffisamment bien pour continuer à écrire et à poster. Pour ce chapitre, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez ; je vous souhaite une excellente lecture !**

**Ràr :**

**Ochoïka : Héhé, tu vas être contente, il y a un peu plus de dialogues cette fois ! Du moins, il me semble... :o) Je suis très contente que tu trouves Tom à ton goût, c'était l'un des défis que je devais relever pour l'écriture de cette fic. Garder un Tom in char. est plus difficile que je ne le pensais, et le faire évoluer... je me demande encore si c'est possible ^^ (enfin, pour la survie de ma fic il vaudrait mieux !) Réplique de Tom ? Réplique de Tom ? Qui te dit que Tom est dans les parages ?... Merci pour ta review !**

**Cmoa : J'espère que tes examens se sont bien passés ; pour moi la reprise, avec le peu de travail que j'ai fourni pendant les vacances, bon, euuuuh... voilà, quoi ! En tout cas je souhaite que ce chapitre te plaise. Merci beaucoup pour ta review, et merci de continuer de me suivre !**

**Bellasidious : Voilà la suite ! :o)**

...~oOo~...

- Je crois que tu as parlé un peu trop fort, James, chuchota Rose.

Mais elle ne put poursuivre, car le serpentard en question s'était levé de sa chaise dans l'intention manifeste d'aborder le groupe. Il fut bientôt rejoint par Malefoy super-senior en personne, parfaitement reconnaissable à la blondeur de ses cheveux.

- C'est lui, murmura Lily à l'oreille de Rose. Le frère de Prince.

Tiens donc. Enchantée.

- Bonjour, salua-t-il avec un drôle de rictus. Pourriez-vous me rappeler vos noms, déjà ?

Plus sympathique tu meurs. Quoique, sa sœur pouvait éventuellement prétendre lui faire concurrence.

Avec un sourire forcé, Lily déclina de nouveau leurs identités, qui n'étaient en fait que leurs prénoms « slavisés ». Le rictus de Prince s'élargit.

- C'est drôle… Abraxas, tu ne trouves pas que ce Scorpian (1) te ressemble ?...

Quoi ? Depuis combien de temps avait-il écouté leur conversation ? Non, c'était un hasard pur… de même qu'il devrait mettre sur le compte du hasard l'étrange parenté qu'il percevait entre les deux Malefoy…

Abraxas Malefoy fronça les sourcils et son arrière-petit-fils se raidit sur sa chaise. James, Albus et Lily retenaient leur souffle. La gêne était plus que palpable une chose était sûre, si ce n'était pas déjà fait, Abraxas Malefoy n'allait pas tarder à comprendre que ces Bulgares n'étaient pas blancs comme neige…

- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là, Thomas ? demanda-t-il d'ailleurs, manifestement pas sur la même longueur d'onde que son camarade.

Les yeux de Thomas Prince étincelèrent. Rose se crispa. Il avait tout entendu. Il les avait entendu dire qu'Abraxas Malefoy était le grand-père de Scorpian Volna, _alias _Scorpius Malefoy. Ils étaient perdus.

Rose se mit à réfléchir à toute allure aux arguments qu'elle pourrait servir à Thomas Prince pour le convaincre de garder le silence. Ils ne pourraient pas l'acheter, bien entendu quant à lancer un sortilège d'Oubliettes… s'ils se loupaient, les dégâts pouvaient être énormes… Peut-être en tapant très fort sur sa tête avec un objet très lourd ?...

- La blondeur est très répandue en Bulgarie, observa alors Malefoy junior dans une courageuse tentative de se tirer d'affaire. Ne vous basez pas là-dessus pour faire vos constats stupides, ajouta-t-il sèchement et sottement.

Aïe… « stupide » avait été le mot de trop, songea Rose en voyant le rictus de Prince s'effacer. Merlin, ils étaient vraiment dans de beaux draps… Les deux serpentard « d'époque » saisirent leur baguette avec une synchronisation parfaite.

- Ne jouez pas à cela, prévint James en s'emparant de la sienne.

- J'espère pour vous qu'à Durmstrang, les cours de magie noire sont à la hauteur de la réputation de l'école ! siffla Thomas Prince, visiblement furieux. Mais si vous vous êtes cachés de Grindelwald, c'est sans doute que vous étiez incapables de le servir…

Le visage de James devint livide et il eut un mouvement vers Thomas Prince, comme s'il allait lui sauter à la gorge. Par réflexe, Rose porta également la main à la poche de sa robe… et elle crut qu'on lui versait un sceau d'eau glacé le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Sa baguette avait disparu.

Non. Ce n'était pas vrai. Ce n'était pas possible. Pas dans un moment pareil ! Elle ne pouvait pas avoir perdu sa baguette alors qu'elle n'était pas dans son époque ! Tout, elle aurait tout eu ! C'était trop, « on » ne pouvait pas _en plus_ lui infliger ça… c'était injuste…

Elle avait l'impression d'avoir été frappée par la foudre. Elle n'entendit pas Jedusor qui calmait le jeu en bon préfet qu'il était, elle ne vit pas le regard menaçant qu'adressait au groupe Abraxas Malefoy, elle ne remarqua pas plus l'étrange sourire que Prince avait bizarrement retrouvé… sa baguette avait disparu.

Comble de la malchance, il était à peu près certain, quand on revoyait les choses rétrospectivement, que Rose l'avait perdue dans les toilettes des filles _avant_ le voyage temporel. Ce qui signifiait qu'en 1943, elle n'avait pas de baguette du tout.

Et flûte.

...~oOo~...

- Comment as-tu pu ne pas t'en apercevoir ? gronda James alors qu'ils attendaient devant la gargouille qui masquait le bureau de Dippet – ne connaissant pas le mot de passe, ils étaient en effet réduit à espérer un miracle.

- On a fait de la théorie en DCFM, hoqueta Rose qui ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de pleurer, ses nerfs ayant définitivement démissionné. Et ensuite j'ai eu cours de botanique… je n'avais pas à me servir de ma baguette…

James soupira en secouant la tête de droite à gauche.

- Va falloir faire passer ça à Dippet, maintenant. J'espère pour toi qu'à Poudlard ils prévoient des baguettes de rechange…

- Je refuse de me servir d'une baguette _prêtée_ !s'indigna Rose. Non mais vraiment ! Dans une situation pareille ! Nous aurons forcément besoin de la magie pour revenir dans notre époque, je dois être au maximum de mes capacités !

Pour qui se prenait-il ? Avait-il la moindre conscience de ce que pouvait représenter la perte de pouvoirs engendrée par un changement de baguette trop hâtif ? Non, bien sûr ! James Potter n'avait probablement jamais lu une seule page sur l'art des baguettes magiques… James Potter n'était intéressé que par le Quidditch et les filles de Gryffondor…

- Calme-toi, Rose, la pria Lily. James, ça va aller, elle ira sur le Chemin de Traverse le plus tôt possible, en journée, elle achètera une nouvelle baguette chez Ollivander… Peut-être même que la baguette dont se sert Rose dans le présent a déjà été créée, et qu'elle pourra la prendre…

- Mauvaise idée, grommela James. Si Rose achète cette baguette dans le passé, elle ne pourra pas l'acheter ensuite dans le présent. On va limiter là les dégâts.

- DIS DONC ! explosa Rose. Tu ne crois pas que tu es _un tout petit peu_ mal placé pour me donner des leçons ? Nous avons eu une chance folle que Thomas Prince n'ait pas_ tout _entendu ! Il continue à croire que nous venons de Durmstrang ! Mais toi, en imbécile fini que tu es, tu as bien failli répondre à sa provocation !

James s'apprêta à répliquer quelque chose, mais à cet instant, le miracle se produisit, la gargouille pivota, laissant passer un Dumbledore soucieux. Rose tenta de se calmer, mais sa poitrine qui se soulevait et s'abaissait à une fréquence singulièrement élevée la trahissait.

- Eh bien ? s'étonna-t-il en les voyant rassemblés et apparemment prêts à s'entre-tuer. Vous n'avez pas cours ? Pourquoi ces têtes… d'enterrement ?

Rapidement, Lily le mit au courant des événements récents – du moins, de la disparition de la baguette de Rose. Elle préféra ne rien dire au sujet de la dispute, et Rose en fut plutôt soulagée.

Dumbledore ne laissa transparaître aucune émotion, mais nul doute que cela représentait un problème supplémentaire dont il se serait fort bien passé.

- Montez, dit-il finalement. Le professeur Dippet s'occupera de cela. Mais à l'avenir, évitez de vous promener seuls dans les couloirs. Ce n'est pas très prudent.

- Bien monsieur, merci monsieur, répondirent-ils machinalement.

James, Albus, Rose, Lily et Scorpius gravirent l'escalier en colimaçon et frappèrent au bureau directorial.

Il fut convenu que Rose se rendrait sur le Chemin de Traverse le lendemain matin, puisqu'elle avait un trou de deux heures entre son cours de potions et son cours d'enchantements. N'étant pas majeure et Malefoy non plus, elle serait accompagnée par un professeur. Responsabilité civile oblige, avait précisé Dippet. Rose avait bien tenté de lui faire observer qu'au vu des circonstances, il n'était peut-être pas indispensable de prendre en considération ce détail, ce fut peine perdue.

...~oOo~...

Vingt minutes plus tard, Rose, toujours dépourvue de baguette magique, pénétra en compagnie de Malefoy dans la salle de potions. Elle adressa un bref signe de tête à l'homme bedonnant et aux cheveux couleur paille qui se tenait derrière le bureau et qu'elle n'eut aucun mal à identifier : elle avait entendu parler du professeur Slugorn par ses parents. Il était cependant parti à la retraite un an avant qu'elle n'entre à Poudlard et elle ne l'avait donc jamais vu autrement qu'en photographie.

Rose s'assit à côté de Malefoy, derrière Jedusor et Mulciber. Au moment d'ouvrir son livre à la page des ingrédients du philtre euphorisant qu'ils étaient supposés préparer, elle eut néanmoins un léger doute.

- Malefoy ?

- Mmmh ?

- Tu dors ?

- Oui.

- Ton bras, ça va mieux ?

- Non.

- Tu ne comptes pas m'aider, alors ?

- Je peux te lire le protocole, si tu veux.

- …

Résignée, mais pas tellement surprise, Rose se mit au travail. Devant elle, Jedusor avait déjà soigneusement pilé ses mandragores en une poudre remarquablement fine. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait ses capacités surpassées, et elle était bien forcée d'admettre que, sous l'admiration, une petite chose la titillait, qui ressemblait fort à de la jalousie.

Lorsqu'il fallut prononcer l'incantation qui seule pouvait faire fondre les graines d'églantiers dans la préparation, Rose rencontra un nouvel os.

- Malefoy, ta baguette, s'il te plaît, chuchota-t-elle.

- Rêve, Weasley !

Rose poussa un long soupir.

- Malefoy, on ne va pas se faire remarquer en appelant Slugorn à l'aide, quand même !

- …

Rose s'empara de la baguette que lui tendait Malefoy et prononça la formule. Le résultat fut une illustration parfaite de l'utilité d'avoir à la main une baguette qui de préférence vous obéisse.

Le bruit de l'explosion n'avait pas été toutefois suffisamment fort pour alerter toute la classe, mais Jedusor se retourna.

- Un problème, Weasley ? interrogea-t-il à voix basse après avoir jeté un œil à ce qui restait du chaudron de Rose qui, de honte, se sentit illico virer au rouge souaffle. Non, attends, ajouta-t-il avant qu'elle eût pu marmonner une explication vaseuse, Mulciber, tu veux bien aller chercher la fiole de soude (2), s'il te plaît ?

Rose lui fut reconnaissante pour sa vivacité d'esprit. Elle attendit que ledit Mulciber s'éloigne et exposa très rapidement le problème, ses joues aussi enflammées qu'un phénix mort prématurément.

- Et ce crétin fini s'est blessé au bras droit, donc il ne peut pas se servir de sa propre baguette… bredouilla-t-elle enfin, mortifiée.

Le désastre engendré par sa potion n'était quand même pas _complètement_ de sa faute, si ? Elle ordonna sèchement de se taire à la petite voix qui lui murmurait aimablement que ce n'était pas pourtant la première fois qu'elle réalisait un philtre euphorisant…

Jedusor eut un sourire amusé.

- On devrait pouvoir arranger ça.

Effectivement, il fit des merveilles. A la fin du cours, Rose avait terminé sa potion et en était plutôt satisfaite, allant presque jusqu'à admettre qu'elle-même ne s'en serait pas aussi bien sortie seule quand bien même elle aurait eu sa propre baguette en main.

- Merci, dit-elle à Jedusor alors qu'ils sortaient du cours.

- A ton service, répondit-il brièvement.

Pas très causant, finalement, songea Rose en le regardant s'éloigner, avec une pointe d'amertume.

...~oOo~...

Le soir arriva assez vite. Apparemment, si à l'époque de Rose ses professeurs n'étaient pas vraiment cléments avec les sixième année, en 1943, c'était pire. « Le niveau baisse, c'est affligeant », répétait sans cesse le professeur Longdubat à ses élèves. Rose pouvait maintenant certifier qu'il ne leur disait pas cela simplement pour les effrayer et les mettre au travail.

Elle avait une telle masse de devoirs qu'elle se demandait si elle n'allait pas sérieusement envisager de proposer à Malefoy un partenariat efficace, genre « tu m'apportes thé et biscuits sur mon bureau et moi je rédige le devoir de botanique pour deux ». Mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'aurait jamais accepté. Elle dut donc se résoudre à travailler malgré les protestations bruyantes de son estomac qui, il fallait l'avouer, ne favorisaient pas vraiment la concentration.

Un point positif : si elle devait s'immerger jusqu'au chapeau dans le travail scolaire, elle n'aurait pas le temps d'angoisser pour son avenir/présent/passé (entourer la mention qui correspond le mieux à votre point de vue sur la question).

Jedusor n'était pas là probablement préférait-il le calme de la bibliothèque à la salle commune bruyante des Serpentard. Eilen Prince, en revanche, avait fait son come-back dans la vie déjà fort mouvementée de Rose et cette dernière dissimula avec peine un soupir d'ennui en voyant sa si charmante compagne de chambre arriver vers elle dans l'intention manifeste de la soumettre à un questionnaire détaillé, comme elle l'avait promis la veille.

- Alors, Durmstrang ? C'est comment ? interrogea-t-elle, un petit rictus sur les lèvres.

- Eh bien… euh…

Un truc à dire, vite !

- … il y fait beaucoup plus froid qu'ici, avança Rose avec prudence.

Bon, ça aurait pu être mieux, mais c'était déjà ça.

Rose détailla la fillette qui la dévisageait sans retenue. C'était petite brune pas bien épaisse – Grand-Mère Molly l'aurait d'ailleurs sûrement qualifiée de « squelettique » –, au visage très pâle, constellé de taches de rousseur, et aux yeux d'un vert singulièrement clair mais malheureusement surlignés par d'épais sourcils qui lui donnaient un air à la fois méprisant et colérique, décrédibilisant quelque peu le sourire rayonnant qu'elle arborait en cet instant. Rose devinait qu'en dépit de son jeune âge, Eilen Prince savait manifestement manier l'hypocrisie avec art. On l'imaginait sans mal se composer une expression touchante de naïveté devant ses professeurs attendris dans le but d'excuser un retard ou un devoir non rendu peut-être même s'entraînait-elle déjà en vue d'objectifs beaucoup moins innocents… après tout, elle était à Serpentard et en soi, c'était quelque chose de significatif. D'ailleurs, son frère ne valait pas mieux qu'elle, songea encore Rose au souvenir de l'altercation passée.

- Vous apprenez la magie noire ?

Eilen avait parlé avec un ton presque enjoué, comme si sa question concernait un sujet aussi anodin que la météo. Rose échangea un regard perplexe avec Malefoy, qui en parfait gentleman prit le relais :

- Par les temps qui courent, répliqua-t-il avec un maigre sourire, c'est plutôt la défense contre la magie noire qui est de mise…

- Je vois, dit lentement Eilen. Vous parlez parfaitement l'anglais, comment l'avez-vous appris ? demanda-t-elle brusquement en les fixant d'un air qui aurait presque pu passer pour suspicieux.

Ma chère, tu commences à devenir un tout petit peu trop curieuse, pensa Rose.

C'était du reste relativement frustrant de voir que du haut de ses – allez, treize ans à tout casser, c'était Eilen qui menait la conversation.

Heureusement, Rose fut dispensée de répondre par l'arrivée inopinée et fort à propos d'une énorme chouette d'un gris perle rare qui s'engouffra avec un hululement perçant dans la salle commune par l'unique fenêtre ouverte. Elle fit un tour d'horizon remarquable (et remarqué) avant de laisser tomber une enveloppe sur les genoux de Rose, qui eut un petit sourire gêné pas du tout convainquant en voyant tous les regards pointés vers elle.

Sympa la discrétion.

En plus, la lettre venait de Dippet, si on en croyait l'encre verte qui brillait encore sur le papier.

- Excuse-moi, murmura-t-elle à l'attention d'Eilen qui mit un temps fou à comprendre que le tact le plus élémentaire, dans ces conditions, était de s'éloigner.

Rose déplia la feuille. Malefoy voulut lire par-dessus son épaule, elle le repoussa d'un geste impatient et prit tout son temps pour parcourir le contenu de la missive.

- Dippet est allé au Ministère, chuchota-t-elle finalement, un peu abasourdie par ce qu'elle venait de lire. Il a rencontré les Langues de Plomb et leur a parlé de nous.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Malefoy. Mais personne n'était supposé être au courant…

- J'imagine que puisqu'il s'agit des Langues de Plomb, ce n'est pas trop grave, ils sauront être muets à notre sujet, c'est leur boulot après tout. En tout cas, nous sommes attendus demain matin là-bas pour des « tests ».

- Des tests ? Qu'est-ce qu'il entend par là ?

- Aucune idée, répondit Rose en se mordant les lèvres.

Son orgueil lui interdisait de paraître inquiète devant Malefoy, même si elle n'en menait pas large. L'oncle Harry, qui travaillait au bureau des Aurors, avait parfois de brefs contacts avec ceux qui travaillaient au département des mystères, et ne les portait pas vraiment dans son cœur. D'après lui, le silence et le secret duquel ils s'entouraient les avaient tous rendus un peu dingues sur les bords, et Rose ne s'imaginait pas, mais alors pas _du tout_ leur céder son cerveau pour qu'ils puissent le triturer à leur guise.

… peut-être fréquentait-elle trop la science-fiction moldue, songea-t-elle tout à coup. Après tout, Dippet ne les enverrait pas là-bas s'il n'avait pas la certitude c'était sans danger… du moins, c'était à espérer.

...~oOo~...

Ni Rose ni Malefoy ne prononcèrent plus le moindre mot jusqu'à ce que James, suivi d'Albus et Lily, n'entre à son tour dans la salle commune, à présent presque vide.

- On est allé à la bibliothèque, expliqua-t-il immédiatement. On voulait essayer de trouver quelque chose…

Rose eut un petit rire nerveux. Les capacités de recherches de ses cousins la laissaient parfaitement sceptique elle doutait qu'ils sachent seulement se repérer au milieu des rayonnages consacrés aux matières qu'ils étaient supposés étudier. De surcroît, d'après sa propre fréquentation assidue de la bibliothèque, elle était pratiquement certaine qu'aucun des ouvrages habituellement consacrés au Temps n'aurait pu les aider – du moins pour ce qui concernait la section accessible des élèves. Leur optimiste était touchant, mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire – quoique son visage dût trahir sa morgue, car James parut soudain se renfrogner. Histoire de vite passer à autre chose d'autrement plus urgent, Rose leur tendit le mot de Dippet.

- Le Département des Mystères… commenta James l'air songeur. J'ai toujours rêvé de savoir ce qu'ils fabriquaient dedans.

- Ta curiosité te perdra, rétorqua Rose, profondément agacée par la légèreté avec laquelle James semblait prendre la chose. Je ne vois absolument pas comment ils pourraient nous venir en aide, de toute façon. D'ailleurs, sommes-nous _certains_ que leurs intentions soient_ réellement_ aussi louables ?

- Rose, je sais que Ron n'aime pas beaucoup cet endroit, mais de là à virer paranoïaque…

- Et puis, ce n'est pas complètement absurde, il y a une salle consacrée au Temps, là-bas, intervint Malefoy à la surprise générale.

Finalement, le petit Scorpius n'était peut-être pas si inutile que ça…

- Comment sais-tu cela ? demanda Lily au bout d'un instant de silence.

- Vous l'ignoriez ? dit aussitôt Malefoy, paraissant décontenancé.

James, Albus, Rose et Lily échangèrent un regard perplexe.

- On ne devrait pas ? fit enfin Albus.

- Eh bien…

Rose s'aperçut avec stupéfaction que Scorpius Malefoy _rougissait_. Enfin, « rougir » était peut-être exagéré disons que sa peau d'ordinaire aussi pâle que celle de Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête prenait enfin une couleur à peu près humaine.

- Je veux dire… avec vos parents qui sont tous au Ministère… laissez tomber, finit-il par marmonner. Bonne nuit.

Et il monta à son dortoir sans attendre la réaction des autres, qui restèrent un instant silencieux, méditant cet étrange comportement pas très Malefoyen.

- OK… fit James, un sourire goguenard naissant sur ses lèvres. Il est encore plus timbré que je ne croyais. Vous êtes vraiment sûrs qu'aucun d'entre vous ne lui a jeté un sortilège de Confusion ?

- Oublie, conseilla Lily qui semblait passablement énervée.

L'atmosphère s'empesait. C'était normal, songea Rose le stress augmentait à chaque heure qui passait, et personne encore n'avait osé formuler la question que tous se posaient : rentreraient-ils un jour chez eux ?

- On devrait se mettre au travail, proposa-t-elle, bien que consciente qu'elle ne faisait pas là preuve d'une grande originalité pour détourner la conversation. Si nous ne rendons pas nos devoirs faits avec un minimum de sérieux, nous nous ferons remarquer.

Au moment où elle disait ces mots, elle constata avec un regret immense que si elle allait au bout de son raisonnement, elle serait _en plus_ obligée de rédiger à la place de Malefoy, qui visiblement n'avait pas l'intention de se donner du mal. Un vrai boulet. Dans une situation pareille, ça promettait.

...~oOo~...

(1) Scorpian. Ne vous moquez pas ! C'est pas de sa faute, c'est la mienne… Je voudrais vous y voir, d'abord. Comme si c'était facile de détourner les prénoms. Parce que je vous signale que je tiens à ce que mes lecteurs s'y retrouvent lorsque j'utiliserai leurs identités d'emprunt, alors je préfère ne pas utiliser des prénoms trop éloignés des originaux.

A titre d'info : Rose, c'est facile, ça donne Rosa.

Lily, c'est Lisa, le diminutif de Alissa.

James, c'est Iasha (James = Jacques en anglais, Jacques vient de Jacob qui se dit Iakob en russe, dont le diminutif est Iasha. Les Russes aiment beaucoup les diminutifs.)

Albus donne Albert (prononcez « Albierte » je suis à peu près certaine que l'origine reste occidentale, mais c'est un prénom qui est donné en Russie. D'un autre côté, Albus signifie « blanc » en latin, et blanc se dit « bieliy » en Russe, or je ne vois aucun prénom slave se rapprochant de cette racine… si quelqu'un en connaît, je suis preneuse !)

Et donc Scorpius donne Scorpian (prononcez « Scorpiane »). Ce prénom n'existe évidemment pas. N'appelez pas vos futurs enfants « Scorpian ». Je pense qu'ils pourraient se faire remarquer, plus tard, dans la cour de récré. Mais vous faites ce que vous voulez.

(Pour les réclamations, voir le petit encadré en bas.)

(2) J'ai dit quoi, de la soude dans une potion euphorisante ? Nooooon attendez, c'est une erreur ! Tom, repose ça tout de suite ! Il est strictement interdit de verser des substances hautement irritantes dans les chaudrons de ses petits camarades, même s'ils sont à Gryffondor !

...~oOo~...

**Une chtite review pour la route ?...**


	9. Malefoy, fils de bonne maison

**Pardon pardon pardon... j'ai trois jours de retard, c'est mal... mais comme ça, cette publication et la suivante seront plus rapprochées ! *sourire angélique* Au menu de ce soir : on quitte enfin Poudlard ! *s'en va sur la pointe des pieds avant que les premières citrouilles ne fusent...***

**Ràr :**

**Ochoïka : Héhé, effectivement, Tom va pas mal évoluer. Dans un peu tous les sens, d'ailleurs. Bon, il n'y aura pas de vraie surprise, j'aime les happy end et je suis très coeur d'artichaut, donc on devine assez facilement la fin. Mais la romance ne fera pas l'essentiel de la fic, donc tu me pardonneras, hein ? Merci beaucoup pour ta review, et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira malgré l'absence du principal concerné...**

**Cmoa : "pas de bol", clairement non ! xD Et ce n'est pas fini, parce que j'aime être sadique envers mes personnages chéris... hum hum, oublie ça ! ^^ Au sujet de ce qu'est réellement leur voyage dans le temps et ses conséquences, tu en auras une explication détaillée d'ici quelques chapitres, par un pro qui en sait plus que moi sur la question et que tu vas d'ailleurs rencontrer dès ce chapitre-ci... Et en ce qui concerne Scorpius Malefoy, effectivement, on peut supposer que grand-papa Lucius a pu lui raconter tout ce que la presse et la littérature a passé sous silence au sujet de la guerre - notamment ce qui s'est réellement passé au Ministère... comme quoi, être petit-fils de mangemort a ses avantages ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review !**

**PiwiiJuly : Je sais c'est pas bien, j'ai pas encore corrigé les petits détails que tu as soulevés. Mais n'hésite pas si tu repères d'autres bizarreries ! J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre, et encore merci pour ta review !**

...~oOo~...

Le lendemain, à huit heures, James, Albus, Rose et Lily attendaient une fois de plus devant la porte du professeur Dippet, à moitié endormis, le ventre creux - et jetant à intervalles réguliers des regards furieux à Malefoy. Un grondement sonore déchira le silence et Lily pouffa.

- Eh oui, j'ai FAIM, fit Albus. Par le plus grand des hasards, cela t'étonnerait-il ?

- Pas le moins du monde, assura Lily et le visage de Malefoy se ferma encore davantage, si c'était possible. Et sache que je compatis tout à fait, ajouta-t-elle avec emphase.

- Tu n'es pas seul dans ta douleur, petit frère, déclara James sur un ton très solennel.

- Oui, approuva Rose, rentrant à son tour dans le jeu. Sois sûr que nous sommes là pour te soutenir.

- Ça va ! s'énerva alors Malefoy, sortant de son mutisme. Je suis désolé, désolé ! vous avez entendu ?

- Un Serpentard qui s'excuse ! s'exclama James, une expression de pur ravissement se dessinant sur son visage. Nous avons réussi ! Enfin ! C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie !

- Il en faut peu pour te contenter, Potter, commenta Malefoy avec acidité.

- Eh oui, tes excuses ont fait de moi un homme heureux, Malefoy. Crois-moi, ce matin, j'étais encore persuadé que le ciel nous tombait sur la tête. Cela dit, poursuivit James avec plus de sérieux, fais-toi attendre encore une fois et je suis persuadé que je trouverai sans mal un autre moyen pour me divertir… tu connais le maléfice de Chauve-Furie ?

- Sa maîtrise est une tradition dans la famille, crut bon de préciser Lily.

Malefoy jugea préférable de se taire. De toute façon, la porte du bureau de Dippet s'était ouverte. Ils entrèrent en arborant des mines respectueuses qui tranchaient merveilleusement avec ce qu'elles étaient un instant plus tôt.

- Bonjour jeunes gens, vous me voyez désolé de vous appeler à une heure si matinale… j'espère que vous avez suffisamment mangé, je n'ai aucune idée du temps que prendra votre… disons visite, faute de terme. Il est en tout cas fort peu probable que vous soyez de retour pour le déjeuner…

Nouvelles œillades mortelles dirigées vers Malefoy.

- … mais passons sur ces détails purement techniques, vous verrez une fois sur place. J'imagine que la Poudre de Cheminette n'a aucun secret pour vous arrivés au Ministère, vous vous rendrez directement au département des Mystères, quelqu'un viendra vous chercher.

- Qui ? demanda Rose, pas très à l'aise.

- Je l'ignore, Miss, répliqua Dippet en la toisant par-dessus ses verres de lunettes. Sans doute le Langue de Plomb que j'ai contacté.

Elle sentit ses joues rosir et n'ajouta rien.

- Si tout est clair, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter… bonne chance.

Rose fut parcourue d'un frisson. Dippet lui-même ne semblait pas totalement convaincu par ce qu'il disait, et elle trouvait cela moyennement rassurant. Elle attrapa néanmoins la coupe de verre qu'il lui tendait et s'avança vers l'âtre.

...~oOo~...

Cinq minutes plus tard, une violente dispute éclatait dans le hall du Ministère entre James et le vigile de service. James, du moins, hurlait le vigile, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années aux cheveux déjà poivre et sel, quant à lui, gardait un calme et une apathie qui auraient pu faire rougir de jalousie un Sénèque dans la force de l'âge.

- Mais puisque je vous dis que nous sommes attendus ! AT-TEN-DUS ! répétait James d'une voix qui résonnait admirablement dans le hall vide.

- Je regrette, Monsieur, mais je ne peux autoriser à entrer que les personnes âgées d'au moins treize ans dépourvues de casier judiciaire, autorisation spéciale exceptée.

- J'ai plus de treize ans, je n'ai pas de casier judiciaire !

- Ça, seul le Sondeur peut nous le dire, répondit laconiquement le vigile en désignant l'étui étrange dans lequel James avait déposé sa baguette magique – depuis une bonne minute au demeurant.

En voyant le visage de James, Rose songea un instant à prévenir le vigile que, sans le savoir, il était probablement en train de risquer sa vie une protestation un peu trop bruyante de son estomac l'en dissuada, sans trop qu'elle sût pourquoi.

- Et donc, vous allez m'annoncer que votre appareil prétend le contraire ? rugit James.

- Je ne prétends rien du tout lorsque le candidat est âgé de moins de treize ans et ne possède pas de casier judiciaire, le Sondeur jette des étincelles vertes. Dans le cas contraire, il jette des étincelles rouges.

- Je n'ai vu aucune étincelle !

- Précisément.

- C'est donc bien que je n'ai jamais eu affaire avec la Justice Magique !

- Non Monsieur. Je ne peux rien en déduire de favorable. Ni de défavorable non plus, je vous rassure, ajouta-t-il précipitamment en voyant que James s'apprêtait manifestement à exploser.

- Mais alors, qu'est-ce que ça signifie _exactement_ ? demanda James d'une voix soudain si basse qu'elle s'apparentait presque davantage à un grondement.

Rose fut impressionnée par la mine toujours paisible qu'arborait le vigile. La dernière fois que James avait parlé de cette manière, Roman Zabini avait mis deux semaines pour se débarrasser des chauve-souris qui lui sortaient par les oreilles, la bouche et les narines pour lui manger ensuite le visage – version un tantinet trafiquée par ses soins du sortilège classique.

- Ça signifie que vous n'existez pas, annonça simplement le vigile avec autant d'expressivité qu'une gargouille.

Rose sentit l'agacement poindre. Si en plus leur voyage dans le temps les avait fait disparaître, tout ceci risquait de devenir compromettant pour la suite.

James se couvrit le front de la main, visiblement excédé et surtout dépassé par tant d'imbécillité émanant d'une seule personne. L'air soudain très fatigué, il se gratta la tête, poussa un profond soupir et se composa avec peine un sourire compatissant, du genre de ceux qu'on réserve habituellement aux première année qui posent pour la première et dernière fois le pied sur la marche escamotable.

- Bon, admettons, dit-il d'une voix lente et en articulant sans aucun doute bien plus que nécessaire. Est-ce que nous ne pourrions pas au moins bénéficier de « l'autorisation spéciale » que vous avez évoquée il y a un instant ?

- Je suis désolé Monsieur, mais je n'ai pas été prévenu de l'arrivée de personnes n'existant pas, répliqua le vigile avec le plus grand sérieux, sans se formaliser du ton insolent de James.

- Mais c'est pas vrai, mais C'EST PAS VRAI ! s'énerva-t-il. Je vais le TUER !

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, répondit Lily, pensive. Le cadavre risque d'être difficile à cacher, et en plus on ne sait pas quelles conséquences ça pourrait avoir sur le futur. Bon, ça m'étonnerait qu'elles soient vraiment importantes, ajouta-t-elle en gratifiant le vigile d'une oeillade méprisante. Mais on ne sait jamais. Et puis, jusqu'à nouvel ordre, tu ne sais pas encore lancer d'Avada Kedavra. Tu me diras, c'est l'occasion de t'entraîner, mais je ne suis pas certaine que tu aies le temps de maîtriser convenablement ce sort avant que quelqu'un n'arrive…

Rose vit alors Lily jeter un regard furtif au vigile, dont l'absence de réaction sembla la décevoir fortement. Celui-ci regardait toujours dans le vide, et fredonnait une curieuse mélopée aux accents d'Est, l'air complètement déconnecté de la réalité.

- Tu pourrais essayer le poison, suggéra Albus d'une voix claironnante.

- Oh, bien sûr, j'en ai toujours sur moi ! répliqua James, sarcastique.

- Une méthode moldue ? Genre la strangulation ?

- Trop long…

- Le coup du lapin ?

- Je risquerais de me rater.

- Où est le problème ?

D'un même mouvement d'une discrétion exemplaire, ils tournèrent tous la tête vers le vigile.

Qui s'était endormi.

Dépités, ils renoncèrent à susciter une quelconque réaction chez lui.

- On y va ? n'eut pas besoin de proposer Rose que déjà, ils se dirigeaient d'un accord tacite vers les portes de l'ascenseur magique.

- Attendez, fit James, il faut que je récupère ma baguette magique…

...~oOo~...

Heureusement pour eux, les lieux n'avaient pas tellement changé en soixante ans et ils pouvaient se déplacer sans guide dans le vaste bâtiment.

Du moins, le pensèrent-ils jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent face à la porte du bureau des Aurors, où leurs pas les avaient menés de manière quasi-automatique, chacun ayant ruminé le long du trajet les sombres pensées auxquelles les dernières paroles du vigiles les avaient ramenés, les empêchant de se concentrer sur ce que faisaient machinalement leurs jambes.

- Nous sommes vraiment stupides à ce point ? commenta Lily d'un ton affligé, formulant tout haut ce que tout le monde avait songé tout bas.

- Non, ça aurait pu être pire, rétorqua James. J'aurais pu frapper à la porte, entrer sans attendre de réponse et crier « Coucou Papa, visite surprise ! Maman m'a chargé de te dire qu'elle avait invité les Longdubat à dîner… » devant une dizaine d'Aurors inconnus et perplexes ; comme tu vois, notre cas n'est pas désespéré puisque je ne l'ai pas fait…

- Mais tu en avais l'intention, devina Lily. Et je t'ai coupé dans ton élan.

Le silence de James tint lieu de réponse - et inquiéta fortement Rose.

- On va rester devant cette porte longtemps ? intervint tout à coup Albus. Parce que, je ne sais pas si vous le savez, mais les employés du Ministère commencent à débarquer en masse dès huit heure et demie... en gros, nous avons approximativement treize secondes pour atteindre le Département des Mystères si nous voulons éviter une situation embarrassante.

- Nous n'existons pas, que veux-tu donc qu'il nous arrive ! ironisa Lily alors qu'ils se mettaient à courir à la suite de James en direction de l'ascenseur.

...~oOo~...

- _Département des Mystères_, annonça une voix masculine éraillée à travers le gramophone magique fixé au plafond de la cabine dorée.

Rose se demanda sincèrement si elle ne la préférait pas au ton froid et impersonnel de la voix féminine qu'elle avait l'habitude d'entendre, malgré les grésillements provoqués par l'appareil.

Le couloir était sombre et dénué de toute décoration. Il y faisait presque froid instinctivement, James, Albus, Rose et Lily se serrèrent les uns contre les autres. Seul Malefoy paraissait à son aise ou plutôt, conservait son air blasé si caractéristique du Serpentard moyen hors de son milieu naturel.

James toqua à la porte noire et lisse, mais on entendit à peine les coups tant celle-ci devait être épaisse. Il parut à Rose que ce geste était tout bonnement absurde et elle commença à franchement regretter d'être venue – surtout si c'était, de surcroît, pour apprendre qu'elle n'existait pas.

Pourtant, à la surprise générale, la porte pivota sur ses gonds. Un homme apparut dans l'encadrement, vêtu d'une longue cape violette, le visage à demi masqué par l'obscurité.

- Vous êtes les voyageurs temporels ? demanda-t-il sans plus de cérémonie.

Sympa, la discrétion.

Ils opinèrent. L'homme leur fit brièvement signe de le suivre et entra dans ce qui se révéla être une salle vide, circulaire, entourée de portes toutes désespérément semblables et placées à intervalles réguliers.

Aussitôt que la porte par laquelle ils étaient arrivés se fut refermée dans un claquement sourd, on entendit un craquement sonore et les murs se mirent à tourner à toute vitesse. Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent quelques secondes plus tard, il sembla à Rose que rien n'avait changé : la configuration de la salle n'autorisait aucun repère. Pourtant, l'homme se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers une porte qu'il ouvrit sans que nul indice ne permette d'expliquer comment il l'avait choisie, et Rose songea avec effroi que si on les larguait seuls dans le Département des Mystères, ils avaient peu de chances de retrouver leur chemin.

L'homme les conduisit alors dans une seconde salle où il s'avéra cette fois difficile de circuler : partout des tables et des comptoirs supportaient des alambics, fioles et flacons de potions diverses dépourvus d'étiquette, des chaudrons de taille plus ou moins imposante où bouillonnaient avec force des solutions en cours de préparation, des réchauds magiques, des appareils de mesure inconnus en argent massif dont le bourdonnement incessant n'était pas sans rappeler le bureau du directeur à Poudlard. Rose vit également, éparpillés dans la salle, des pupitres sur lesquels étaient placés de lourds grimoires certains étaient vierges, d'autres couverts de textes rédigés pour la plupart en runes anciennes.

James, Albus, Rose, Lily et Malefoy durent s'asseoir sur un même banc coincé entre un mur et la seule table complètement vide, tandis que l'homme s'affairait autour d'un chaudron contenant une substance orange vif que Rose ne parvint pas à identifier. Elle put alors le détailler à la lumière crue déversée par les nombreuses lampes à farfadets (1) fixées aux murs : cheveux bruns et mal rasé, une paire d'yeux gris très clairs qui auraient presque pu le faire passer pour fou, songea-t-elle. Enfin, après une longue minute, il se souvint de leur présence.

- Je me présente, dit-il à voix basse. Ronan MacBlurry, langue-de-plomb, chef du département des Mystères et spécialiste en biologie cellulaire moldue.

James haussa les sourcils, Malefoy se décrocha la mâchoire en ouvrant grand la bouche et Rose se demanda l'espace d'un instant si elle devait ou non faire remarquer à ce MacBlurry que la probabilité que leur voyage temporel ait une origine non magique était tout de même très proche de zéro.

- Je suis chargé d'étudier votre cas qui, dans la mesure où il est unique au monde, relève de mon département, expliqua-t-il en toute simplicité.

Unique au monde ? La classe, quand même, pensa Rose.

- J'aurais besoin de… (il consulta un petit papier) Monsieur Scorpius Malefoy, s'il vous plaît ?

Le teint de Malefoy vira au transparent, comme chaque fois que s'envolait chez lui la douce illusion de maîtriser parfaitement la situation.

- Pourquoi moi ? s'écria-t-il d'une voix tremblante et dramatiquement haut-perchée.

- Ça aurait pu être un autre, c'est tombé sur toi, ricana James. Normal, fallait t'y attendre, toi qui as le sang parfaitement pur !

Lily fusilla James du regard elle n'aimait pas ce genre d'allusions, même lancées sur un ton moqueur. Rose ne pouvait que l'approuver. Malefoy, cependant, ne répondit pas et prit une mine résignée totalement inédite chez lui – Rose regretta de ne pas avoir d'appareil photo sous la main.

MacBlurry demeura impassible face à la grande détresse dans laquelle se trouvait Malefoy par sa faute et lui désigna la table.

- Tendez votre bras paume vers le ciel, ordonna-t-il.

Avec méfiance, Malefoy posa son bras sur le bois et, constatant que ce dernier n'était ni brûlant, ni recouvert d'une substance acide à fort pouvoir corrosif, se détendit quelque peu.

- Je vais faire un prélèvement sanguin, annonça MacBlurry en approchant une fine aiguille des veines bleutées de sa victime.

Dont le visage prit une délicieuse teinte vert fluo de plus en plus soutenue à mesure que le sang affluait vers la pochette reliée à l'aiguille.

...~oOo~...

(1) Ce type de lampe a d'ailleurs inspiré le moldu Francis Hauksbee en 1705 dans sa description de la première lampe à décharge, ancêtre de l'actuel néon.

A cette époque, le commerce illégal de farfadets battait son plein et un heureux concours de circonstances avait conduit des contrebandiers à entreposer leur marchandise dans la cave de Hauksbee. Ce dernier eut juste le temps d'observer lesdites lampes avant de subir un sortilège d'amnésie d'une efficacité douteuse le lendemain, en se réveillant, il ne garda certes aucun souvenir de sa rencontre avec des sorciers, mais l'idée d'utiliser du mercure dans un tube sous vide était restée. Fort heureusement, il oublia toutefois l'origine magique de ce gaz, et aujourd'hui encore la communauté scientifique moldue ignore qu'il est l'un des produits de la respiration des farfadets, chose que du reste nul ingénieur n'oserait prétendre devant ses pairs quand bien même il en aurait la preuve irréfutable.

**Et une review pour Rose... et une review pour James... et une review pour Tom... et une review pour Scorpius...**


	10. L'art de rendre Chourave perplexe

**Coucou tout le monde ! Bon, c'est nul, j'ai encore un jour de retard. Mais à ma décharge, le site buguait hier soir quand j'ai eu accès à l'ordi... Voici donc le petit nouveau de la semaine. Nos héros n'avancent toujours pas, cette fois ils reculent... voire tombent dans le précipice, pour certains ! (certaines ?) Bref, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture.**

RàR pour Cmoa : Héhé, en fait si, ils existent ! Malheureusement pour eux... Méfions-nous des vigiles un peu trop prompts à trancher la question !

...~oOo~...

- Je vais faire un prélèvement sanguin, annonça MacBlurry en approchant une fine aiguille des veines bleutées de sa victime.

Dont le visage prit une délicieuse teinte vert fluo de plus en plus soutenue à mesure que le sang affluait vers la pochette reliée à l'aiguille.

- C'est terminé, dit enfin MacBlurry.

On entendit alors un grand bruit mat. Rose se pencha et jeta un œil blasé à la silhouette inanimée effondrée sur le sol. Visiblement, Malefoy ne supportait pas la vue du sang.

- Inutile de le ramasser tout de suite, il ne tombera pas plus bas, fit remarquer James en poussant du pied le corps sous la table, histoire de faire un peu de place.

MacBlurry ne commenta pas il s'affairait déjà au-dessus de ce que Rose reconnut comme un microscope sorcier, en apparence semblable aux microscopes moldus mais présentant la particularité d'effectuer lui-même la mise au point ainsi que le choix du grossissement le plus adéquat et du locus d'observation le plus intéressant dans la préparation. Ces objets, très utiles mais au coût très élevé, étaient utilisés entre autres par les services de recherche de Sainte-Mangouste, où travaillait notamment Susan Bones – chose dont Rose n'avait cure en cet instant précis.

La suite ressembla plus ou moins à l'examen médical qu'ils avaient tous subi avant de partir en Semaine d'Intégration au Monde Moldu, en quatrième année. MacBlurry leur imposa individuellement ou par binôme des exercices physiques variés et parfois étranges, comme chanter l'air de la Flûte Enchantée en se pinçant le nez – Rose et Lily eurent un mal fou à convaincre James de renoncer à une carrière ténor professionnel.

Pas un ne fut épargné par les prélèvements dont le Langue de Plomb avait besoin : Albus donna un échantillon de lymphe, James de sang (le frottis sanguin de Malefoy ayant été jugé raté) Rose céda quelques gouttes de salive. Plus délicat fut le cas de Lily, à qui on demanda un peu de liquide lacrymal. Elle refusa net de recevoir une gifle, même de la part de son frère, et exigea qu'on lui apporte des oignons. Il était impossible de les obtenir à l'aide d'un sortilège d'apparition, puisqu'ils tombaient sous le coup de la Loi de Gamp de surcroît un sortilège de transfert n'était pas non plus exécutable au sein du Département des Mystères, par mesure de sécurité. Devant l'obstination de Lily et après quelques éclats de voix, MacBlurry fut obligé de sortir jusque dans le couloir pour se procurer les bulbes.

L'ensemble des opérations dura près de deux heures, après quoi MacBlurry leur demanda de patienter tandis qu'il procédait aux analyses. Malefoy gisait toujours sous la table il s'avéra qu'il s'était endormi. Nul ne jugea indispensable de le réveiller.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent en silence. De temps à autre, James, Albus, Rose et Lily échangeaient des regards tantôt las tantôt complices, et l'atmosphère s'empesait sensiblement. Elle deviendrait bientôt intenable. Impact dans dix secondes, prédit Rose.

Elle renifla, et fouilla sa poche à la recherche de sa baguette magique dans l'intention de faire apparaître un mouchoir.

Cinq secondes.

Elle se souvint alors qu'elle n'avait _plus_ de baguette magique.

Trois secondes. Deux… Une…

- AOUTCH !

Ça, c'était le cri de Malefoy qui venait de se cogner la tête à la table en tentant de se relever. Cri qui fut immédiatement suivi d'un fou rire général puis d'un soupir bruyant de MacBlurry. Heureusement pour Rose, le vacarme qui en résulta couvrit la protestation de son estomac qui avait choisi cet instant précis pour se rappeler à son bon souvenir.

- Accordez-moi encore quelques minutes, et je vous indiquerai mes conclusions, annonça MacBlurry en hurlant presque pour se faire entendre.

Ils reprirent instantanément des mines sérieuses, beaucoup plus convaincantes que celles qu'ils avaient servies à Dumbledore la veille : la gravité de leur situation avait pris le pas sur les tentatives de Malefoy, au demeurant tout à fait louables, pour les distraire. Même la bosse de taille vénérable qu'il arborait à présent au sommet du crâne ne put arracher ne fût-ce que l'ombre d'un quart de sourire à James qui, sans doute pour la première fois de sa vie, accordait une attention fébrile et pleine à un représentant de l'autorité – nota Rose, plutôt agréablement surprise.

Son propre cœur battait d'ailleurs la chamade. Elle allait peut-être enfin savoir ce qui les avait amenés soixante ans en arrière, ce n'était pas rien ! du moins, aurait-elle probablement un indice sur la manière la mieux indiquée de revenir dans son époque… à moins que ce ne fût impossible… Son estomac se contracta douloureusement à cette pensée, et vint en même temps une violente envie d'éternuer. Fichu rhume… mais quelle idée, aussi, d'installer les dortoirs de Serpentard sous le lac ! Crétin de Salazar.

Rose se retint cependant de propulser ses microbes avec fracas dans la pièce, car MacBlurry, l'expression solennelle, venait d'ouvrir la bouche. Roulements de tambour et appels de trompettes.

- Je suis maintenant en mesure de vous affirmer… annonça-t-il d'une voix désespérément lente, faisant monter le suspense certainement volontairement.

Dépêche. Dépêche, le nez me pique, pensa Rose de toutes ses forces.

- … que vous ne portez pas la Trace, acheva-t-il.

…

Haha. Hahaha.

…

… Crétin de MacBlurry. Sûr qu'il n'était pas passé par Serdaigle, celui-là.

- AaaaaaaAAA… TCHOUM ! fit Rose avec une discrétion toute relative.

Nan mais c'est vrai, quoi, pour des infos pareilles, elle aurait aussi bien pu éternuer tout de suite, n'est-ce pas ?

- Dites… commença James avec un pauvre sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon, le connaissant.

On sentait que l'excitation qui montait encore une minute auparavant était retombée comme un soufflé au fromage.

- … Vous n'êtes tout de même pas en train de vous payer notre tête, si ?

MacBlurry haussa les sourcils, l'air bizarrement vexé.

- Vous avez, hum, conscience… qu'il suffisait, par exemple, de nous demander de jeter un sort hors de l'école, disons… ici, par commodité, pour savoir immédiatement si oui ou non nous portions la Trace sur nous ?

- Oh, hé, hein ! fit MacBlurry, apparemment surtout déçu de ne pas avoir obtenu exactement l'effet qu'il escomptait. D'abord, comment connaissez-vous l'existence de la Trace ? C'est une invention récente et qui n'a pas été divulguée au grand public !

- Nous venons du futur, vous vous souvenez ? dit doucement Lily.

- Hum, bref, marmonna MacBlurry, son visage ordinairement pas très coloré ayant soudainement prit une jolie teinte rouge Souaffle.

- Ne vous moquez pas, intervint alors Rose. Nous n'aurions pas pensé à vérifier cette information, et pourtant elle est certainement liée au fait qu'aux yeux du Ministère, nous « n'existons pas », pour reprendre les termes du vigile. Ce qu'il conviendrait maintenant de savoir, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers MacBlurry, c'est s'il s'agit seulement d'un défaut relevant de l'administration ou quelque chose ayant un réel impact physique…

- Pas compris, ânonna mécaniquement James comme chaque fois que son cerveau tournait un peu moins vite que celui de sa cousine.

- Autrement dit, la question est : l'absence de Trace et de réaction de ta baguette magique au sondeur s'explique-t-elle par le fait que nous n'apparaissons pas sur le registre des naissances sorcières actuel – normal, puisque officiellement nous ne sommes pas encore nés – ou bien parce que notre corps, notre magie, n'est pas en adéquation avec cette époque-ci ?

- Toujours pas compris, répéta-t-il.

Déçue et excédée, Rose supplia MacBlurry du regard de lui confirmer qu'elle parlait bien anglais et que sa matière grise ne venait pas de subir un court-circuit.

- Je vois ce que vous voulez dire, et les autres expériences que j'ai pratiquées sur vous devraient nous répondre, dit-il, l'air pas peu fier.

Ouf.

- J'ai également remarqué que vos cellules continuaient à subir des mitoses à une fréquence des plus ordinaires.

La bouche d'Albus émit alors un bruit dont l'onomatopée la plus proche serait à mi-chemin entre « gné » et « brlmlbchgncr », pour vous donner une idée précise de la chose.

- Ça veut dire que tout est normal pour notre organisme, traduisit Rose.

Albus parut tout de suite plus rassuré. James aussi. Rose se promit de leur toucher deux mots à propos de l'attention que l'un et l'autre portaient au cours d'Etude des Sciences Moldues.

- Cela signifie surtout qu'en ce moment même, vous vieillissez, précisa MacBlurry comme s'il s'agissait d'une information capitale.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est inattendu, dit James.

- C'est juste un peu inquiétant, expliqua Rose. Lorsque nous retournerons dans notre époque, nous aurons l'âge que nous avions en la quittant plus le temps que nous avons passé dans cette époque-ci. Ça va bien si nous trouvons rapidement un moyen de rentrer, mais imagine que cela prenne des années !

Albus frissonna.

- J'ose pas imaginer la tête des parents si en revenant nous sommes plus vieux qu'eux… d'autant plus qu'il faudra tout leur expliquer !

- Tu avais l'intention de tout leur cacher ? fit Lily, amusée.

En même temps, songea Rose, révéler à Harry Potter qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés à deux doigts de réduire à néant les efforts fournis par ce dernier pendant la guerre les exposait à une menace peut-être plus effrayante que la perspective de demeurer à jamais coincés soixante ans en arrière, toute réflexion faite.

- Excusez-moi, interrompit MacBlurry, mais jusqu'à nouvel ordre, vous n'êtes pas encore rentrés chez vous…

- Vous n'avez donc pas trouvé de moyen ? fit Albus, semblant déchanter profondément.

- Non, répondit MacBlurry d'un ton catégorique et froid – ou du moins dénué de toute trace de la compassion qu'il aurait normalement dû éprouver à l'égard d'adolescents perdus loin de leur époque et présentement sans espoir de retour.

- Bon… reprit Rose, tentant de relancer la discussion. Vous disiez que vos expériences devaient permettre de déterminer l'origine de notre, disons, inexistence, aux yeux du Ministère ?

- Précisément, le fait que vous continuiez de vieillir prouve que votre organisme se comporte comme n'importe quel autre organisme vivant dans cette époque – je ne chercherai pas à le vérifier, rassurez-vous, mais il semble donc que si je vous lançais un avada kedavra, vous ne survivriez pas…

- Bonne nouvelle, ironisa Albus.

- … je penche donc pour une question d'administration, conclut MacBlurry.

- C'est déjà ça, fit Rose, profondément soulagée.

Au moins, leurs corps n'avait subi aucune altération importante durant leur « voyage ».

- Attendez-vous donc à faire un petit séjour dans le Département de la Justice Magique, parce que les formalités vous vous tomber dessus, ajouta MacBlurry l'air de rien.

- C'est hors de question ! s'insurgea James. C'est déjà suffisamment compliqué comme ça. Les employés de ce département connaissent-ils notre existence ?

- Pas à ma connaissance le professeur Dippet m'a directement contacté.

- Vous n'êtes pas obligé de leur parler de nous !

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de le faire, mais méfiez-vous malgré tout vous pourriez passer pour hors-la-loi si vous n'alliez pas spontanément déclarer vos identités.

- Nous verrons cela plus tard, coupa Rose qui commençait à s'impatienter. L'important n'est pas notre situation ici et maintenant, mais plutôt ce qu'elle sera dans soixante ans. Comment pensez-vous que nous sommes arrivés ici ?

- Je l'ignore totalement ! Vous ne m'avez pas apporté le carnet responsable de vos pérégrinations, que je sache ! Comment voulez-vous que je travaille ?

Rose sentit une bouffée de colère l'envahir.

- Rassurez-moi, vos expériences n'étaient pas là uniquement pour déterminer si oui ou non, nous risquons d'avoir des ennuis avec la Justice si nous nous manifestons trop ouvertement ?

Son visage dut faire peur, car MacBlurry se récria aussitôt.

- Ne vous enflammez pas ! Bien sûr que non… mais je vais avoir besoin d'un peu de temps, plusieurs jours, peut-être. Pour aujourd'hui, je ne peux pas vous en dire plus. J'enverrai un hibou à Armando dès que j'en saura davantage, je vous en fais la promesse.

- Est-ce que ça veut dire que l'on va pouvoir aller manger ? demanda timidement Malefoy avec un espoir visible.

...~oOo~...

En pénétrant dans le hall, James adressa un signe de la main jovial au vigile, qui paraissait toujours à moitié endormi, bien que fredonnant toujours la même mélodie un peu sauvage. Cependant, il les dévisagea intensément lorsqu'ils passèrent devant lui et, comble de tout, leur offrit en réponse une grimace tordue qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un sourire, preuve qu'il ne les avait pas complètement oubliés malgré les apparences. Rose évita soigneusement d'éclater de rire.

James, Albus, Rose, Lily et Malefoy jetèrent un peu de poudre de cheminette dans le foyer mis à leur disposition et chacun leur tour, pénétrèrent dans les flammes afin de regagner le bureau de Dippet. Pendant le temps que dura le voyage, histoire d'ignorer la cendre qui lui rentrait dans la bouche et le nez, Rose fit le bilan de ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre. Il lui semblait que cette matinée, pourtant épuisante, s'était révélée proprement inutile à tout point de vue. Ils n'avaient pas avancé d'un crin de licorne dans la résolution de leur problème, et apprenait de plus que leur situation n'était pas régulière devant la loi, chose dont ils se seraient fort bien passés. Sans compter qu'ils avaient failli se faire surprendre à traîner devant le bureau des Aurors… ils enchaînaient les maladresses, et ne progressaient pas. C'était nul.

Rose atterrit enfin dans la cheminée du directeur et épousseta sa robe. Elle arrivait la dernière, et James avait manifestement eu le temps de faire un compte-rendu de la matinée à Dippet, qui paraissait complètement défait. Que c'était beau, un directeur si proche de ses élèves qu'il souffrait avec certains d'entre eux de les voir dans la bouse de dragon, alors même que ce n'était pas les siens ! Dippet ne fit néanmoins pas de commentaire et les congédia sitôt Rose sortie de l'âtre. Tous partirent en direction de la Grande Salle, trop heureux de pouvoir enfin contenter leurs estomacs. En chemin, James taquina Rose au sujet de l'angoisse qu'elle avait exprimée avant de se rendre au Ministère.

- Tu vois, il n'y avait aucune raison de t'inquiéter ! MacBlurry ne nous a ni lobotomisés, ni dissouts dans de l'acide sulfurique, ni disséqués à la canule…

- Ça va, fit Rose, vexée. J'avais surtout peur que le bruit de notre venue ne se répande, avec la quantité de journalistes qui grouillent en permanence là-bas… mentit-elle pour se donner contenance.

- Honnêtement, je suis certain que MacBlurry ne dira rien. Ce n'est pas le genre. Peu de monde est au courant, tu sais. Je n'aime pas ce Jedusor, mais il a l'air d'avoir le sens de la discrétion, sinon on serait déjà venu nous interroger. Et naturellement, Dumbledore restera muet, Dippet également.

- Tu as sans doute raison… à propos, qu'est-ce qu'il a dit de tout ça ?

- Qui, Dippet ? Oh ! il n'avait pas tellement la tête à m'écouter, il m'a coupé tout de suite en me disant que MacBlurry lui enverrait un hibou pour le tenir au courant.

- Il avait pourtant l'air déçu que nous n'ayons pas obtenus de résultats positifs…

- Pas du tout ! Il est juste super inquiet à cause des deux nouvelles attaques qui se sont produites cette nuit…

- _Deux nouvelles attaques ?_ s'exclama Rose, abasourdie. C'est une blague ?

- Je te promets que non. L'Héritier se déchaîne. Mimi avant-hier, et deux nés-moldus de Gryffondor il y a quelques heures.

Ah oui, quand même.

- Tu crois que c'est nous qui l'inspirons à ce point ? demanda Rose en riant nerveusement. Enfin, nous ne sommes pas des nés-moldus, et nous logeons chez les Serpentard, ça devrait aller, ajouta-t-elle plus pour tenter de se rassurer elle-même que pour convaincre James.

… si on faisait abstraction du fait que sur les cinq, trois d'entre eux étaient les enfants de celui qui détruirait Voldemort, bien sûr.

...~oOo~...

Durant l'après-midi qui suivit, Rose eut du mal à rester attentive aux cours, et cela pour plusieurs raisons. La première, c'était que la menace de l'héritier-futur Voldy semblait une ampleur inquiétante et ne favorisait pas tellement la concentration. La deuxième, c'était qu'elle n'avait toujours pas de baguette magique il fallait reconnaître que ce seul fait était assez démotivant pour suivre une heure de travaux pratiques en Sortilèges. La troisième, c'était qu'elle n'avait pas non plus besoin de participer et répondre aux questions des professeurs pour faire avancer le cours, chose qui lui arrivait couramment à son époque bien qu'entourée de Serdaigle Tom Jedusor s'en chargeait à sa place, et avec art. Résultat, Rose pouvait se reposer… De surcroît, il effectuait pour elle – en toute discrétion – les manipulations exigées afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons qu'aurait animé chez les autres élèves un trop grand retard dû à son incapacité momentanée d'exécuter le moindre enchantement. Elle devait bien reconnaître que son travail était parfait, et avec le sourire, s'il vous plaît.

Rose s'efforça de refouler la jalousie qui pointait en elle en cherchant à Jedusor des défauts qui pourraient bien « compenser » un tel talent : l'orgueil, peut-être ? Manifestement, c'était une erreur grossière et Rose dut d'ailleurs admettre qu'elle-même du reste ne tenait pas du tout la comparaison. Si Jedusor ne se mettait pas en avant et demeurait très discret, on reprochait souvent à Rose de se montrer parfois un peu prétentieuse et d'étaler sa science dans les moments les plus inopportuns.

Etait-il intéressé ? Rose apprenait pour apprendre, était-ce également le cas de Jedusor ? Encore une fois, il semblait que non. A voir ses yeux briller lorsqu'il maîtrisait un sort ou découvrait quelque chose qu'il ignorait jusque là, la connaissance était pour lui une nourriture spirituelle et la spontanéité avec laquelle il avait proposé à Rose de la « dépanner », quand Malefoy se contentait de la toiser d'un air moqueur, montrait bien un altruisme sans borne (1)… Rose elle-même ne pouvait se vanter d'affirmer qu'elle aurait réagi de la même manière dans la même situation, elle qui était plus souvent agacée qu'autre chose lorsqu'elle devait seulement partager son livre avec un voisin un peu trop étourdi.

Elle tenta alors de trouver à Jedusor des défauts physiques de ce côté-là, le combat était bien évidemment perdu d'avance. Elle le scruta malgré tout, cherchant vainement la moindre disgrâce, détaillant l'ovale de son visage, le brillant de ses cheveux, la profondeur de son regard qui la transperçait…

… la profondeur de son regard qui la transperçait ? Jedusor était en train de la regarder ? Jedusor venait de la surprendre en train de le dévisager sans aucune retenue ? Zut zut zut et flûte et re-zut, qu'allait-il s'imaginer, à présent ? Il allait la prendre pour une folle, non ? Pire, il allait croire… qu'elle était attirée par lui ? Rose sentit le rouge lui monter au joues à une vitesse qu'elle aurait qualifiée d'affligeante et détourna précipitamment les yeux, en se traitant mentalement de vieille harpie dégénérée, sans remarquer l'air amusé qu'affichait en cet instant précis l'objet de ses cogitations fébriles.

Le soir venu, elle n'en toucha pas mot à Lily.

...~oOo~...

(1) Ne vous moquez pas trop, quand même.

...~oOo~...

**"Pour toute review laissée, un loukoum offert !"**


	11. L'intrus qui se prenait pour Gandalf

**Coucou tout le monde ! Encore désolée pour mon retard... J'espère que ce petit chapitre vous plaira, malgré l'absence de révélation ou autre retournement de situation. Bonne lecture !**

**RàR :**

**PiwiiJuly : Hihi, contente que ce chapitre t'ait fait rire ! Un Rose/Jedusor ?... peut-être pas amené comme on le souhaiterait... et qui risque de partir en sucette, mais après tout, soyons fous ! (bon, en fait, je sais très bien comment ça se termine, hein ! Mais j'essaie de compatir avec mes lecteurs xD) Mais sinon, tu as raison, les fils Potter n'ont pas forcément une jugeotte très développée. Ça viendra avec les aventures, faut bien qu'ils se forgent le caractère, non ? ;) Merci beaucoup pour ta review !**

**Cmoa : Tu as parfaitement résumé l'état d'esprit de toute la troupe lorsqu'ils sortent du Ministère ;) Merci pour ta review !**

...~oOo~...

Le lendemain, au petit-déjeuner, il n'était pas difficile de deviner le principal sujet de conversation qui agitait la Grande Salle. Si la nouvelle de la double-attaque de la veille n'avait pas fait l'objet d'une annonce officielle, il semblait en revanche que les Gryffondor s'étaient fait un devoir de mettre toute l'école au courant et désormais, le nom des victimes résonnaient à chacune des tables.

Rose fut plutôt surprise et même choquée de constater que malgré les discours alarmistes que la plupart tenait, une quantité non négligeable de visages – près de la moitié, en fait – exprimaient une excitation presque malsaine en lieu et place de la peur que toute personne normalement constituée aurait dû éprouver en sachant qu'un monstre sanguinaire était en liberté dans l'école. L'explication de cet étrange phénomène lui vint de la bouche de Thomas Prince, assis deux places plus loin, qui s'adressait à Abraxas Malefoy :

- Ces idiots ont enfin compris que seuls les Sang-de-Bourbe étaient les victimes potentielles, dit-il sans se soucier de baisser la voix.

- Pourtant, c'est écrit dans l'Histoire de Poudlard, s'étonna Malefoy Super-Sénior. Ils n'avaient qu'à la lire pour savoir que l'Héritier ne s'attaquerait jamais aux Sang-Purs.

- _Nous, nous en avons la certitude_, répliqua Thomas Prince. Mais mets-toi à leur place – même si ça te répugne : au début, aux yeux de tous, l'Héritier n'était qu'une légende, et il était tentant de croire que le message sur le mur était le fait d'un petit plaisantin sans rapport avec les attaques – auquel cas, tout le monde aurait été menacé. L'attaque de la Geignarde et des deux Gryffondor ont montré à toute l'école qu'il n'en est rien et que les Sang-Purs peuvent dormir sur leurs deux oreilles – tant qu'ils ne trahissent pas leur sang, cela va sans dire. Les Sang-Purs de Gryffondor n'oseront jamais l'avouer à cause de leur prétendu grand amour des moldus, mais ils sont ravis de se savoir à présent en sécurité, et ce grâce à leur famille.

- Je vois ce que tu veux dire, dit simplement Abraxas Malefoy.

Etait-ce un effet de son imagination ou bien Rose percevait-elle une lueur d'admiration sous la bêtise qui teintait les yeux du père du futur mangemort ? Elle imagina Thomas Prince portant des lentilles de contact rouges.

… pas mal du tout. Pour la forme – et aussi pour chasser la vision d'horreur qu'elle venait de fabriquer, elle lui ajouta ensuite une veste en peau de dragon cloutée, des dents de veracrasse en guise de boucles d'oreilles et pour finir, lui teignit les cheveux en vert. C'était un style, après tout.

Tout de suite, ses corn flakes lui parurent beaucoup moins appétissants.

Rose sortit son emploi du temps et le cala contre son bol, puisqu'elle avait de toute façon l'estomac trop noué pour absorber davantage de nourriture. Une nouvelle journée sans baguette s'annonçait, et elle commençait à en avoir sérieusement ras-le-choixpeau.

- Rose, as-tu déjà eu cours de métamorphoses ? demanda James en la toisant par-dessus le pichet de jus de citrouille.

- Pas encore, répondit-elle brièvement. Mais ça ne saurait tarder, j'ai deux heures avec lui, là-maintenant-tout-de-suite. J'ai hâte, d'ailleurs…

Pourquoi James se mordait-il les lèvres, tout à coup ? Métamorphoses, ça avait toujours été une matière sans histoire, et que ce fût Dumbledore qui l'enseignât ne pouvait rien gâcher.

- Ecoute, j'aime autant te prévenir… Richerson est quelqu'un d'un peu… spécial, et tu risques de ne pas trop… disons, l'apprécier.

Pardon, Richer-quoi ?

- Je croyais que c'était Dumbledore ?

- Tu n'as pas lu ton emploi du temps ? s'étonna James. Tu as Richerson, comme moi. Apparemment, depuis deux ans déjà, Dumbledore délègue une partie de ses classes il semble qu'il soit obligé de passer beaucoup plus de temps au Ministère, à cause de Grindelwald, entre autres. Je reconnais que mes explications sont floues, mais j'ai eu du mal à obtenir les détails sans engendrer de soupçon…

- Dumbledore ferait de la politique ? s'étonna Rose.

- J'imagine que ça lui passera… en tout cas, il a reçu – ou recevra, je n'en sais rien – plusieurs propositions pour devenir ministre. Et puis, il est président du Magenmagot, non ?

- Il a refusé toutes ces propositions, répliqua Rose. Et le Magenmagot est avant tout une institution judiciaire…

Elle resta un instant songeuse. Dumbledore était pour elle une légende, mais elle s'apercevait qu'elle ne connaissait pas grand-chose à son sujet… il avait ainsi eu un rôle en politique, mais lequel ? Pour Rose, les politiciens étaient pour la grande majorité des hypocrites…

- Tu parlais des cours de Richerson ? reprit-elle après quelques secondes.

- Euh… écoute, tu verras bien…

James eut un petit sourire d'excuse.

- Ah bah super ! C'est clair, net et précis. Je t'en prie, développe ta pensée ?

Elle le vit se tortiller nerveusement sur sa chaise et sa perplexité monta encore d'un cran.

- Pas très facile… enfin, fais-toi discrète et ça devrait aller. Ah, autre chose, efforce-toi de faire comme si d'habitude tu n'étais pas première de la classe. Pour une fois, tu devrais tenter de goûter les doux délices du rang des cancres…

- C'est ça. Et l'hippogriffe il met la carte de Dumbledore dans le paquet de chocogrenouilles.

Rose plongea férocement sa cuillère dans son bol de céréales, oubliant son précédent écoeurement. Elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais ce souci supplémentaire, qui somme toute n'était pas grand-chose, la mettait particulièrement sur les nerfs.

Ce matin du 18 novembre 1943, une petite cuillère rendit l'âme, après trois cent ans de bons et loyaux service dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard.

...~oOo~...

Rose prit son courage à deux mains.

- Excuse-moi, demanda-t-elle à une Gryffondor de sixième année, asiatique, dont elle n'avait pas réussi à retenir le nom.

C'était d'ailleurs dommage, car cette fille était probablement celle qui lui avait offert le regard le moins inamical parmi tous les Gryffondor de sixième année agglutinés devant la salle de métamorphoses. La grande majorité d'entre eux paraissait du reste parfaitement détendue seule Rose appréhendait le cours qui allait suivre, le pire étant qu'elle ne savait absolument pas pourquoi. Ou l'art de passer pour une idiote, et par la faute de son cher cousin. Elle en était réduite à tenter maladroitement de s'informer auprès de ses condisciples, et seule la peur de s'adresser sans le savoir à l'Héritier lui donnait la force d'affronter les mines dégoûtées/furieuses que lui présentaient les Gryffondor lorsqu'elle tentait de les aborder.

- Oui ? répondit froidement l'intéressée en la toisant, les lèvres pincées et l'air méfiant.

Non mais vraiment, elle n'allait pas la manger tout de même ! Certes, officiellement, elle était à Serpentard, et donc elle n'était pas censée adresser la parole à une Gryffondor sauf pour lui faire des reproches ou des remarques piquantes, mais zut, quoi ! rester civilisé, ça ne fait de mal à personne…

- Euh… est-ce que tu pourrais me parler du professeur Richerson ? balbutia Rose, un peu gênée par cette entrée en matière un tantinet malhabile.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? répliqua la Gryffondor d'un ton acerbe.

Si ça se trouvait, James s'était monumentalement fichue d'elle et Richerson était en réalité une véritable crème avec ses élèves… auquel cas, Rose était vraiment en train de passer pour la dernière des idiotes. Ou une parano. Bah, vu son prétendu passé de pauvre-victime-de-l'horrible-mage-noir-Grindy, elle avait peut-être une chance d'obtenir tout de même un peu de crédit auprès de son interlocutrice…

- Euh… mon frère m'a dit qu'il avait des méthodes d'enseignement… spéciales, finit-elle par lâcher, jugeant qu'il valait mieux jouer franc jeu.

Les lèvres de la Gryffondor s'étirèrent en un sourire moqueur.

- Et il ne t'a pas donné de détails ? Quelle famille unie et soudée ! Bon, je vais t'expliquer en gros le principe. Au fond de la salle, il y a un tableau lumineux où chaque élève possède une grille de vingt cases numérotées de une à vingt. Toute bonne réponse, tout exercice convenablement effectué conduit Richerson à cocher une case en partant de la première. Tout échec, mais aussi tout comportement nuisant au bon déroulement du cours te vaudra une case rayée, en partant de la vingtième. Au bout d'un moment, cases cochées et cases rayées se rejoignent, et cela te fait une note.

- Jusque là, ça va. A part le fait qu'il s'agisse d'un contrôle continu, je ne vois pas trop où est le problème…

Le sourire de la Gryffondor s'étira encore davantage jusqu'à lui donner une expression presque sadique. Mais ? Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ?

- Attends, tu vas comprendre, poursuivit-elle. Afin que tout le monde ait le même nombre de notes, dès qu'un élève a fini sa grille, Richerson raye toutes les cases vides restantes de tout le monde. En clair, un élève peu réactif et qui ne lève jamais le doigt…

… pourquoi Rose se sentait-elle particulièrement visée, tout à coup ? Crétin de Dippet, avec ses directives à la noix ! Bon, d'accord, c'était pour sauver le monde, mais elle allait se retrouver avec tout plein de sales notes, si elle avait bien saisi l'idée générale…

- … même si il a un comportement irréprochable et ne se trompe jamais aura une très mauvaise note, puisqu'il n'aura que peu de cases cochées.

- Je vois. Dis, il doit y avoir une sacrée compétition, alors ?

La Gryffondor se contenta de laisser échapper un rire mesquin.

- Plus que tu ne le crois. Mais comme c'est Jedusor qui rafle tous les points en répondant plus vite que tout le monde, Dippet a fini par prendre l'habitude de voir de très mauvaises appréciations en métamorphoses sur le contrôle continu, d'autant plus que Richerson a un barème très sévère, et qu'il suffit d'avoir moins de la moyenne pour récolter un D, voire un T pour les moins chanceux. Mais on se rattrape aux examens de fin d'année, et tout le monde passe. Non, le véritable problème n'est pas là…

Quoi, que pouvait-il y avoir de pire que des notes basées sur une compétition entre élèves ? Une telle méthode était tout simplement anti-pédagogique !

- A la fin de chaque cours, chaque case rayée équivaut à une minute à rester dans la salle de classe après la sonnerie…

Ça, c'était la définition même de la séquestration, non ?

- … sous la forme d'un animal dont le choix dépend de Richerson et du boulot qu'il nous demande, acheva la Gryffondor.

Attendez une minute. Sous la forme d'un animal ? Genre ver de terre ou bien léopard des neiges ? Parce que ça changeait pas mal de choses, ça. Notamment dans le cas où un Scorpius Malefoy marcherait à proximité sans trop faire attention où il met le pied.

- Généralement, il s'agit de nettoyer la classe, donc c'est souvent raton laveur qui tombe – magique, cela va de soi (1).

Rose respira un peu plus librement.

- Il est plutôt marrant, ce prof, commenta-t-elle, rassurée que Richerson ne soit pas un adepte fervent des châtiments corporels, comme l'avait d'abord craint.

Elle ne parvenait plus à se rappeler si le doloris, l'imperium et l'avada étaient _déjà_, en 1943, considérés comme des Impardonnables, ou s'il avait fallu attendre la montée en puissance de Lord Voldemort pour que la loi tombe.

Mais la Gryffondor reprit son air froid.

- Passe un quart d'heure sous la forme d'un niffleur pour retrouver les éclats de pierre de lune qui n'ont pas été correctement dissous dans un chaudron de Philtre de Croissance accélérée, tu me diras ce que tu en penses. Même lorsque tu reprends forme humaine, l'odeur du sang de dragon continue de te coller à la peau et ça te file des plaques rouges partout, sans compter tes cheveux qui prennent facilement un mètre dans la semaine qui suit…

Ah, effectivement, vu comme ça, c'était tout de suite moins marrant.

- Et encore, ce n'est pas le pire. J'en connais qui ont dû se farcir les œufs de Doxys qui remplissaient l'armoire sous la forme de botrucs. Bonjour l'indigestion ensuite.

- Ils les ont _mangés_ ? s'écria Rose, incrédule.

Mais elle n'eut pas le loisir de se lamenter sur l'absurdité de sa condition que déjà le professeur Richerson arrivait. Rose l'avait déjà aperçu dans le château, mais sans savoir qui il était, et surtout sans se douter qu'il s'agissait d'un professeur. Il balaya le troupeau d'élèves du regard – enfin, Rose ne put que le supposer, puisqu'elle ne voyait pas ses yeux, dissimulés derrière d'épaisses lunettes à monture blanche et aux verres blancs, opaques – des lunettes magiques pour aveugle. Elle ne pouvait pas en être certaine à cause du chapeau qu'il portait – blanc, assorti à sa robe de sorcier blanche – mais elle aurait juré qu'il était chauve il était rasé de près, et elle ne parvenait pas, du coup, à estimer son âge. Dommage… elle l'aurait bien imaginé avec une longue barbe blanche, allez savoir pourquoi. Peut-être à cause de sa robe. Ça aurait fait bien. Style Saroumane. Euh… attendez, Sarouquelque chose, non, elle délirait complètement. Retour dans le monde réel, Saroumane a ouvert la porte et la quasi-totalité de tes camarades se trouve déjà dans la salle.

La Gryffondor asiatique la précéda avec un petit air supérieur qui fit regretter à Rose de ne pas avoir de baguette magique pour le lui ôter.

… au fait, comment allait-elle faire sans baguette pour échapper aux œufs de Doxys ?

_Prions Merlin pour que ce soit de la théorie…_ songea-t-elle avec force.

- Aujourd'hui, théorie, déclara Richerson en déposant son sac – blanc – sur le bureau.

_Merci Merlin !_

- Mais avant, je voudrais tester votre assimilation du charme que nous avions travaillé lundi et qui était loin d'être une réussite…

_Crétin de Merlin._

Richerson se leva de son bureau et alla se poster tout naturellement devant la table située la plus à gauche sur le premier rang, occupée par la Gryffondor asiatique dont le teint habituellement pâle semblait avoir perdu toute trace de pigmentation.

- Chang, à vous, dit-il.

- _Accio couleuvre !_ fit Chang d'une voix un peu tremblante.

_En même temps, tu l'as voulu, tu t'es mise au premier rang_, songea Rose.

Avec un déclic qui résonna curieusement dans la classe où chacun paraissait retenir son souffle, l'armoire près de la porte s'ouvrit, et un serpent atterrit en sifflant de colère sur la table de Chang, qui tressaillit à peine et pointa aussitôt sa baguette sur l'animal ondulant déjà vers le bord de la table, manifestement pressé de regagner son panier d'où il avait été tiré sans grande douceur.

- _Marsalvare_, dit Chang.

Rose reconnut une formule qui devait permettre, lorsque le sort était convenablement réalisé, de transformer les serpents inoffensifs en bouée de sauvetage – sort d'une utilité douteuse, donc. Elle se rassura en se rappelant qu'elle avait réussi ce charme à merveille quelques mois auparavant.

Mais la cible évita habilement le jet de lumière jaune canari qui fusa. Chang poussa un soupir désespéré et offrit un regard implorant à Richerson – du moins, qui se voulait implorant, mais l'effet d'ensemble donnait plutôt dans le genre pathétique.

- Nan mais c'est bon, elle va pas en faire un drame, ça arrive à tout le monde de foirer un sortilège, commenta Malefoy – qui ne s'était visiblement pas renseigné au sujet des méthodes de Richerson.

Rose hésita à le mettre au courant de ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre mais alors que Richerson prit de nouveau la parole elle estima qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de gaspiller inutilement sa salive.

- Bon, eh bien c'est loupé, commenta-t-il simplement.

Il brandit sa baguette et Rose eut un instant de panique en l'imaginant jeter un maléfice à son élève. Mais il se contenta de la pointer vers le fond de la classe. Rose se retourna et vit alors que le mur était en partie couvert d'un immense cadre lumineux, sur lesquels les noms des élèves étaient inscrits en colonne. Richerson fit un petit mouvement du poignet et une croix rouge et brillante alla se tracer en face du nom de Chang. Puis il se tourna vers le voisin de cette dernière, qui faisait à présent tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts, l'air morose. Envolé, le petit air supérieur de tout à l'heure…

Rose observa les élèves rater le charme successivement et parfois avec les effets les plus divertissants. Elle ne put qu'exploser de rire en voyant des filles de Serpentard grimper précipitamment sur leur table et pousser des cris d'horreur alors qu'une cinquantaine de couleuvres, nées d'une multiplication involontaire dont le mérite revenait entièrement à Avery, ondulaient dans tous les sens entre les sacs dans le plus grand désordre.

- Désolé, les filles, désolé, disait-il en lançant des coups de baguette frénétiques pour les faire disparaître. Promis, ce n'était pas prévu…

Mulciber, quant à lui, fit enfler sa couleuvre qui, lorsqu'elle atteignit l'épaisseur d'un traversin, explosa en un feu d'artifice très impressionnant quoique de taille heureusement réduite.

Dans la classe, à ce stade, seuls Jedusor et une Gryffondor répondant au doux nom de Minerva MacGonagall avaient chacun obtenu une bouée de sauvetage, parfaitement ronde et d'une solidité visible, utilisable en haute mer, respectivement verte et rouge, histoire de montrer à quel point les résultats pouvaient être inattendus.

Malefoy, comme Chang, loupa tout simplement sa cible.

Arriva le tour de Rose.

Qui n'avait toujours pas de baguette. Et qui se doutait bien que le sens pédagogue de Richerson ne permettrait pas à ce dernier de lui pardonner ce manquement.

Sans grande conviction, elle se tourna vers Malefoy pour lui emprunter sa baguette magique. Ce dernier la lui tendit avec un grand sourire railleur.

- Eh bien, Volna, je vois que votre voyage vous a donné la délicate illusion que vous pouviez vous rendre en touriste à mes cours, commenta Richerson.

Evidemment, elle ne trouva rien à répondre, Richerson ignorant tout de son périple temporel.

Pourquoi, pourquoi dans _ce cours-là_ précisément ?. Il lui semblait que la classe entière retenait son souffle, comme tous attendaient de pouvoir enfin évaluer la nouvelle. Evidemment, ce n'était sans doute qu'une illusion d'ex-première de classe, mais tout de même, le malaise était bien là, lui.

Au moment où Rose allait jeter – et probablement rater – le sortilège d'attraction afin de se procurer une innocente couleuvre qui ne se douterait absolument pas de ce qu'elle allait injustement subir (explosion ? implosion ? les paris étaient ouverts…), son voisin de droite lui posa une autre baguette magique sur la table. Surprise, elle se tourna vivement vers lui, et il lui désigna d'un mouvement de tête Jedusor, qui eut un hochement d'approbation, le visage comme à l'accoutumée insondable.

Ouh là, c'était du sérieux, tout à coup. Elle entrait dans la cour des grands… Adressant à Jedusor un regard par lequel elle espéra exprimer toute sa gratitude, elle s'empara de la baguette en question, et la pointa vers l'armoire, sans remarquer pas que Malefoy paraissait soudain avoir avalé un Eclair de Feu de travers.

- _Accio couleuvre_, dit-elle d'un ton qu'elle s'efforça de rendre ferme.

Nouveau déclic. La porte s'ouvrit avec une lenteur infinie, et la couleuvre mit une éternité à atterrir sur sa table mais au moins, elle était là, devant elle, prête à l'emploi.

- _Marsalvare_.

Et le miracle se produisit. La couleuvre fut agitée d'un violent spasme, et se mordit la queue en un cercle parfait, alors qu'elle était parcourue par un rayon de vive lumière. Elle épaissit, se tordit une dernière fois, fut soulevée dans les airs à une dizaine de centimètres de la table et bientôt, une bouée de sauvetage retomba.

Une bouée en plastique, gonflable.

Une bouée en plastique jaune citron, avec des étoiles de mer et des mouettes imprimées dessus.

A Poudlard, en 1943.

Rose poussa un long soupir d'exaspération.

- Touriste un jour… commenta Richerson en se retenant à grand-peine de participer à l'hilarité générale.

Elle s'en fichait, d'abord. Elle avait le point.

...~oOo~...

(1) Raton laveur magique : imaginez un gros, très très gros rat. Maintenant, ôtez-lui la queue et remplacez-là par un plumeau. Ajoutez encore à cela une salive dotée de propriétés détergentes intéressantes, et un engouement pour le travail rivalisant avec celui des elfes de maison à ce stade, seule l'odeur d'œuf de dragon pourri qu'ils dégagent en permanence devrait être en mesure de vous faire renoncer à en adopter un.

...~oOo~...

**Le comportement de Jedusor est un peu choquant, quand on connaît le personnage, non ? Mais dites-vous bien que ce soudain élan de générosité n'est certainement pas motivé par un altruisme enthousiaste et sans borne...**

**... review ?**


	12. Serdaigle la féministe

**Bonsoir à tous les mangeurs de loukoums ! (oui, maintenant j'estime que j'ai le droit de vous appeler comme ça. Pour les réclamations, c'est plus bas.) Au menu, quelques arcs électriques. Si si, à Poudlard.  
... très bonne lecture !**

**Ràr :**

**Cmoa : étant donné que dans le tome 5, le Ministère fait bien comprendre que jusque là, la liberté de l'équipe enseignante par rapport aux programmes et aux notations était tout simplement inacceptable, je pense qu'il n'y a pas avant Ombrage de véritable contrôle... sinon Trelawney n'aura pas tenu tant de temps, ni Rogue d'ailleurs. Même chose pour Hagrid, qui n'aurait pas été nommé.  
Mais au sujet de ladite méthode de notation de Richerson, j'ai eu un prof de russe qui nous notait exactement ainsi. Il a été plusieurs fois inspecté, et je ne crois pas qu'il y ait eu de conséquences fâcheuses... puisqu'il a pris sa retraite l'année dernière, par choix.  
Merci pour ta review et pour ta fidélité à cette fic ! **

**Dark Viki : Hum... j'ai peur de te décevoir tout à coup... Rose n'est peut-être pas une Gryffondor, mais je la vois très mal basculer dans les idées de Voldemort, tout de même. Aussi séduite puisse-t-elle être par Jedusor. Elle a grandi avec la célébrité de ses parents qui ont défendu jusqu'au bout les moldus et nés-moldus... et sa mère en est une. Elle pourra effectivement beaucoup douter et souffrira évidemment de ce que deviendra sa relation avec Tom, laquelle lui fera commettre des actes regrettables, mais de là à le rejoindre dans ses convictions... non.  
Sinon, je crois que tu as oublié un mot dans ta review... tu voudrais que je fasse des chapitres plus longs ? plus courts ? plus denses ? plus étayés ?plus fréquents ?... :)  
Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! **

...~oOo~...

Rose fut soulagée lorsque sonna l'heure d'aller déjeuner. Après un concours de rapidité acharné en levage de doigt, Jedusor avait rempli sa grille alors qu'elle-même en était à dix-sept sur vingt, et elle s'estimait chanceuse. Les trois minutes passèrent assez rapidement, et sans attendre Malefoy qui, comme de nombreux autres, avait eu une note inférieure à cinq, elle se rendit le plus vite possible dans la Grande Salle où elle rejoignit Lily et Albus, déjà installés.

- Comment s'est passée ta matinée ? interrogea Lily.

- Mal, répliqua aussitôt Rose.

Elle entreprit de lui relater les événements. Le visage de Lily se faisait de plus en plus compatissant à mesure que le récit avançait, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de faire un seul commentaire, interrompue par l'arrivée inopinée d'un Serdaigle de sixième année que Rose avait déjà remarqué en cours pour l'assurance et parfois l'insolence avec laquelle il répondait aux professeurs. En cet instant, il paraissait un peu nerveux mais arborait une mine conquérante et sourire condescendant qui, dans le monde moldu de l'époque de Rose, l'aurait immédiatement expédié à la case « neurone unique à longue mèche soigneusement entretenue voire décolorée à l'eau oxygénée (1) ». Evidemment, en 1943, il se présentait comme un Poudlardien lambda revêtu du sage uniforme de l'école. Rose nota malgré tout ses cheveux bruns méticuleusement tirés en arrière et généreusement aspergés de laque, à la pointe de la mode du moment. Elle échangea un regard furtif avec Lily et détourna très vite les yeux, de peur de déclencher une hilarité déplacée.

Il s'assit sans plus de manière à côté de Lily et aborda celle-ci de la manière la plus étrange qui soit :

- Zdrastvouïtie, krassivaïa dievouchka, kak voui jiviotié ?

- A tes souhaits, répondit Lily en attrapant un morceau de pain.

Albus dissimula son fou rire naissant en buvant une longue gorgée de jus de citrouille et manqua de s'étouffer.

- Tu ne parles pas le russe ? s'étonna alors Future-mèche-décolorée.

Lily pâlit légèrement, consciente qu'elle venait de commettre une sacrée bévue.

- Non, répliqua-t-elle prudemment. Je suis Bulgare…

- Je croyais que ces deux langues étaient très proches, rétorqua Future-mèche-décolorée en souriant largement et en posant son coude le plus éloigné de Lily à environ cinq centimètres de l'assiette de cette dernière, de manière à être complètement tourné vers elle.

- Euh… tu as une crampe ? demanda-t-elle, pas très à l'aise.

- Non non. Tu parles bien anglais, c'est fou…

- Ahem, euh, merci.

La tentative de Lily pour s'éloigner en se décalant sur l'extrême bord de la chaise était tout à fait louable, et Rose se promit de féliciter sa cousine pour ce remarquable effort de retenue : elle savait par expérience combien il lui était difficile de résister à la tentation d'en coller une à ce rustre.

- J'étudie le russe depuis plus d'un an, reprit Future-mèche-décolorée-à-la-drague-pas-très-subtile.

Fascinant, songea Rose tandis que Lily lui lançait un regard désespéré dont la signification devait à peu près être quelque chose du genre « pitié, Rose, sors-moi de là, je n'ai rien fait ! ».

- Ecoute, euh… Je suis très heureuse d'être en Angleterre, se lança courageusement Lily. Nous avons fui la Bulgarie parce que Grindenwald a décimé toute notre famille, et je t'avouerais que moins je pense à ce que ce mage a fait de mon pays, mieux je me porte. Si tu pouvais donc éviter d'évoquer tout ce qui a un rapport étroit ou vague avec le slave, ça me rendrait un très grand service.

Pas mal trouvé, reconnut Rose. Quoiqu'un peu tiré par les cheveux. Mais dans ce genre de moments, il était relativement difficile de faire preuve d'une imagination débordante.

- Oh… je vois… fit Cheveux-laqués qui parut alors à court d'argument.

Forcément, elle venait de lui démonter dans les règles son principal élément de drague…

- Au fait, moi c'est John, reprit-il. John MacLaggen.

Tiens donc.

- Et moi Lisa Volna, répondit Lily d'une voix morose.

- Enchanté.

- De même.

Grand blanc. Lily décida alors que le moment était venu d'abréger la discussion.

- Bon, eh bien, à bientôt, expédia-t-elle avec un sourire forcé.

Lui, en revanche, parut rayonner en entendant ces mots.

- C'est cela, à très bientôt !

- Il ne pense tout de même pas que je vais le revoir ? s'indigna Lily alors que son soupirant tournait les talons et rejoignait la table des Serdaigle.

- Qui sait, tu lui as tapé dans l'œil, se fit un devoir d'observer Albus. Mais évite de faire trop de bêtises avec lui, sinon on risque d'avoir un problème en revenant dans notre époque…

Lily eut une exclamation scandalisée.

- Je me demande comment on expliquerait ça à l'administration du département maternité de Sainte Mangouste… et dans l'arbre généalogique, ça ferait bizarre, nota Rose le plus sérieusement du monde.

- Qu'est-ce qui ferait bizarre ? demanda James en se laissant tomber sur la chaise que venait de quitter MacLaggen.

Devant le regard paniqué de Lily, Rose et Albus estimèrent d'un commun accord silencieux qu'il valait mieux ne rien dire à James, particulièrement surprotecteur à l'égard de sa sœur.

...~oOo~...

- Dis donc, t'as du succès, taquina Albus alors qu'ils sortaient de la Grande Salle.

James était parti dans une autre direction pour rejoindre ses cours de l'après-midi. Ils avaient repêché Malefoy au passage, furieux d'avoir dû à ce point raccourcir sa pause déjeuner et expédier son repas.

- Arrête avec ça, Albus, ou bien tu tâteras de mon Chauve-Furie. James m'a appris sa technique, alors méfie-toi.

A voir son visage fermé, on devinait clairement que Lily n'était pas d'humeur à plaisanter.

- Elle a raison, dit Rose. En plus ce n'est pas très prudent. Les gens commencent à s'intéresser à nous, ça pourrait avoir des conséquences.

- Pour le moment, c'est surtout à Lily qu'ils s'intéressent, n'est-ce pas ? insista Albus, toujours moqueur, et faisant désormais preuve d'une lourdeur pénible.

Lily brandit sa baguette. N'osant pas la contredire de peur de déclencher un véritable cataclysme qui aurait ravagé les escaliers quand ils pouvaient s'en tirer avec un petit meurtre uniquement, Rose les laissa sur ces entrefaites et se rendit en compagnie de Malefoy au cours de botanique.

Cette fois, elle veilla tout particulièrement à ce qu'il reste loin, très loin de la tentacula vénéneuse et plus généralement, de toute plante un peu trop affectueuse. Et le cours se déroula à peu près correctement. Le professeur Roland avait malgré tout l'air soulagé de laisser partir la classe ; il avait passé la quasi-totalité des deux heures à courir derrière les bulbes sauteurs que les élèves laissaient s'échapper à tour de bras parce que très difficiles de garder en main, compte tenu de leur caractère festif.

Les sixième année se séparèrent pour l'heure suivante la plupart rejoignirent le cours de divination – ce qui étonna un peu Rose, qui n'avait pas l'habitude que cette matière suscite un tel engouement. Une petite minorité avait choisi l'option Runes anciennes et les quatre élèves restants, étude des Moldus. Rose et Malefoy, ne suivant aucun module supplémentaire, étaient les seuls à avoir du temps libre, malgré les supplications que Rose avait adressées au directeur elle ne voulait surtout pas perdre la main en arithmancie…

Ils retournèrent donc dans leur salle commune, sans échanger un mot. De loin, ils virent que Jedusor les précédait, un hibou sur le bras – quelle situation affreuse, songea Rose, qui justifiait qu'un préfet manque les cours… Malefoy était sombre depuis le cours de métamorphoses, et Rose ne pouvait décemment pas lui en vouloir. A peine entré dans la salle commune, il s'installa dans un fauteuil et sortit son manuel, sans doute bien décidé à préparer le cours du surlendemain afin de pouvoir répondre à un maximum de questions et réussir tous les exercices. Rose, elle, s'attela à la rédaction finale de leurs devoirs de potions en attendant James, Albus et Lily, qui finissaient à la même heure qu'eux pour la même histoire de module et ne devaient donc pas tarder. Comme pour lui donner raison, elle entendit bientôt le tableau noir pivoter dans un grincement strident.

Elle leva la tête en les voyant s'approcher de leur table, et comprit tout de suite devant l'expression de sa cousine que quelque chose n'allait pas. Lily avait les yeux très rouges. Rose ouvrit la bouche pour s'enquérir de ce qui s'était passé, mais James ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

- Arrête avec ta sensiblerie, lâcha-t-il sur un ton agacé en jetant sa cape sur un fauteuil.

- Je n'ai rien dit ! s'insurgea aussitôt Rose.

- Je parlais à Lily, précisa-t-il en soupirant.

Lily renifla puis se (re ?)mit à sangloter.

- Calme-toi, Lily, chuchotait Albus. Tu sais bien qu'il ne pouvait pas deviner...

- C-c-c'est nerv-v-veux, hoqueta-t-elle en enfouissant la tête dans l'épaule de son frère.

- Mais quoi, à la fin, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'impatienta Malefoy en refermant son livre de métamorphoses.

- Toi, tu te tais ! répliqua aussitôt Albus, comme s'il le tenait pour personnellement responsable de l'état de sa sœur.

- Dites, j'aimerais bien savoir… commença Rose.

- On a croisé notre arrière grand-oncle. Et Lily est devenue folle.

- Non, corrigea sèchement Albus. Elle a juste eu une seconde de… d'égarement. C'est humain ! En fait, elle a été tellement frappée par notre ressemblance qu'elle s'est précipitée vers lui pour lui demander s'il s'appelait bien Charlus Potter.

Rose sentit son cœur chavirer. Lily n'avait tout de même pas commis cette imprudence !

- Nous l'avons arrêtée à temps, poursuivit Albus comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées. De manière… disons… un peu… brutale. Et du coup Charlus Potter nous a insultés, en nous traitant de fous et…

- Et il nous accuse d'être de mèche avec l'héritier de Serpentard, laissa soudainement tomber Lily d'une voix caverneuse, ses pleurs ayant finalement cessé.

Une seconde passa. Puis…

- Qu… quoi ? fit Rose, abasourdie. Nous ? De mèche avec… avec _lui_ ? C'est une plaisanterie ! Nous sommes supposés être Bulgares ! C'est-à-dire venir de _Bulgarie_ ! Et nous sommes arrivés plusieurs mois après les premières attaques !

- Peut-être, mais apparemment les rumeurs vont bon train, répondit James. Notre apparition coïncide avec les trois dernières attaques or il n'y en a eu « que » six au total… et les premières étaient beaucoup plus espacées dans le temps, il faut l'avouer.

- Justement, c'est une réaction franchement paradoxale que de nous accuser, non ? On pourrait plutôt croire qu'au contraire, l'héritier voudrait nous faire peur, ou bien… je ne sais pas, moi, se mesurer à Grindenwald !

- Les gens vont s'imaginer n'importe quoi. Grindelwald aperçu au Danemark… Certains n'ont rien trouvé de mieux à faire que d'imaginer un lien entre tout ça.

- Ça n'a pas de sens, dit Rose sur un ton buté. Les gens sont des idiots.

Mais ça expliquait mieux l'animosité qu'elle avait rencontrée le matin même parmi les élèves de Gryffondor. Et dire qu'elle avait simplement mis ça sur le compte du badge de Serpentard cousu sur sa robe…

- Le problème n'est pas là, continua Albus. A ce moment-là, Prince, tu sais, le copain d'Abraxas Malefoy… il était dans le couloir, un peu derrière nous… il s'est approché, et a abondé dans le sens de Charlus…

- C'est lui qui a énuméré tous les faits que je viens de te dire, expliqua James. Comme si ça l'arrangeait que les soupçons retombent sur nous.

Tiens, c'était étrange, pourquoi cela n'étonnait-il donc pas Rose ?

- Seulement Lily a fondu en larmes en hurlant qu'il était immonde de prétendre une chose pareille, et Albus s'est précipité sur lui, baguette à la main.

- Nous nous sommes battus, avoua Albus, penaud. Heureusement, le professeur Têtenjoy est arrivé à temps et nous a séparés.

- Puisque ce cher Tom Jedusor n'était pas là pour le faire, ricana James.

- Charlus est parti avec une phrase du genre « ils sont fous ces Serpentard » et nous avons été renvoyés dans la salle commune, acheva Albus.

Mais Rose n'avait pas entendu la suite. La première phrase d'Albus tournait en boucle dans sa tête, écrite en rouge, clignotant si possible.

- Vous… vous… êtes… battus ? siffla-t-elle, présentant en cet instant précis une ressemblance troublante avec une cocotte-minute.

- On n'a pas eu le temps de faire trop de dégâts, assura Albus avec un air d'excuse.

- Attends, je n'ai pas compris… TU TE SOUVIENS QUE DANS LES CIRCONSTANCES QUE NOUS VIVONS, LE MOINDRE GESTE PEUT ETRE FATAL ? explosa Rose.

- Hey, crie pas, interrompit Malefoy, si quelqu'un entend au mieux il va se demander si t'as pas trop poussé sur la bierraubeurre, au pire il va se douter de quelque chose.

- T'inquiète, y a personne à part Jedusor dans son dortoir, si quelqu'un vient on entendra le tableau pivoter avant que ledit quelqu'un ne comprenne de quoi on parle et de toute façon j'ai encore assez de conscience pour choisir mes mots… Bref, j'en étais où ? Ah, oui. JE CROYAIS QUE C'ETAIT ASSEZ CLAIR, QUE TOUT LE MONDE AVAIT BIEN SAISI LES RISQUES ! QUE JE M'ETAIS BIEN FAIT COMPRENDRE QUAND VOUS VOUS ETIEZ _DEJÀ_ FRITTÉ AVEC PRINCE HIER ! C'EST UN PROVOCATEUR, ET VOUS, VOUS REPONDEZ !

- Oh, oh, moi je n'ai rien fait ! coupa James d'une voix autoritaire. Maintenant tu te calmes !

Rose reprenait son souffle, un peu fatiguée par sa tirade. Elle ne regrettait pas d'avoir crié, c'était un excellent moyen d'évacuer le stress ils étaient de toute façon tous sur les nerfs, et si une explosion devait avoir lieu, mieux valait que ce soit maintenant, alors qu'ils étaient tout seuls dans la salle commune.

D'ailleurs, Lily n'avait manifestement pas décidé de se calmer.

- Comment… comment oses-tu faire la leçon à mon frère ? dit-elle d'une voix blanche. Qui a perdu sa baguette magique avant de venir, hein ?

- Ça n'a rien à voir ! fulmina Rose, toujours hors d'elle mais en baissant d'un ton par égard pour ses cordes vocales. _Elle est tombée quand nous avons été propulsés dans les airs, par la faute de James !_

- On a déjà eu cette discussion, tu ne vas pas la remettre à chaque fois sur le tapis ! riposta le principal concerné.

- Ah oui ? Eh ben si, je reviens _encore_ là-dessus figure-toi ! Parce que je m'imaginais naïvement que ça vous aurait servi de leçon, que vous auriez revu à la baisse votre ardeur à jouer les imbéciles !

- Oh, pardon de ne pas avoir ta réflexion et ta maîtrise de soi, chère _Serdaigle_, ironisa Lily.

Touchée. Rose prit ça comme un coup bas.

- Désolée de te le faire remarquer, dit-elle d'une voix cassée. Mais votre comportement, j'appelle ça de la témérité imprudente et écervelée, pas du courage !

Elle constata avec horreur que sa voix s'était brisée sur la fin de sa phrase, preuve audible que sa susceptibilité en avait réellement pris un coup avec la dernière pique de Lily. D'ailleurs, James et Lily affichaient tous les deux le même rictus narquois. Albus, quant à lui, ne disait rien, mais son visage fermé indiquait qu'il avait déjà pris parti pour son frère et sa sœur, même s'il cela, manifestement, lui en coûtait.

Soudain, Lily se leva et se dirigea d'un pas raide vers les escaliers menant au dortoir. Après un dernier soupir agacé, James fit de même, immédiatement suivi par Albus. Malefoy s'était plongé dans son manuel de potions, et Rose le remercia silencieusement de ne pas avoir pris part à cette querelle en tant que Serpentard, il n'aurait pu qu'envenimer les choses en défendant sa propre maison.

- Les tensions s'exacerbent ? interrogea une voix douce derrière Rose, qui sursauta comme si Voldemort en personne venait de lui pointer sa baguette dessus.

- Oh, pardon, tu m'as fait peur… dit-elle en reconnaissant Jedusor, qu'elle n'avait pas entendu redescndre dans la salle commune. Oui, on peut dire ça, ajouta-t-elle avec un pauvre sourire. Mais ce n'est rien, juste du stress… enfin j'espère !

Elle sentit qu'elle perdait pied. Depuis combien de temps avait-il suivi l'altercation ? Non qu'elle eût honte de s'être disputée avec ses cousins, mais elle n'était pas excessivement réjouie d'apprendre que cette dispute en question avait eu lieu en présence d'un témoin… bien sûr, ledit témoin, au fait des pérégrinations temporelles de la petite famille, ne représentait aucun danger, mais côté ego c'était évidemment plus difficile à encaisser.

- Au fait, merci encore, pour ce matin, dit-elle.

- Je t'en prie. On va dire que j'ai juste voulu épargner la vie d'une pauvre couleuvre sans défense, répliqua-t-il, amusé.

- Tu… voulais quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle.

- Simplement te rappeler que tu as rendez-vous demain matin dans le bureau du directeur, pour aller sur le Chemin de Traverse, répondit-il, presque amusé. Mais tu t'en souvenais sûrement.

- Oh… oui, absolument.

Elle se souvint alors d'un détail qui risquait de se révéler très désagréable.

- Est-ce que tu sais quel professeur doit m'accompagner ? questionna-t-elle en croisant les doigts.

_Pitié, pas le professeur Richerson… N'importe qui mais pas lui…_

- Eh bien, comme aucun professeur n'est disponible…

(Espoir ? Espoir ?)

- … et que Dippet ne veut pas quitter l'école avec… hum… tout ce qui se passe, ce sera sans doute à Dina Shiny, la préfète de Serdaigle qui est également en sixième année, ou à moi de t'accompagner…

(Yes ! Yes ! Yes ! Richerson, tu ne m'auras pas !)

- Je croyais que Dippet voulait quelqu'un de majeur ? s'étonna Rose en dissimulant son profond soulagement.

- Le Chemin de Traverse est facile d'accès et il y a toujours beaucoup de monde, donc il n'y a pas trop de risques. Pour la question de la responsabilité civile, puisque apparemment tes cousins et toi ne possédez aucune reconnaissance légale, ça ne devrait pas poser de problème…

Rose ne lui demanda pas comment il avait appris cela, trop furieuse contre Dippet que ce dernier se débarrasse de cette question aussi facilement. D'accord, il n'était légalement pas responsable d'eux cela dit, si elle se faisait prendre, c'était _elle_ qui aurait des ennuis avec la Justice Magique…

- … en ce qui concerne Shiny et moi, nous avons une émancipation grâce à notre statut de préfet. Et puis, en ce moment, il semble qu'il fasse meilleur vivre hors de l'école qu'entre ses murs…

- Enthousiasmante constatation, commenta Rose.

Jedusor se contenta de sourire.

- A demain, donc, dit-elle alors qu'ils se levaient tous les deux.

Il la salua avec élégance et elle se dirigea vers l'escalier, tandis que lui-même sortait de la salle commune. Arrivée à la première marche, elle marqua un arrêt, se rendant compte qu'elle n'avait absolument aucune envie de rejoindre Lily avant le dîner. Elle décida donc de passer une demi-heure à la bibliothèque, histoire de ne pas perdre la main.

Errant un moment entre les rayonnages sans chercher quoi que ce soit de précis, Rose ne remarqua pas tout de suite la présence de trois Serpentard qui discutaient, à l'abri des regards, derrière la section consacrée à l'animalerie magique et ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle fit bruyamment tomber une pile de dictionnaires et que l'un d'eux se leva pour connaître l'origine de ce vacarme qu'elle reconnut Thomas Prince, Abraxas Malefoy et Anton Mulciber.

Flûte. Elle devait les avoir interrompus dans une conversation particulièrement importante pour qu'ils affichent tous ces mines agacées – menaçantes ? Hum, peut-être pas à ce point, mais tout de même… Un peu déroutée et surtout pas très à l'aise, elle s'excusa brièvement et partit en courant presque vers le rayon de Médicomagie, après avoir rassemblé tant bien que mal les dictionnaires.

_Pardon de ne pas avoir ta réflexion et ta maîtrise de soi, chère Serdaigle…_

Rose revint sur la pointe des pieds en prenant bien garde à ne pas se faire voir et, au cas où quelqu'un arriverait par derrière, prétendit s'intéresser de près à l'ouvrage_ Animaux et créatures de légende_. L'espionnage était un acte réfléchi ET courageux, n'est-ce pas ?...

- … faudra se montrer discret, comme d'habitude c'est au tour de Shiny et Jedusor de patrouiller ce soir… faisait la voix basse de Thomas Prince.

Rose évita habilement le regard circulaire qu'il lança à l'ensemble de la bibliothèque – sans doute se sentait-il observé, hahaha – et prit une expression qu'elle espérait concentrée en ouvrant le volume au hasard.

- … la salle des Trophées est assez grande, Avery l'insonorisera…

« L'insonorisera », hein ? Hum hum, que disait donc ce livre passionnant à propos du _Babouin doré _? du _Baron des Steppes _?...

- Vingt-trois heures. Soyez ponctuels, conclut Thomas Prince en se levant.

Rose les laissa partir avant de refermer l'ouvrage sans lire l'article consacré au _Basilic_, troublée, mais malgré tout fière comme un hippogriffe d'avoir réussi à récolter des informations aussi précises. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait nécessiter l'emploi d'un sortilège d'insonorisation dans la Salle des Trophées bien après le couvre-feu ? Sans doute rien de très innocent… Rose avait décidé depuis un moment de se méfier du fameux Thomas Prince, dont elle ignorait jusqu'au nom avant d'atterrir dans cette époque. Ce qu'il manigançait pouvait se révéler dangereux, pour dire les choses clairement. Il fallait qu'elle prévienne les autres…

_Pardon de ne pas avoir ta réflexion et ta maîtrise de soi, chère Serdaigle…_

… ou pas.

...~oOo~...

(1) Bon, c'était un peu facile et cliché, je le reconnais. Mais que celui ou celle qui n'a pas ri en lisant le portrait stéréotypé que Mak fait de James Potter junior dans son admirable fic Ginger La Légende me jette la première pierre…

...~oOo~...

**Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et qu'il vous donne une idée plus précise de la direction que prendront désormais les événements. Pour les tomates (ou les fleurs, qui sait !), vous savez comment les transmettre, n'est-ce pas ? *sourire angélique***


	13. Ollivander, déclencheur de catastrophes

**Bonjour bonjour ! Le petit nouveau de ce samedi. Un peu plus de Tom, cette fois-ci... :) Bonne lecture !**

**PiwiiJuly : Ahaaaa, une russophile ! Eh oui, la transcription en alphabet latin est particulièrement cocasse... en même temps, c'est ce que Rose et Lily ont entendu ;) "Как вы живëте" est une manière de dire "comment allez-vous"... évidemment, maintenant on dirait plutôt "Как дела ?", mais c'était moins long donc moins impressionnant pour les novices ;) (calcul pourri, oui, je sais ! ^^) bref bref. Sur cette minute très culturelle (ne pas contredire), j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira assez sans te dégoûter loukoums... Merci beaucoup pour ta review !**

...~oOo~...

A son réveil, Rose mit quelques secondes à se rappeler la raison pour laquelle elle se sentait si triste. Le froissement des draps de Lily qui se tournait dans son sommeil raviva le souvenir de la dispute de la veille et Rose soupira discrètement. Elle se frotta les yeux et se dirigea vers la salle de bains avec la ferme résolution de s'asperger le visage à l'eau glacée histoire de se remettre les idées à l'endroit.

Lorsqu'elle croisa son reflet dans le miroir, il lui sembla que celui-ci lui rendait un regard désapprobateur, et elle détourna les yeux, troublée. Se sentait-elle coupable ? Elle était sortie de ses gonds lorsqu'elle avait appris qu'Albus et Thomas Prince s'étaient battus mais n'était-il pas normal qu'elle s'inquiète des faits et gestes de ses cousins, quand on savait l'impact qu'ils pouvaient avoir sur leur retour dans le présent ? Ils étaient tous fatigués, c'était vrai, et la colère les submergeaient vite cependant, la dernière phrase de Lily n'avait cessé de résonner dans son cerveau durant toute la soirée et une bonne partie de la nuit, et plus Rose la tournait et retournait dans tous les sens, plus il lui semblait clairement qu'il s'agissait là d'un acte de méchanceté gratuite. Lily avait frappé là où elle était certaine de faire mal, pour venger son frère et non pour le défendre avec raison. Or ils avaient besoin d'être attentifs à leur raison s'ils voulaient retourner un jour chez eux…

La discussion qu'elle avait surprise à la bibliothèque lui revint en mémoire. Pouvait-elle réellement se persuader que suivre Thomas Prince et ses complices afin de découvrir ce qu'ils manigançaient était un acte raisonnable ? Oui, elle le pouvait elle avait déjà préparé ses arguments, non qu'elle voulût se justifier face à James, Albus et Lily lorsqu'ils l'interrogeraient, mais pour sa propre conscience, comme si elle voulait désespérément trouver un côté moral à ce qui n'était, finalement, qu'une vengeance motivée par son orgueil blessé. Mentalement, elle avait donc listé les avantages de se rendre seule à la salle des Trophées le soir même : discrétion, fuite plus aisée en cas d'incident, et elle pourrait même se prétendre somnambule si jamais elle croisait un professeur ou un préfet…

Rose interrompit le filet d'eau froide qui coulait du robinet et s'essuya le visage. Lorsqu'elle croisa de nouveau son reflet, ce dernier paraissait beaucoup plus déterminé. Sa décision était prise, elle irait, seule, et tant pis pour les risques.

Lily dormait toujours à poings fermés. Rose fut un instant tentée de la réveiller – ayant une excellente excuse pour cela, puisqu'elle avait omis la veille de lui rappeler qu'elle se rendait sur le chemin de Traverse et qu'il était par conséquent inutile de l'attendre pour le petit déjeuner. Mais à la réflexion, c'était là une vengeance basse et peu digne d'elle Rose renonça donc à priver sa cousine d'une dernière heure de sommeil, mais elle ne prit en revanche pas la peine de lui laisser un mot. Il ne fallait pas pousser Merlin dans les orties, tout de même.

Rose descendit en vitesse dans la Grande Salle, pas complètement vide en cette heure matinale, empila quelques toasts dans une serviette et se rendit directement dans le bureau du professeur Dippet. Elle se savait en avance, mais avait l'estomac trop noué pour prendre un repas consistant. Se retrouver de nouveau en possession d'une baguette magique la réjouissait, mais demeurait toujours le risque d'acheter avant l'heure sa propre baguette, chose qu'elle ne devait surtout pas faire si elle voulait préserver son présent.

Histoire de tromper l'ennui et d'éloigner le stress, elle s'assit sur l'une des marches de l'escalier, déplia sa serviette et croqua dans un toast.

- Weasley ? fit une voix douce derrière elle.

Rose sursauta si haut qu'elle avala sa bouchée de travers et fut aussitôt secouée d'une violente quinte de toux.

- Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer, dit Jedusor, amusé.

Rose mit un moment avant de retrouver une respiration à peu près normale et ne put donc pas répondre tout de suite. Ses joues en revanche se chargèrent d'exprimer toute la gêne de leur propriétaire en se parant d'un superbe rouge souaffle.

- C'est… rien… parvint-elle finalement à articuler.

Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'elle se montre résolument maladroite lorsqu'elle se trouvait en présence du parfait Tom Jedusor ? Bah, ça faisait des pieds à son orgueil…

- Sur cette entrée en matière redoutablement originale, déclara-t-elle en essayant de reprendre contenance, nous pourrions peut-être retrouver le côté rassurant du cliché ?

A voir l'expression perplexe de Jedusor, ce dernier n'était pas exactement sur la même longueur d'onde que Rose, qui s'empressa d'éclaircir son propos avec un grand sourire :

- Bonjour, bien dormi ?

Un éclair traversa les yeux de Jedusor, attestant la soudaine compréhension de ce dernier. Bon, visiblement, la tentative de Rose pour dissiper sa gêne ne s'était pas couverte d'un succès époustouflant, mais il semblait quand même qu'elle était à peu près parvenue à détendre l'atmosphère. Du moins, elle avait montré qu'elle assumait pleinement son ridicule.

- Bien, je te remercie, répondit-il sur un ton aimable. Tu es prête pour tester… quelque chose comme une petite cinquantaine de baguettes magiques ? ajouta-t-il d'une voix légèrement moqueuse.

- Tu me crois si difficile ? s'étonna Rose, passablement amusée.

- Toi, non, mais lui, il n'est jamais content, expliqua Jedusor. Lorsque j'avais onze ans, il m'en a fait essayer une bonne douzaine avant de trouver la bonne.

- Tant que ça ? dit Rose, abasourdie. Tu devais être un client vraiment spécial, ou alors ta magie est très exigeante… En tout cas, tu as fait le bon choix – du moins, tu t'es montré à la hauteur d'une baguette puissante, puisqu'elle a fonctionné lorsque c'est moi qui la tenais…

Rose rougit de nouveau. Utiliser la baguette d'un autre sorcier n'était jamais facile ni agréable pour l'un comme pour l'autre l'objet se montrait généralement réticent et peu maniable, et il s'agissait d'un bien précieux et intime qu'on avait rarement l'occasion – et l'envie – de prêter.

- En ce qui me concerne, la troisième baguette qu'il m'a présentée m'a convenu, reprit Rose, tentant de dissiper son malaise. Je ne suis pas restée longtemps dans sa boutique, mais j'en garde un souvenir impérissable. Ollivander n'est pas quelqu'un de très avenant.

- J'imagine qu'il ne s'est pas arrangé en vieillissant, commenta Jedusor. Il avait quoi, lorsque tu es allée le voir ? Près de cent cinquante ans, non ?

Rose et Jedusor échangèrent un regard perplexe, constatant pour la première fois à quel point discuter avec quelqu'un d'une autre époque pouvait se révéler curieux, et pouffèrent de rire.

- Bon, sinon, si j'ai bien compris, c'est toi qui m'accompagnes, alors ? demanda Rose une fois son hilarité passée, un peu surprise toutefois que le courant passe si aisément entre Jedusor et elle alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient pour ainsi dire pratiquement pas.

- Exact, Shiny n'étant pas au courant du… problème, le professeur Dippet a préféré éviter de prendre un risque inutile. Tiens, le voilà, ajouta-t-il en fixant un point derrière Rose.

Elle se retourna. Dippet avançait lentement, le dos voûté et avec toujours cette même expression soucieuse qui semblait ne jamais quitter son visage en cette période difficile pour Poudlard. Il les salua sobrement et ouvrit la porte de son bureau.

Une fois à l'intérieur, sans s'embarrasser de discours inutile, il tendit à Jedusor le petit flacon empli de poudre de Cheminette dont Rose et ses cousins s'étaient déjà servis l'avant-veille pour se rendre au Ministère.

- Ne traînez pas, recommanda-t-il. Miss Weasley, si jamais Ollivander vous propose la baguette que vous avez achèterez d'ici un demi-siècle, surtout ne paniquez pas et ne laissez rien paraître.

- Que devrai-je faire si elle me convient ? interrogea-t-elle, sentant l'angoisse revenir. L'acheter malgré tout ?

- Il vaudrait mieux éviter, répondit Dippet sans la regarder dans les yeux. Mais refuser pourrait alerter Ollivander… prenez-là, nous aviserons ensuite d'un moyen pour qu'elle puisse retourner d'une manière ou d'une autre dans la boutique. Si toutefois cela arrivait, évidemment.

- Evidemment.

La main un peu tremblante, Rose prit une poignée de poudre dans le flacon que lui tendait galamment Jedusor et la lança dans l'âtre.

...~oOo~...

Ils émergèrent au Chaudron Baveur. Le barman, un jeune homme ressemblant beaucoup à Tom– sans doute son ou son grand-père, parut à juste titre étonné de recevoir des visiteurs si tôt. Il ne fit pourtant aucun commentaire et leur désigna la porte. Rose eut la désagréable impression qu'il les suivait du regard tandis qu'ils sortaient dans la cour qui jouxtait le café. Jedusor se chargea d'ouvrir le mur magique, et ils pénétrèrent sur le chemin de Traverse. En silence, ils marchèrent jusqu'à la boutique de baguettes magiques Rose regardait autour d'elle en feignant la curiosité, espérant tromper son inquiétude. Beaucoup de choses avaient changé – changeraient : Florian Fortarôme, le glacier, n'était pas encore installé à la place, il n'y avait qu'une librairie miteuse offrant un choix de livres qui auraient davantage eu leur place dans l'allée des Embrumes, à en juger par les titres que l'on pouvait apercevoir dans la vitrine sale. La boutique de Fleury et Botts existait déjà, mais elle ne s'étalait que sur un rez-de-chaussée et n'avait pas l'exhaustivité qu'on lui connaissait et qui en faisait un incontournable pour tous les élèves de Poudlard. Mme Guipure ne s'appelait pas encore Mme Guipure, mais « l'Aiguille creuse, robes et accessoires depuis 1898 » (1) ; enfin, la banque Gringotts dominait déjà la rue, imposante bâtisse d'une propreté irréprochable au milieu des immeubles pour la plupart déjà bien brunis par le temps.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la porte d'une boutique ayant encore plus mauvaise mine que les autres. Tentant de refouler son appréhension - ce qui se révéla aussi facile que, par exemple, convaincre l'hériter de Serpentard de danser la valse avec Mimi Geignarde -, Rose la poussa. Un carillon tinta. L'intérieur était aussi sombre que dans ses souvenirs et elle se sentit parcourue par un frisson qui n'avait absolument rien de léger il devait faire aussi froid qu'à l'extérieur, voire davantage à cause de l'obscurité. Rose resserra sa cape et jeta un regard nerveux aux boîtes qui s'entassaient contre les murs sans ordre apparent. Quelque part, dans l'une d'elle, il y avait un objet qui lui appartiendrait, beaucoup plus tard. A cette pensée, sa respiration s'accéléra et son cerveau manifestement en surchauffe se remit à tourner à vide.

Vu que des quantités astronomiques de baguettes magiques allaient être vendues entre 1943 et 1999, ça faisait autant de boîtes qui allaient disparaître. Avec (beaucoup) de chance, elles étaient actuellement posées par-dessus, devant, derrière, sur le côté, bref, de manière à cacher celle qui la concernait un peu plus que les autres. Et donc, cette boîte-là en particulier serait extrêmement difficile à retirer sans détruire l'équilibre précaire de l'ensemble. Comme Ollivander était vieux et fatigué – enfin, moins que soixante-dix ans plus tard, mais pas tellement plus en forme pour autant – il ne voudrait certainement pas prendre le risque de devoir tout ranger après un si tragique événement et ne s'embêterait donc pas à lui proposer l'objet de ses craintes… Comment ça, calcul pourri ? Tais-toi, cerveau.

- Mademoiselle ? interrogea une voix qu'elle reconnut aussitôt.

Rose ne put s'empêcher de sursauter, exactement comme le jour où elle était venue dans cette même boutique acheter sa première baguette… cette même baguette qu'elle avait laissée « chez elle ». Elle tourna la tête.

Paradoxalement, Ollivander ne semblait pas plus jeune, comme quoi elle n'avait pas eu totalement tort. Il avait déjà ce visage ridé, ces cheveux blancs, cette même expression mystérieuse et peu avenante. Rose resta néanmoins dubitative. Par quel miracle le vieux caillou qui se tenait devant elle pourrait-il vivre encore soixante ans, peut-être même davantage ? D'accord, Dumbledore était mort bien après avoir fêté son cent cinquantième anniversaire, et par la faute d'un maléfice encore mais tout de même, c'était de _Dumbledore_ qu'on parlait, n'est-ce pas ? Bon, d'accord, Elphias Dodge aussi était encore vivant à son époque, et avait connu Dumbledore dans sa jeunesse. Oh, ça va, hein !

- Je ne me souviens pas vous avoir jamais vue, mademoiselle, poursuivit le vieux caillou en question en la dévisageant avec une intensité toute particulière.

Le malaise de Rose s'accentua sensiblement. Ollivander était connu pour sa mémoire phénoménale. Lorsque soixante ans plus tard, une Rose de onze ans passerait la porte de la boutique pour acheter sa première baguette, le vendeur reconnaîtrait-il en elle la jeune fille qui lui avait rendu visite en novembre 1943 ? Soupçonnerait-il les étranges événements passés et à venir ?

- Non… effectivement, répondit-elle prudemment. Je viens juste d'arriver en Angleterre, et j'aurais besoin d'une nouvelle baguette. La mienne a… je veux dire… je ne l'ai plus.

Elle se sentit tout à coup parfaitement stupide et eut la conscience nette que ses joues se coloraient à une vitesse troublante. Elle essaya de se reprendre c'était ridicule de sa part, Ollivander n'avait aucune raison de l'interroger davantage, après tout.

- Et vous vous nommez ?...

Ah, si, tiens.

- Rosa Volna, bredouilla-t-elle.

Ollivander la considéra encore un instant, comme s'il essayait de la cerner, puis disparut dans les rayonnages. Il n'avait pas pris ses mensurations, comme il le ferait soixante ans plus tard sans doute ne réservait-il ce traitement qu'aux sorciers les plus jeunes, qui n'avaient encore jamais pratiqué la magie. Rose se tordit nerveusement les mains et jeta un œil furtif à Jedusor qui contemplait l'air pensif le Chemin de Traverse à travers la vitre. Il se tenait dans un renfoncement près de la porte : ou bien Ollivander ne l'avait pas remarqué, ou bien il l'ignorait délibérément.

A cet instant, le vieil homme revint, les bras chargés de trois boîtes allongées. Il ouvrit la première.

- Ventricule de dragon, bois de frêne, 25,7 centimètres, très souple, dit-il d'une voix lente en lui tendant la baguette, sans sourire mais le regard perçant.

Rose l'attrapa, exécuta un petit mouvement de poignet, rien ne se produisit. Elle la rendit à Ollivander qui ne parut pas déconcerté pour autant.

- Celle-ci, peut-être… dit-il en ouvrant la deuxième boîte. Trente-cinq centimètres, bois de saule, crin de queue de licorne.

Rose fronça les sourcils. Elle avait déjà entendu ça quelque part…

Oh non. Ohnonohnonohnon.

… en la saisissant, elle reconnut avec horreur la baguette magique de son _père_. Le doute n'était pas permis, et pour la première fois, elle maudit sa mémoire dont elle avait l'assurance qu'elle lui était fidèle en ce moment critique. Si jamais cette baguette reconnaissait en elle sa maîtresse, qui pouvait prédire à quel point le cours des choses en serait bouleversé ? Cette baguette, qui plus tard combattrait Voldemort et ses mangemorts aux côtés de Harry et Hermione, ne devait surtout pas quitter la boutique avant son heure…

Pitié, pitié, faites qu'elle ne me convienne pas… pria Rose silencieusement. Pitié, il ne faut surtout pas que je…

… mais elle ne lui fit pas davantage d'effet que la première. En dissimulant un soupir de soulagement, Rose la reposa sur le comptoir avec précipitation, dès fois que la baguette ne décide subitement de changer d'avis.

- Je suis désolée, je vous donne du fil à retordre… dit-elle confusément.

- Aucune importance, répliqua Ollivander, toujours avec lenteur. Je pense que celle-ci devrait nous donner satisfaction.

Il ouvrit la troisième boîte, et Rose sentit son cœur manquer un battement.

Ah ouais, effectivement, elle devrait donner _entière_ satisfaction.

C'était sa baguette.

Tandis qu'Ollivander lui en citait les principales caractéristiques, Rose jeta un regard paniqué à Jedusor, qui s'approcha, les yeux étincelants, en posant un doigt sur sa bouche pour l'inciter au silence geste inutile, car Rose avait de toute façon la gorge trop nouée par l'angoisse pour prononcer un seul mot.

Elle approcha une main tremblante de la baguette que lui tendait Ollivander en cet instant, elle redoutait par-dessus tout de sentir cette chaleur si particulière qui envahirait son bras, signe que l'objet avait reconnu en elle sa propriétaire légitime…

Mais au moment même où ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec le bois de la baguette, celle-ci explosa dans un panache de fumée bleue et or. Rose poussa un cri suraigu : le souffle l'avait brûlée.

Ollivander étouffa une exclamation et contourna son comptoir à toute allure, manquant d'exécuter un ravissant rouler bouler sur les débris de bois. Rose laissa échapper un nouveau cri, de surprise cette fois, lorsque le vieil homme la poussa avec violence vers la sortie en hurlant :

- SORTEZ ! SORTEZ ET NE REVENEZ PLUS JAMAIS ICI ! DISPARAISSEZ ! VOUS ÊTES MAUDITE ! VOUS N'AURIEZ JAMAIS DÛ NE SERAIT-CE QUE VENIR AU MONDE !

Il ouvrit brutalement la porte et jeta Rose dehors avec une rudesse étonnante pour son âge. Puis il rentra dans sa boutique, laissant juste le temps à Jedusor de sortir à son tour, et baissa le rideau de fer.

- Weasley, fit Jedusor avec un calme olympien. Tout va bien ?

On ne peut mieux, merci.

Rose reprenait son souffle, appuyée contre le mur qui séparait la boutique d'Ollivander de celle de Mme Guipure, alias l'Aiguille creuse. Autour d'elle, personne ne semblait avoir remarqué qu'une jeune fille venait de se faire littéralement mettre à la porte sans aucune délicatesse les rares passants continuaient à marcher très rapidement sans lui prêter la moindre attention. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui venait de lui arriver. Qu'avait fait la baguette ? Quelle avait donc été cette réaction bizarre ? Et puis quelle mouche avait piqué le fabriquant ? Avait-il deviné ?...

- Les baguettes magiques sont des instruments très curieux, dit Jedusor, l'air songeur. La tienne a dû sentir qu'il y avait un… disons, un souci temporel.

- Et Ollivander ? demanda Rose d'une voix haletante. Tu crois qu'il sait ?...

- Non, répliqua fermement Jedusor. C'était de la panique qu'il y avait dans ses yeux. De la peur. Il a compris que quelque chose d'anormal s'était produit, mais il ne sait pas quoi, sinon sa réaction aurait été moins exagérée.

Etrangement, l'assurance avec laquelle Jedusor parlait troublait Rose plus que ne la rassurait, alors que le discours en lui-même était plutôt positif. Elle soupira. Malgré tout, il avait certainement raison. Mais ils étaient revenus à la case départ : elle n'avait pas de baguette magique, et il n'était plus question d'en acheter une chez Ollivander.

- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire, maintenant ?

- Il existe d'autre fabricants de baguettes, mais ils sont moins bons.

- A Londres ?

- Non. Il est le seul en Angleterre, les autres travaillent tous à l'étranger. A ma connaissance, le meilleur d'entre eux est Gregorovitch, en Bulgarie.

Le cœur de Rose dégringola dans sa poitrine.

- En… Bulgarie ? Mais c'est… c'est loin !

Jedusor eut un sourire amusé, pas très approprié aux circonstances, mais Rose ne s'en souciait plus.

- La distance n'est pas le problème le plus grave, dit-il à voix basse.

Rose haussa un sourcil interrogatif, et finit par comprendre.

- Grindelwald… murmura-t-elle en retour, commençant soudain à entrevoir ce qu'un voyage là-bas impliquait. Dippet ne me laissera jamais y aller.

- Il n'a pas le choix. Tu auras besoin d'une baguette magique fonctionnelle pour retourner dans ton époque. Et il ne peut décemment pas te laisser dans celle-ci. Les conséquences…

- … sont imprévisibles, je sais.

Rose se mordit les lèvres. Cette histoire prenait des proportions de plus en plus démesurées.

Ne pas pleurer. Ne pas pleurer. Tu dois rester forte. Tu es une Weasley.

Jedusor parut sentir la détresse de la jeune fille et posa la main sur son épaule avec une douceur surprenante.

Comme il faisait toujours très froid, et uniquement pour cette raison-là, elle fut parcourue d'un frisson.

- On rentre au château, dit-il simplement.

Docile, elle le suivit. Ils retournèrent en silence sur leurs pas jusqu'au chaudron baveur, où la poudre de cheminette les ramena dans le bureau du professeur Dippet.

...~oOo~...

(1) Je parie que vous ignoriez que Maurice Leblanc était un sorcier, hein ?


	14. Chapter 14

Bonjour à tous.

Tout d'abord, et aussi décalé que cela puisse sembler compte-tenu de l'objet de ce "chapitre" qui n'en est pas un... je voudrais vous remercier. Régulièrement, je reçois des alertes qui m'informent que vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à suivre cette fiction, et cela me touche énormément.

Mais voilà... je l'ai indiqué dans mon profil, et peut-être que ce n'était pas le lieu le plus judicieux : cette fiction ne sera pas poursuivie **sur FFnet**. Je la publie en effet en parallèle sur le site hpfanfiction, un site francophone et exclusivement dédié à Harry Potter, dont je préfère de loin l'interface. Publier sur deux sites différents, qui n'ont pas les mêmes codes de mise en page et qui demandaient donc deux éditions différentes, s'est révélé trop contraignant pour moi, du moins tant que mon emploi du temps restera chargé comme il l'est.

Cette fiction n'est pas abandonnée ! Elle a même fait un petit bout de chemin depuis le temps... vous la retrouverez donc, si le coeur vous en dit, sur mon profil du site hpfanfiction (même pseudo, même titre).

En espérant vous y croiser bientôt, et en vous présentant toutes mes excuses,

Elorina


End file.
